El Renacer
by NaNoMa
Summary: Han pasado 5 años... Desde aquel día no he vuelto a ver a nadie del gremio... Yo sabía que ni él ni nadie tenía la culpa, pero aun sabiéndolo, seguía doliéndome demasiado. Ahora... tras 5 años, he decidido volver... Pero las cosas ahora son tan... diferente.
1. El Renacer

Han pasado 5 años.

Desde aquel día no he vuelto a ver a nadie del gremio.

Durante el primer año, estuve buscando pistas sobre el paradero de todos, y esperando a que él me encontrase a mi, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Cada uno eligió su propio camino, ¿por que no hacer yo lo mismo? Yo sabia que ni él ni nadie tenia la culpa, pero aun sabiéndolo, seguía doliéndome demasiado.

Dos años después, empezaron los rumores del renacer de Fairy Tail, pero nunca tuve el valor de regresar.

...Hasta ahora...

Tras 5 años, e decidido volver.

¿Estaré haciendo bien?


	2. Prologo

Tras la batalla de Tartaros, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Fueron tres únicos golpes los que acabaron conmigo.

Primero fue el sacrificio de Acuarios. Ella fue la primera amiga, y aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo, fue mi mayor apoyo tras la muerte de mi madre. Y aun después de que ella afirmase que me odiaba, sabia que en el fondo le agradaba. Pero ya no volvería.

El segundo golpe fue poco después, era una carta de Natsu y Happy.

Se fueron.

Sin decir nada a nadie desaparecieron.

Los dos días siguientes, estuve en casa, intentando poner la mente en blanco, pero fue imposible.

Ese día Levy vino a buscarme. El maestro quería hablar con nosotros.

-Fairy Tail se disuelve.- El golpe final.- No puedo deciros los motivos. De momento solo os diré que ya es hora de que las hadas vuelen solas.- Y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Desde ese día no se ha vuelto a ver al maestro Makarov.

Tras ese anuncio, cada uno se fue por un camino distinto.

Los días siguientes se fue vaciando el gremio. Primero Erza, luego Gray con Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, Wendy…

Y el gremio quedo vacío. Me quede sola, de nuevo.

Cada uno se había ido por un lado. Todos tenían algo que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente de camino a la estación pase por las puertas del Gremio.

Silencio.

En la puerta había un gran cartel de "CERRADO".

No sabia si volvería de nuevo, por lo que hice la seña de Fairy Tail y puse rumbo a la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

 _Ahora me tocaba elegir a mi propio camino._


	3. Capitulo 1: Regreso

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo mi primer libro FanFiction de Fairy Tail! ¡Espero que os guste! Empezad a leer sin miedo, pero antes, os diré un par de cosas que olvide decir en el capitulo anterior jajaja. S es:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

Me encontraba en la estación de trenes de magnolia. Acababa de bajarme del tren y estaba parada en medio del camino. La gente que pasaba a mí alrededor me miraba de reojo, pero nadie se molestó en decirme nada para que me apartase.

 _Guardaban las distancias._

Pero eso no era nada raro. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso, en estos años nadie se acercaba a mí. No es que supieran quién era, o mi poder. Creo que solo era solamente ... Instinto de supervivencia.

Por un lado, era una ventaja, ya que gracias a eso nadie se acercaba, nadie había podido verme, y por tanto nadie podía encontrarme, aunque dudaba el que alguien lograse reconocerme. Después de todo habían pasado 5 años. Y eso no era poco.

 _Había cambiado demasiado._

Pero por otro lado, no me gustaba nada. Ya que me hacia sentir tan ... _sola._

Suspire mirando el cielo azul de Magnolia.

 _¿5 años, ya eh?_

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquella pelea contra Tártaros.

... 5 años desde que Aquarius se fue ...

... 5 años desde que Fairy Tail se disolvió ...

... 5 años desde que él y todos se fueron ...

... 5 años sola, sin ver a nadie conocido ...

... Y 4 años desde que el gremio había resurgido ...

Según haba oído, en estos 4 años, fue Natsu quien consiguió reunirlos.

 _¿Por qué no me sorprendia nada escuchar eso?_

Seguro que los persiguió a todos hasta que consiguió lo que quería.

Sabía que también me habían buscado buscado. Primero Natsu y Happy, y tras la reaparición de Fairy Tail, todos ellos. Pero yo me había encargado de que no diesen conmigo.

Varias veces me había cruzado de frente con algunos del gremio, como Cana, Wendy ... E incluso una vez me tocó con el equipo que antes era el mío. Iban Erza, Natsu, Gray y Wendy acompañados, como siempre, por los excedentes, Happy y Carla.

 _Pasaron por mi lado ... y no me lo reconocieron._

 _Yo me encargué de eso._

 _Yo no quería ser encontrada._

- _Y lo había logrado hasta el día de hoy_.- pensé.

En fin, según los comentarios que iba escuchando de la gente, 6 meses después del resurgir de Fairy Tail el gremio estaba al completo. Todos estaban de vuelta en él. Todos menos el maestro Makarov y yo, o eso había escuchado.

Sabia que no podía quedarme parada ahí para siempre, por lo que a pesar de que los nervios me comían entera, comencé a andar fuera de la estación, rumbo al gremio.

Nerviosa seria poco para como me sentí en esos momentos.

La gente se iba apartando de mi camino, daban pasos hacia atrás al verme. Bueno, al ver una persona con una capa con capucha (tipo mirai Lucy). Ya que iba tapada con ella no me veía ni un solo trocito de la cabeza.

Sonreí al ver como se alejaban. Después de todo 5 años no fueron poco.

Empecé a ver como las piedras pequeñas se levantaban a mí alrededor, como el aire comenzaba a ondularse. Estaba nerviosa. La gente lo había notado, por lo que ahora me miraban horrorizados.

 _Necesitaba calmarme._

Estaba regresando al gremio después de 5 años, y no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Respire profundamente, intentando calmarme. Poco a poco las piedras volvieron a su lugar.

Suspire aliviada y sigue mi camino hacia el gremio.

-¿Ya te ha tranquilizado Lucy? - me dijo una voz desde dentro de mi capa.

-Ya paso Yuki, no te preocupes.- vi como la cabeza de Yuki asomaba entre la capa. Era un pequeño zorro rubio rojizo, y se suponía que era mi guardián.

-¿Seguro? - yo asentí.- Esta bien, pero no entiendo por que regresas ahora.- se quejo.- Sabes que en todo este tiempo se han metido en muchos problemas, pero nunca regresaste, ¿Por qué ahora, eh Lucy?

 _El tenía razón._

Yo estaba al tanto de todo en cualquier momento, sobretodo con lo de AVATAR. Pero no aparecí para ayudarles. No necesitaban mi ayuda. Al contrario ... _era yo la que tenía avanzar._

Después de AVATAR se metieron en más problemas, como con el regreso del maestro Makarov 2 años después del suceso con AVATAR. Pero por suerte, varios meses después, bastantes problemas, y muchas charlas por el consejo, Makarov, este volvió a ser el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Suspire cansada.

-No es por nada Yuki, es solo que los hecho de menos.- conteste.- Y ya es hora de volver a casa.- me observo fijamente.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? - Me reí por lo bajo al escucharlo, pero no le conteste.- Si no contestas, es por qué tengo razón.- sonreí pero me mantuve en silencio.- ¿Qué planeas Lucy? ¿Estarás bien? - esto último lo dijo susurrando, pero logre escucharlo a malas penas. Me puse a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja hasta que se quedo dormido en mi hombro susurrando cosas que no entendí.

 _Era demasiado listo_ , no por nada eran un astuto zorro.

Y así, acompañada con el sonido de sus respiraciones en mi oído, continúe caminando hacia el gremio.

 _-¿Me reconoceran? -_ me pregunte, alzando la cabeza y observando las nubes con melancolía. _-_ _No tenia ni idea. -_ me responde con tristeza. _-_ _Después de todo ... han sido 5 años._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?_**

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 _ **PD:** **Si los capítulos no son largos, es porque estaré subiendo los capítulos de manera MUY continuada.**_


	4. Capitulo 2: ¿Lucy?

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Normal_**

-¡Eh cubito de hielo!- se escucho gritar a Natsu en medio del gremio.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de ceniza?- le contesto Gray juntando sus frentes.

Todos los miraban sonriendo y riendo. Daba gusto ver como poco a poco Fairy Tail había vuelto a ser lo que era. Después de que Natsu los persiguiera a todos para que regresasen, el gremio fue llenándose poco a poco. Había algunos que tras la pelea con Tártaros, y la separación del gremio pensaban que Fairy Tail nunca volvería a abrir sus puertas nunca más.

 _Pero Natsu les hizo ver que estaban equivocados._

Seis meses después de que Natsu comenzara con el renacer de Fairy Tail, todo volvió a ser como en el pasado, y todos estaban de vuelta.

 _...O casi todos._

El maestro Makarov y Lucy no habían regresado, y todos notaban su ausencia. Se habían reunido diferentes equipos para buscarlos a los dos, pero ninguno daba señales de vida, como si hubiesen sido tragados por la tierra.

Del Maestro no se sabía nada desde que termino la batalla contra Tártaros. Nadie lo había visto. Y de Lucy, solo sabían que los primeros seis meses había trabajado de modelo en la revista SORCERER, y los seis meses siguientes como editora junto a Jasón.

Pero después de eso, nadie la había visto.

Pero un año y medio después, el maestro apareció, sin dar dio explicaciones. Y tras varios meses, el consejo le dejo tranquilo y le permitió ser el maestro del gremio de nuevo. Eso les dio excusa suficiente como para celebrar durante una semana entera.

Después de esa fiesta por el regreso del maestro, se continúo con la búsqueda de Lucy pero ninguno encontró nada. Poco a poco los equipos iban desistiendo, y al final solo uno todavía continuaba buscando.

El equipo de Erza.

-¡Te voy a partir la cara!- grito de vuelta Natsu.

No se sabía como había comenzado su pelea esta vez, y de un momento a otro todo el gremio les acompaño en la pelea. Pero una silla extraviada acabo estrellándose en el pastel de fresa de la maga de armadura. Al ver lo ocurrido, todos fueron separándose poco a poco de Natsu y Gray, dejándolos solos en el centro del gremio.

-¿Quién a sido?- estos dos, muertos de miedo comenzaron a abrazarse llorando. Erza dirigió la mirada hacia ellos.- ¿Gray que haces sin ropa? ¿¡No estarán peleando!?

-¡Perdónanos Erza...!- pero antes de poder decir nada mas, estaban los dos en el suelo inconscientes.

-Eso os enseñara a ser amigo… y a no destruir mi pastel.- y como si no hubiese pasado nada, regreso a la mesa pidiéndole a Mirajane otro pastel de fresa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad… normal para Fairy Tail. En pequeños grupos, unos hablaban, otros bebían y otros continuaban peleando.

Y escondidos en una esquina, intentando no ser vistos y hablando en voz baja estaban el maestro, Gildarts, Laxus, Jellal (que se había unido al gremio un año atrás cuando fue absuelto por el consejo), y Erza, que solo Mavis sabe cuando se había levantado de la mesa y se había puesto a su lado.

-¿Maestro que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Gildarts.- Estas muy callado.

-¿No lo habéis sentido? Ese poder…Un minuto atrás.- todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Lo habían sentido. Ese poder había llegado a todos, como si hubiesen estado justo al lado de ese poder. Tan… _inmenso._

-Si lo hemos sentido viejo.- contesto Laxus.- ¿De quien podrá ser?

-Da igual quien sea Laxus.- contesto Gildarts.- Lo que hay que saber es si es amigo o enemigo.

-Nunca había sentido tal poder en nadie.- hablo Jellal por primera vez.- Y no conozco que magia es. Nunca la había sentido antes

-¿Una magia nueva? Eso es imposible.- replico Erza seria.- Se conocen todas las magias, y no hay pruebas de que hay ninguna nueva.

-Pero que no la conozcamos no significa que no exista.- respondió Jellal. Erza fue a contestarle, pero el Laxus se le adelanto.

-Jellal tiene razón Erza, no todo a sido descubierto ya.- suspiro.- Además de que hay muchas cosas que se han perdido con el tiempo.- Laxus fue a decir algo más, pero su vista se poso detrás de su abuelo. Hay estaba Mavis, con el ceño fruncido.

-Se esta acercando hacia aquí.- dijo con seriedad.- Ese poder se dirige hacia aquí.

-Primera, ¿No sabes quien es?- le pregunto Makarov. Ella se quedo en silencio.

-…- frunció el ceño.-… No se quien es. Y esa magia…- negó con la cabeza y no acabo la frase.

-¿Qué pasa Primera?- pregunto Gildarts, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Mavis.

-… Nada.- le respondió ella.

Fueron a añadir mas cosas, pero algo les detuvo.

-Esta aquí... cerca de la puerta.- al escucharla decir esas palabras todos abandonaron el sitio en el que estaban hablando y se dirigieron al centro del gremio. Unos al lado de otros. Makarov y Mavis en el medio de todos. Al principio todos los del gremio les miraron como si se estuviesen locos, pero unos segundos después todos sintieron lo mismo.

 _Una fuerza descomunal._

Natsu y Gray se pusieron al lado de Erza ,y esperaron.

Sentían como se iba acercando... _Paso a paso_.

Unos minutos después sintieron esa poderosa fuerza en la misma entrada del gremio.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse de manera lenta, y un minuto después estaba abierta de par en par, y en medio una persona. Tenía la cabeza tapada con una capa, y no se le veía ni un solo pelo de la cabeza. Todos los que estaban dentro del gremio sintieron como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, incluida la primera.

 _¿Quién seria?_

-Hola Fairy Tail... cuanto tiempo.- Makarov y la primera miraron al encapuchado con ojos entrecerrados, llenos de desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo la primera.-… ¿Qué eres?- a pesar de que no se le veía la cara por la capa, supieron que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Tan rápido os olvidáis de la familia?- se le escucho decir con algo parecido a burla.- ¿En serio no me reconocéis?- al escuchar esas palabras, Erza dio un paso hacia el encapuchado con una espada en mano, pero Jellal y Gildarts pusieron una mano delante suya, impidiéndole el paso. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-No tenemos el placer de conocerle.- respondió Gildarts.- ¿Por qué no se baja la capa? así sabremos si le conocemos.- el encapuchado rió.

-...Esta bien.-todos vieron como empezaba a alzar la mano derecha, pero esta se detuvo a mitad de camino y con un solo movimiento de mano, sin rozar la capa, esta fue cayendo poco a poco. Rebelando a la persona que se escondía debajo.

...No la conocían… _¿O si?..._ _Parecía familiar_ , pero nadie lograba saber quien era.

El pelo había salido por fuera de la capa y le llegaba por la altura del culo. Era liso. La mitad del pelo lo tenia rubio... y la otra mitad rojo. Poco a poco fue subiendo la cabeza. Sonrió y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

 _Rojos._

Un minuto después no se escuchaba ni una sola respiración.

 _¿Quién seria esa persona?_

De pronto algo empezó a moverse por debajo de la capa. Todos se pusieron alerta, preparados para cualquier cosa, pero nadie se espero lo que salió.

 _Un pequeño zorro. Con el pelo rubio rojizo._

Este se lanzo al suelo, bostezo y se rasco la oreja. Luego miro hacia todos lados antes de subirse al hombro derecho de la chica. Y entonces...

-¿Ya llegamos?- hablo el pequeño zorro.- ¿Es aquí?.- nos miro de nuevo.- Pues no parece que te reconozcan... Aunque es normal. Has cambiado… y lo sabes.- decía el zorro en susurros. La chica le sonrió al zorro.

Todos estaban mudos. ¿Un zorro que habla? Habían visto a los gatos que volaban y hablaban, pero… ¿un zorro?

 _-_ _¿Qué clase de broma es esta?_ _-_ pensaron todos. En ese momento la chica sonrió cálidamente.

 _Esa sonrisa..._

...A todos les resultaba _familiar._

-… Ya lo se Yuki... Lo se perfectamente.- sonrió melancólica mientras acariciaba la oreja del zorro, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Yuki.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien, Lucy.- todos se petrificaron al escuchar ese nombre.- Sabes que siempre duermo perfectamente en tu hombro.- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre su cuello y su hombro, y se durmió antes de decir nada mas. La chica le acaricio de nuevo, antes de taparle. Luego se giro a mirarlos a todos. Pero nadie podía hablar. Estaban todos petrificados.

Habían pasado años buscándola, y la tierra parecía habérsela tragado.

Ahora aparecía en su puerta… con un zorro que habla.

Y tan… _diferente_.

 _¿Pero de verdad seria...?_

-… ¿Lucy?- todos se giraron al escuchar esa voz. Y es que solo un peli rosado había conseguido salir de la sorpresa, y era el que había preguntado.

-¿Me habéis reconocido ya? ¿O todavía no?- hablo con burla la chica. Estaba sonriendo de lado.

 _Y sus ojos..._

...Unos ojos completamente rojos, brillaban con fuerza.

 _-¿De verdad esa persona era Lucy?- se preguntaron todos._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?_**

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	5. Capitulo 3: Imposible

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

Todo el gremio estaba de pie, mirando hacia mí. Estaban tensos, preparados para atacar a cualquier signo de que yo fuera contra ellos.

Desde que el muy bocazas de Yuki había dicho mi nombre nadie había movido ni un solo musculo. Solamente Natsu había pronunciado mi nombre, aunque no es que lo dijese con afirmación, más bien lo estaba preguntando. No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo

-¿Me habéis reconocido ya? ¿O todavía no?- hable con ironía. No podía evitar reírme de la situación. Los nervios se habían esfumado, solo quedaba diversión. Y pude sentir como mis ojos reaccionaban a eso. Sabía que estaban brillando, y ellos también lo veían. Tras varios minutos observándome, Makarov fue el primero en hablar de nuevo.

-¿Lucy? ¿Eres tu?- lo vi fruncir el ceño. No se lo crea.- No pareces ella.

-Pruébanos que eres Lucy Heartfilia.- hablo la primera desconfiada. Yo reí al escucharla.

-¿Probarlo? ¿Como?- puse una mano en mi cadera mientras que continuaba acariciando a Yuki con la otra.- ¿Dime como os lo demuestro?

-Enséñanos tu marca del gremio, o las llaves del zodiaco que Lucy tiene.- hablo Gildarts por primera vez desconfiado. Yo resople fastidiada, esto ya me estaba aburriendo. Alce la mano derecha, mostrando donde tendría que estar la marca de Fairy Tail...

 _...Pero que no estaba._

-La marca no la tengo, se borro hace 4 años después de visitar al bigotudo en el mundo celestial.- ellos miraban mi mano, buscando la marca que ya no estaba.- y en cuanto a las llaves del zodiaco…- hice un gesto de la mano y aparecieron seis llaves rojas y cinco moradas.- No las tengo.

-¿Cómo que no las tienes? ¿Y esas?- pregunto Gray señalando las llaves.

-Estas son otro tipo de llaves… diferentes.- explique.- Y sobre Loke y los demás... ya no están conmigo. Están en Sabertooth con Yukino desde hace más de 3 años.- añadí sin dudar.- Pueden preguntarle a Loke si quieren.

-¿Qué no están contigo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Erza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por muchas razones.- fruncí el ceño molesta.- Razones que no tengo ganas de decir.

-Lucy.- me gire hacia Makarov, esperando a que continuara hablando.- Tu pelo… la marca… tus espíritus… y tus ojos.- me miro apenado.- ¿Qué te paso? ¿De verdad eres Lucy Heartfilia?- resople de nuevo.

-Si, lo soy.- me gire hacia la primera, y esta me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Primera, tu ya sabes que soy yo.- me miro sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no se lo dice de una vez? Así podre irme a mi casa a descansar.- Mavis continuo mirándome, intentando traspasarme con la mirada, y unos segundos después suspiro y asintió.

-Es Lucy.- afirmo.- Aunque este tan… diferente. Ella es Lucy Heartfilia.- todos guardaron silencio, y todos continuaban viéndome. Hasta que la risa del maestro Makarov resonó por todo el gremio.

-Si la primera lo dice no puede estar equivocada.- dijo riendo el viejo.- Bienvenida a casa Lucy.- yo asentí.- y ahora… ¡FIESTA!- en ese momento todos se olvidaron de mi y comenzaron a celebrar.

 _-Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían._ \- me dije.

-Lucy ven que te pondré la marca de nuevo. ¿En la mano de color rosa?- pregunto Mirajane, pero yo negué sorprendiéndola.- ¿Dónde entonces?- alce la mano hasta el hombro derecho despertando a Yuki.

-Baja al suelo un momento Yuki.- este obedeció, y con un salto se sentó en el suelo atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.- Aquí, entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de color Rojo y dorado.- ella asintió extrañada, y una vez puesta la marca le di las gracias a Mira.

-Yuki ven.- este se subió de nuevo a mi hombro, y yo suspire cansada y me pase una mano por la frente.

-Lucy vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.- me dijo. Yo solo asentí, me despedí de Mira y fui hacia la puerta. Pero alguien me detuvo.

-¡Lucy ven, vamos a celebrar!- me grito Natsu. El maestro, Mavis, Gildarts, Laxus, Jellal y Erza tenían la mirada sobre nosotros, esperando mi respuesta. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Yuki hablo.

-Déjala, Lucy necesita descansar estúpido.- se quejo Yuki.- Así que apártate de la puerta. YA.- le dijo mientras se posaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste gato idiota?- Yuki fue a responderle, pero antes de que empezasen a pelear lo detuve cogiéndolo entre mis brazos y acariciándole la oreja.

-Esta bien Yuki, tranquilo.- este se relajo, y yo mire a Natsu.- Yuki tiene razón, necesito descansar. Luego regresare al gremio.- pase de largo y fui hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba ya prácticamente fuera me gire a mirarlo de nuevo, riéndome.

-Y Natsu… Yuki no es un gato, es un zorro.- y sin más salí del gremio riéndome.

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

 _-Y Natsu… Yuki no es un gato, es un zorro.- y salió del gremio riéndose._

Estábamos en el rincón de antes. La primera, Gildarts, Laxus, Jellal, Erza y yo. Nos habíamos quedado observándoles, esperando a que ella le respondiera a Natsu.

-¿De verdad es Lucy primera?- todos miramos a Erza al escucharla. La primera asintió.

-Si lo es Erza... es Lucy.- la primera bajo la cabeza sujetándose la barbilla con una mano.- Sin duda es ella, lo se. Pero…- se quedo callada.

-¿Qué pasa primera?- pregunto Gildarts.

-…- esta no respondió, solo suspiró.- Tengo que ver un par de cosas, nos veremos luego.- y sin mas desapareció. Nos quedamos mirando el lugar donde unos segundos antes había estado Mavis.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Jellal. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué se iría así? ¿Habrá recordado algo?_

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, solo tened un ojo de vez en cuando en Lucy.- y sin decir nada me di la vuelta y fui a mi despacho.

 _Puede que fuese Lucy… Pero todo era muy extraño._

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que Lucy se había ido. Algunos estaban ya medio borrachos por el suelo del gremio, y otros continuaban hablando del regreso de Lucy. De pronto las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dejando ver a una peli azul enana con un gato negro en los brazos, y por detrás de ellos a Gajeel.

-¡Hemos vuelto!- dijo chillando Levy. Lily saludo con un simple hola desde los brazos de la peli azul.

-Enana no hace falta que chilles, la gente te escuchara igual.- le dijo Gajeel riéndose. Pero al ver que nadie les prestaba atención miraron a los magos del gremio. La mayoría estaban tirados por los suelos, y unos pocos se encontraban en las mesas con semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntaron los dos a la vez. Erza se giro hacia ellos.

-…Lucy regreso.- en ese momento la cara de Levy reflejo una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lu-chan regreso? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto mirando por todo el gremio.

-Se fue a su casa, dijo que necesitaba descansar. Pero Levy, Lucy esta di…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase Levy ya había desaparecido del gremio.-…ferente. No me escucho.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Gajeel. Erza miro por primera vez al chico, le hizo sentarse con ellos y le contó todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en el que empezaron a sentir un fuerte poder hasta que Lucy se marcho por las puertas del gremio.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la coneja?- pregunto para si mismo, media hora después cuando Erza había acabado de contarlo todo. Pero nadie contesto nada, por que en ese momento se vio entrar por las puertas del gremio a Levy. Iba con la cabeza agachada y con Lily en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre enana?- le pregunto Gajeel. Ella suspiro.

-Lucy no esta.- al escucharla oír eso todos se giraron hacia ella. Incluidos Makarov y Gildarts que estaban al final del gremio.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- Levy asintió.

-Fui a su casa, pero no había nadie.- explico.- Le pregunte a su casera, y me dijo que había salido de la casa diez minutos antes de que yo llegara.- frunció el ceño.- Según me dijo, salió por la ventana corriendo acompañada por un chico de pelo gris muy guapo.

Al escucharla decir eso, Erza miro hacia el maestro. Este le asintió, y sin esperar un solo segundo más salió corriendo del gremio, seguida por Natsu, Gray, Wendy y los Exceed. Al llegar a la casa se colaron (como siempre) sin avisar a nadie, pero tal y como había dicho Levy la casa estaba vacía. Solo se sabía que Lucy había pasado por la casa por que al contrario que antes de que regresara, sus maletas estaban en el cuarto.

 _Todo estaba igual como antes de que pasase todo._

 _Solo faltaba Lucy._

-No puede haberse marchado.- susurro Erza.- todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación.- nadie dijo nada.

No sabían donde había podido ir o con quien iba, por lo que abandonaron la casa y fueron de nuevo al gremio. Al llegar le contaron al maestro y luego se sentaron de nuevo en su mesa, pensando.

 _-Imposible, no se puede haber machado de nuevo.-_ se decía un peli rosa, deprimido por la posibilidad de una nueva desaparición duradera por parte de la rubia.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? Lucy ha vuelto al gremio... Aunque parece que ha desaparecido misteriosamente con un desconocido. ¿Regresara pronto?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	6. Capitulo 4: Hay cosas que nunca cambian

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Cansada._

Eso seria un eufemismo para como me sentía de verdad en estos momentos. Habían pasado tres días desde que regresé a Fairy Tail. Pero ese mismo día me había tenido que ir, ya que Yuki nada más llegar a mi casa, (donde se suponía que por fin podría descansar) me dijo que alguien desconocido me había seguido hasta la casa. Por lo que acompañada por Yuki en su forma humana, salimos por la ventana a toda prisa.

Nos costo tres días completos que el que me seguía se delatara por un descuido, y al final mi perseguidor era nada más y nada menos que un simple espía del gremio oscuro de _ellos_ . Pero por suerte, ya me había librado de él y ahora estábamos regresando a mi casa.

-¿Lucy seguro que estas bien? - me gire hacia Yuki, que iba a mi lado saltando los tejados.- Por que te ves horrible.

-Valla gracias.- la respondí de manera irónica.- Y no te preocupes, estoy bien.- suspire.- Solo necesito descansar de una vez por todas.- él asintió estando de acuerdo con mis palabras.

Continuamos saltando por los tejidos un par de minutos más hasta que a lo lejos puede divisar mi casa. Dimos un salto hasta el suelo y continuamos andando con calma. De reojo observe a Yuki, y su apariencia era la de un adolescente con el pelo gris oscuro y unos ojos violetas brillantes.

-Yuki ¿No piensas volver a tu forma original? - le pregunte sonriendo. Él me miro, se paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y continúo caminando a mi lado.

-Me gusta esta forma por que me da mas libertad ... - dijo con una sonrisa.- Se que no puedo aguantar mucho en esta forma ... pero me gusta.- suspiro con disgusto.- Pero tranquila, cuando entremos a la casa cambiare.

-Se que te gusta, pero tienes que descansar.- conteste con una sonrisa de disculpa. Por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos Yuki había tenido que estar varios días en su forma humana. Aguantar tanto tiempo con esa forma era malo para él.- Solo no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Lo se.- me sonrió agradecido.

-Bien.- le sonreí de vuelta.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras continuamos andando en un cómodo silencio, y después de varios minutos estábamos frente a las puertas de mi casa. Di un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a abrir la puerta, pero la mano de Yuki en mi hombro me lo impidió.

-Espera.- lo mire confundida, pero él miraba hacia mi ventana de manera seria.- No entres, hay alguien en la casa.- explico.- Entrare yo antes para ver quien es.- y antes de que pudiese decir nada salto y entro a la casa por la ventana. Yo me quede ahí, mirando hacia la ventana sorprendida.

 _¿Alguien en mi casa?_

Estaba tan cansada que no había sentido a nadie dentro de ella. Suspire cansada y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la magia que había dentro de la casa. Una era la de Yuki. Y había otra, más fuerte, que me era extrañamente familiar. Estuve concentrada en esa energía por lo que parecieron horas. Era fuerte ... muy fuerte ... y cálida. Me resultaba ... familiar y ... abrí los ojos de golpe.

 _¡Natsu!_

En ese momento empecé a escuchar gritos, golpes y ... _¿eso era la silla de mi cuarto?_ Sin perder más tiempo salte y me pose en el marco de la ventana. En medio del cuarto estaban Yuki y Natsu peleando.

-¿Quién eres y por qué estás en la casa de Lucy? - preguntó Natsu agarrando a Yuki por el cuello, y este ultimo despues de tres días en su forma humana estaba agotado, por lo que era imposible defenderse del ataque de Natsu.

-¿Y lo dices tu que estabas durmiendo en la cama de Lucy cuando ella no esta?- dijo irónico Yuki. Di un paso hacia adelante y me pare al lado de ambos.

 _Tenia que detener esto ya._

-Para Natsu.- él me miro de reojo.- Suelta a Yuki.- Natsu me miro confundido, aflojo el agarre en el cuello de Yuki y este aprovechó para soltarse el agarre, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

-¿Yuki? - preguntó Natsu mirándole.- ¿Él ...? ¿Pero ...? - yo suspire cansada. Estaba agotada, y no tenia ganas de contar nada en estos momentos. Me gire hacia Yuki.

-Yuki vuelve a tu forma original y ve a descansar, yo me encargo.- él asintió y unos segundos después el chico desapareció, y en su lugar apareció un zorro. Natsu lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendido.

-Esta bien Lucy, pero solo te hago caso por que estoy agotado.- miro de reojo a Natsu y sonrió.- Y además no te dejo sola.- dijo antes de desaparecer. Yo suspire y mire a Natsu de nuevo, que observaba fijamente el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Yuki.

-Pero ... ¿Que fue eso ...? - yo me reí y Natsu al oírme me miro frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Lucy? - pregunto serio. Yo suspire

-Natsu enserio estoy agotada y necesito descansar.- fue ha interrumpirme, pero no le dejó.- Mañana contestó a tus preguntas, pero de momento, necesito dormir.- al principio fue un replicar, pero me miro de arriba abajo y suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero solo por que te ves horrible.- me dijo riéndose. Yo solo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Pues ya está, vamos a dormir.- Natsu me miro sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa ... te sorprendió? - él asintió sin hablar.- No se por qué, no es la primera vez que te quedas a dormir.- me burle. - Siempre lo hacias a pesar de que yo te echaba de la casa.

-...- Natsu no contesto, solo se quedo parado mirándome. Al ver que se había quedado mudo, sonreí y fui acercándome hacia él de manera lenta. Me pare justo frente a él y solo un par de centímetros nos separaban.

 _Lo ponía nervioso._

-¿O no quieres? - asintió rápidamente y yo reí.- Esta bien. Voy a ducharme antes de dormir, tu puedes puedes acostarte ya si quieres.- y sin esperar respuesta de su parte me di la vuelta y entre al baño. Una vez en la ducha no pude evitar ponerme a pensar.

Había olvidado lo que era estar con Natsu, o el hecho de que siempre se colaba en casa. Suspire agotada y llena de tristeza y melancolía. Deseosa de poder borrar los últimos cinco años... pero eso era algo que nunca podría ocurrir. Pero... por un momento parecía que esos cinco años nunca habían ocurrido.

 _-Pero si han pasado.-_ me recordó una voz en la cabeza. Suspire de nuevo.- _No puedes olvidar nada, con nadie ... y menos con Natsu._

 _Todos se fueron ..._

 _... Él se fue._

- _Ahora solo estaba yo._ \- me dije con tristeza.

Tras una larga ducha, que me dejó más dormida que despierta, salí del baño con el pijama ya puesto. Natsu estaba durmiendo en mi cama, y antes de darme cuenta estaba sonriendo mientras lo observaba. Con un ultimo suspiro apagué la luz y me acosté a su lado.

 _-Hay cosas que por muchos años que pasan nunca cambian.-_ me dije con una sonrisa _.-_ _Es tan ... cálido y tan familiar.-_ pensé justo antes de quedarme dormida.

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

-¡Buuu!- aparecí chillando en el despacho del maestro Makarov. Este estaba reunido en él junto a Gildarts y Jellal. Los tres saltaron sorprendidos al escucharme y yo reí ante sus reacciones.- ¿Os asuste? - pregunte entre risas.

-¿Qué hace aquí Primera? - preguntó Jellal sorprendido.

-¿Reunidos a estas horas de la noche los tres? - dije ignorando su pregunta.- ¿Planeando un complot quizás? - reí de nuevo.

-No primera.- me miro serio Makarov.- ¿Lo sabes no? Por eso estas aquí.- deje la risa y los mire seria. Asentí.

 _Sabía por qué estaban ahí._

-Si, lo se.- afirme.- Por eso he venido.- ninguno habló.- Lo habéis sentido ¿No? Por eso te has reunido aquí con Gildarts y Jellal.- dije sin dudar.- ¿Verdad maestro? - él suspiro con cansancio y asintió.

-Hace un par de horas, por eso los llamé.- explico.- Lucy a regresado.- yo asentí ante sus palabras.

-Si, la vi regresar hace unas horas.- afirme.- Estuve intentando seguirla, pero logró darme esquinazo en todo momento como si sintiera que la perseguía.- me lamente.- Iba junto a un chico, muy raro.

-Esta con Natsu.- hablo por primera vez Gildarts y todos lo miramos confundidos.- Cuando se fue Lucy, Natsu hablo conmigo y me dijo que iría por las noches a su casa a esperar a que volviera.- lo mire sorprendida.- Por eso ahora mismo tiene que estar con ella.- todos asintieron a sus palabras.

-Esta bien.- suspire.- Notasteis que la fuerza de Lucy estaba ...

-Su magia esta difuminada, y eso prueba que esta agotada.- me interrumpió Makarov terminando mi frase.- No sé que es lo que ha hecho estos tres días pero... ella a regresado agotada por completo.

-Lo se, pude sentirlo.- susurre.- Pero no tengo ni idea de que hizo en estos días, porque me fue imposible seguirla.- ellos asintieron.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, y menos si ni siquiera la Primera ha logrado descubrir algo.- hablo Jellal.- Esta no es la Lucy de antes.- se lamento y todos asentimos estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Esta bien, por el momento la vigilaremos.- dijo Gildarts frunciendo el ceño.- Pero que no se nota.- agregó con rapidez.- No conocemos del todo a esta Lucy y no sabemos de que es capaz.- asentimos de nuevo.

-Pues ya está, todos a dormir.- grito Makarov.- Que estas reuniones me tienen agotado.- se lamento.- Como si no tuviese suficiente con las reuniones del consejo.- resoplo molesto causándonos la risa a todos. Y antes de escuchar nada más desaparecí del cuarto.

 _-Todo esto era tan... extraño.-_ me dije con tristeza _.- Tenia que lograr seguir a Lucy._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Ahora si ... Lucy esta de regreso en el gremio. Al parecer el chico desconocido que la acompañaba no era otro que el pequeño zorro, Yuki. ¿Que mas secretos esconderá Lucy?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	7. Capitulo 5: Sola

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ACLARACIÓN_** _ **: En el capitulo anterior, gracias a los comentarios supe que había problemas en cuanto a la redacción del mismo. Y no es que yo no lo redactara bien jajaja. En mi ordenador tengo el traductor en automático, y lo que yo no sabia es que los textos que ya están en español, son cambiados según el criterio del traductor automático. ¡No tenia ni idea de eso!**_

 _ **Imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando vi los comentarios y la confusión al ver el capitulo, por que eso no es lo que había escrito yo jajaja. Por lo que rápidamente fui a mi perfil, actualice el capitulo y desactive la opción del traductor.**_

 _ **En fin... para aquellos que leyeron el capitulo cuatro "malo", os aviso que ya esta subido el capitulo correcto. Gracias por avisarme y perdonen las molestias. Intentare que no pase mas, pero si pasase... por favor avisadme para poder cambiarlo cuanto antes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Una respiración en la oreja me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me senté en la cama confuso. _¿Dónde estaba?_ Mire a mí alrededor y vi que era la casa de Lucy, y como un flash toda la noche anterior me vino a la mente. Rápidamente gire la cabeza y la vi.

Lucy estaba dormida a mi lado, y antes de darme cuenta estaba sonriendo mientras la observaba. Alce la mano y le aparte un mecho que le caía en la cara pasándoselo por la oreja. Luego pose la mano en su mejilla, era tan suave. Le acaricie el pelo de nuevo, sonriendo. Fui acercándome poco a poco y al final pegue mí frente a la suya.

 _-Lucy seguía siendo Lucy.-_ me dije observándola.- _Por mucho que cambiase, siempre seria ella_.

-...- Lucy continuaba durmiendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años, eh Lucy?- suspire. Antes de poder hacer nada un carraspeo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Yuki estaba mirándonos… en su forma de zorro. Alce la cabeza, mirándolo, pero la mano continuó acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me miro sonriendo.

-No quiero nada.- dijo con burla.- Solo estoy observando.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando estas con Lucy?- pregunte al ver que no tenia pensado decir nada mas.

-Desde hace cuatro años, poco después de que los otros se fueran.- ¿Otros? Al ver mi cara me lo aclaro.- Sus espíritus.- eso me sorprendió.

-Hablas de Loke y los otros.- afirme frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dímelo.- vi como el zorro se subía a la cama, poniéndose frente a mí.

-Sobre eso no se los detalles, cuando nosotros llegamos hasta Lucy, ellos ya no estaban.- miro unos segundos a Lucy con lastima y luego se centro en mi de nuevo.- Y nunca le preguntamos lo ocurrido. Le afectaba… demasiado.

-Y en los otros 4 años… ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué fue de ella?- pregunte en voz baja.

-Lo siento, pero eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo.- dijo suspirando.- Solo puedo decirte que… Han sido cuatro años muy largos e... _intensos_ para ella.- alce la cabeza mirándolo de frente.

-¿Cuatro años?- hable confundido.- Pero si han pasado Cinco.

-Lo se. Pero como dije antes, solo la conozco desde hace cuatro años.- insistió.- Sobre el primer año solo se lo poco que ella me ha dicho, y no es mucho.- me miro serio.- Los primeros seis meses estuvo como modelo, se había quedado sola y no sabia que más hacer. Y los otros seis meses trabajo con un estúpido que no paraba de gritar.- sonreí ante lo ultimo. Podía imaginarme perfectamente de quien hablaba.- Pero todo esto ya lo sabéis, estuvieseis investigándola. Buscándola... y ella lo sabía.- abrí la boca sorprendido.

-¿Ella lo sabia?- asintió.- ¿Por qué no vino? Estuvimos buscándola por varios años.- al escucharme hablar la cara del zorro cambio a una cabreada.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar su decisión?- fui a hablar pero me lo impidió.- Ninguno de tus amigos tiene derecho a pedirle ninguna explicación o de cuestionar sus decisiones... Y tu menos que nadie.- dijo enfadado.- ¿O no fuiste tu el que se marcho? ¿El que se fue sin decirle nada? Después de Tártaros simplemente… os fuisteis, desaparecisteis. Cada uno eligió su camino.- agache la cabeza.- Ella sabe que no es vuestra culpa, que cada uno tenia que seguir su camino. Pero el que lo sepa... no hace desparecer la soledad o el dolor.- fui a añadir algo, pero una voz nos detuvo.

-Natsu.- mire a Lucy al oírla decir mi nombre, pero esta seguía durmiendo.- Natsu.- decía mi nombre en sueños. Parecía estar despertando. Sonreí.

-Natsu, solo recuerda que han pasado cinco años, y que Lucy ha pasado por mucho.- dijo con rapidez.

-...- escuchaba lo que me decía, pero no aparte la vista de Lucy.

-Dile a tus amigos que no la sigan o la cabrearan, que cuando ella este lista os dirá la verdad.- continuo diciendo.- Y en cuanto a ti... esta vez no la dejes sola.- apreté la mandíbula al escucharle. Tenía razón, no podía negar nada.- Ahora me voy, dile a Lucy que me llame mas tarde. Adiós Natsu.- y sin mas desapareció. Segundos después escuche bostezar a Lucy. Se había despertado.

-Natsu, ¿estas despierto?- dijo mirando por toda la habitación.- Yuki, ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano.

-Yuki no esta, se acaba de ir.- explique.- Dijo que lo llamaras más tarde.- ella suspiro.

-Vale, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme.- asentí.- ¿Quieres desayunar antes de ir al gremio?- volví a asentir de nuevo, y sin esperar más se levantó y entro al baño. Yo me quede mirando la puerta sin moverme.

 _¿Qué habrá pasado en estos cinco años?_

El zorro tenía razón, nadie del gremio tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones de ningún tipo... y yo menos. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y la enterré en ellas. Las pase por el pelo, despeinandolo. No se cuanto pase en esa postura antes de que la voz de Lucy me hiciera reaccionar de nuevo.

-¿Natsu?- alce la cabeza y la vi apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, envuelta en la toalla. Trague saliva sonrojado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- no conteste, solo mire como se iba acercando paso a paso hacia mí.

-¡Natsuuu! ¿Me escuchas?- Lucy se había puesto a solo un paso mío. Yo estaba sentado en la cama, por lo que tuve que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.- ¿Estas bien?- yo asentí con la cabeza y me aclare la garganta.

-Si, solo es que tengo hambre.- dije en susurros. Lucy poso las manos en mis hombros, y yo antes de darme cuenta puse las mías en sus caderas. Los primeros segundos note como se tensaba, luego la tensión la abandono.

-¿Hambre?- pregunto con gracia.- Pues vamos a hacer la comida.- se alejo poco a poco y tendió la mano hacia mi.- Voy ha hacer la comida. ¿Me acompañas?- asentí de nuevo y cogí su mano.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _-¿Había perdido la cabeza o que?-_ me pregunte frustrada. Al salir del baño vi a Natsu con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, como si quisiese esconderse o se sintiese culpable por algo.

 _¿Qué le pasaría?_

En ese momento no pude evitar acercarme a él, intentar que abandonase esa aura culpable (cosa que había logrado). Ahora mismo estábamos desayunando antes de ir al gremio. Natsu comía como una bestia, y yo solo lo observaba. Ahora que había descansado, había recuperado mi fuerza por completo, por lo que podía sentir toda la magia que Natsu desprendía.

Hace cinco años no era capaz de ver el aura (o magia) de la gente, ni muchas otras cosas. Pero estaba segura de que por aquel entonces no tenía tanta magia. Antes, Natsu era fuerte. Pero ahora… veía algo diferente y eso me tenia muy curiosa.

-Natsu.- me miro al escuchar que lo llamaba.- ¿Cómo entrenaste el primer año? ¿Qué hiciste?- él me miro sorprendido, he incluso note como se tensaba.

-¿A que viene eso ahora Lucy?- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Fue un entrenamiento normal.

-¿Enserio? Antes de que… todo pasara, eras fuerte Natsu.- hice una pausa.- Pero ahora, tu aura es… enorme, además de que la noto diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy igual que siempre.- respondio a la defensiva.- ¿Y tu? ¿Que has hecho en estos cinco años? Dímelo.

-Tu lo sabes muy bien.- le dije mosqueada.- Se que estuvisteis buscándome. Una vez, hace poco menos de un año, pasasteis justo a mi lado, pero no me reconocisteis.- me burle.- Fui demasiado lista para vosotros.

-¿Por qué no nos paraste? ¿Por qué no regresaste?- no conteste, y al ver que no diría nada hablo de nuevo.- Esta bien. Te diré que hice, solo si tú me dices algo.- yo asentí.- Es verdad que te buscamos, y sabemos que hiciste el primer año.- me miro frunciendo el ceño.- Pero los otros cuatro… desapareces. No sabemos nada.

-Esta bien, te diré.- él me sonrió.- Pero tú primero, o no diré nada.- vi como lo pensaba antes de rendirse.

-Vale.- callo durante unos segundos.- Estuve entrenando con el Drogón Force, para controlarlo. Diferentes partes del fuego, y trabaje en lo que Igneel dijo antes de…- bajo la cabeza.- En lo de los anticuerpos, no se explicarlo bien. Solo que logre pasar todo ese nivel.- alzo la cabeza de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos.- Ahora te toca a ti.- yo asentí.

-El primer año ya lo sabes.- comience a decir.- Y los otros cuatro años estuve entrenando, recorrí varios lugares buscando las otras llaves.- me miro confundido.

-¿Diferentes? Te refieres a esas llaves raras que enseñaste cuando apareciste en el gremio ¿Verdad?- asentí.- Pero Lucy ¿Qué paso con Loke y los demás?- pregunto de manera ansiosa.- Y el zorro ese ¿Quién es o que es? ¿Y de donde viene ese poder y esos ojos?

-A ver, Yuki es una de las llaves moradas y su forma verdadera es el zorro, pero adquiere forma humana cuando necesito ayuda o estoy en peligro.- explique.- Sobre Loke y los otros… digamos que ya no podía estar con ellos.- susurre dolida.- Y los ojos, son cosa del poder. Según las emociones que este sintiendo o lo cansada que este serán de un color u otro.- fui a decir algo mas, pero Natsu se había levantado de su silla y se había puesto delante de mí en menos de un segundo. Me agarro la cara por ambas mejillas, y se me quedo mirando a la cara fijamente.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

-Tienes razón.- lo mire confundida.- Ahora tus ojos son de un Rojo cálido, con reflejos… chocolate.- sonrió emocionado.- Me encantaban tus ojos chocolate.- me soltó la cara, pero no se alejo de mi. Lo mire a los ojos, y él no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Pude ver como poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, lentamente... como si no quisiese asustarme. Vi como su vista bajaba, durante apenas un solo segundo, hacia mis labios, antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos. Siguió acercándose, y cuando sentí como su aliento rozaba mis labios, un chillido nos sobresalto.

-¡SE GUSSSTAN!- ese chillido me hizo empujar a Natsu hacia atrás, y este callo al suelo sonrojado. Mire hacia el lado y vi a Happy volando en la entrada de la cocina con las patas tapándole la boca mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-Yo vine a por vosotros para ir al gremio, pero veo que estáis ocupados.- se burlo.- Iré al gremio y les diré.- intento escapar, pero Natsu se le adelanto y lo agarro de una pata.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte.- le dijo sonriendo.- Solo estábamos hablando, y ahora nos ayudaras a recoger el desayuno y después iremos al gremio.- Happy al ver la cara que Natsu le estaba dando se asusto y asintió llorando.

-¡Lussy! Natsu es malo conmigo.- chillo lanzándose a mis brazos. Escuche como Natsu reía por lo bajo.

Después de eso recogimos y salimos de la casa dirección al gremio. Natsu y yo íbamos uno al lado del otro, mientras que Happy iba en mis brazos. Fuimos caminando tranquilamente durante todo el camino, hablando de cualquier cosa. Y solo en ese momento, andando al lado de Natsu, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos todo esto.

 _A los demás..._

 _...Pero sobretodo a él._

Pero una vez mas, una voz dentro de mi cabeza me recordaba los cinco años que habían pasado, y como había estado todo ese tiempo.

 _Sola._

Después de ese pensamiento, el camino hasta el gremio se hizo demasiado largo. Con un peso enorme sobre los hombros.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido?**_ ** _Lucy ha contado un mínimo trozo de esos cinco años vacíos... pero todavía queda MUCHO mas por saber. Lucy tiene mucho secretos jajaja_**

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	8. Capitulo 6: Shasa

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-¿Erza crees que Happy traerá a Lucy?- me pregunto Levy por décima vez. Media hora atrás el maestro había mandado a Happy para traer a esos dos, pero todavía no habían llegado.

-Si Levy.- respondí con una sonrisa.- El maestro mando a Happy para que trajese a Natsu y sobretodo a Lucy, no tardaran en llegar.- Levy asintió y se fue a sentarse de nuevo con Gajeel y Lily.

-¿Qué piensas Erza?- mire a Gray.

-En Lucy, quiero saber que paso con ella.- lo mire de arriba abajo y sonreí.- Gray, tu ropa.- él salto de la mesa.

-¡Aaah cuando…!- pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse acallo su queja y todos miramos hacia ella.

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO!- grito Natsu como siempre y Lucy entro detrás de él con Happy en sus brazos. Mire a Natsu y a Happy, y vi que ellos estaban igual que siempre. Luego mire hacia Lucy.

Miraba al frente, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese concentrada en algo o le estuviesen hablando, pero nadie le hablaba. Ella si estaba diferente, además del pelo y los ojos, notaba algo diferente, extraño.

 _¿Seria su magia, o la fuerza que poseía ahora?_

Vi como Natsu fue hasta la mesa de siempre sentándose al lado de Wendy y comenzando una nueva pelea con Grey.

- _Era bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban._ \- me dije con una sonrisa.

Luego mire de nuevo a Lucy, centrándome en ella. Esta se había quedado mirando la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu, Wendy y Grey. Los miraba fijamente, como si estuviese decidiendo algo importante. Luego vi como suspiraba, daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la barra pidiéndole un baso de agua a Mira. La mire un par de minutos mas mientras andaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás y luego aparte la mirada y me concentre en parar la pelea entre Natsu y Grey, que ni sabia por que había empezado esta vez.

De vez en cuando miraba a Lucy de reojo, vigilándola, pero no se había movido del sitio. Vi como Levy se sentaba a su lado e intentaba hablar con ella. Levy sonreía y reía sin parar, pero Lucy solo asentía, no hablaba. Y por la postura de la espalda o los brazos, sabia que estaba tensa.

 _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Fui a apartar la mirada, pero la voz confundida y asustada de Levy me hizo mirarlas de golpe. Y no solo yo, si no que todo el gremio observaba. Algunos de reojo, y otros descaradamente.

-Lucy…- llamo de nuevo Levy con voz temblorosa, pero esta no le prestaba atención y un aura blanca y negra salía de Lucy. En ese momento gremio empezó a temblar ligeramente, mire al suelo unos segundos y luego a Lucy de nuevo

 _¿Era ella la que estaba provocando esto?_

Me levanté de golpe de la silla y di dos pasos en su dirección. El aura que rodeaba a Lucy aumentaba y disminuía, y el color del aura que la rodeaba iba perdiendo el blanco poco a poco, y en su lugar el lado negro aumentaba un poco más según pasaban los minutos.

 _¿Qué demonios ocurría?_

Di un paso mas hacia Lucy con la espada en mano, pero en ese momento ella se levanto de golpe de la silla y miro a un punto delante de ella, por lo que confundida dirigí mi mirada hacia donde la suya vagaba, y al ver el lugar me sorprendí.

 _No había nada._

 ** _PVO Lucy._**

No es que no estuviese feliz de ver a Levy de nuevo, era solo que desde antes de entrar al gremio me estaba sintiendo tensa... _en guardia..._

 _...Y yo sabía lo que significaba eso._

Me había sentado en la barra ya que no me apetecía sentarme con Natsu y los demás, por que eso seria tan… normal, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Y yo no quería eso, porque nada era igual y nunca volvería a serlo.

Levy continuaba hablando y no sabia si hacerla calla, (por muy mal que eso sonase) o marcharme directamente. Pero antes de que pudiese decidir nada, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al completo. Note como los músculos se me tensaban al máximo, y como los bellos de la nuca se erizaban.

-Lucy.- note como la voz de Levy salió confundida, pero no conteste.- Lucy…- escuche de nuevo. Fui a contestar, pero un escalofrió mayor que el anterior me recorrió por completo. Me levanté de un salto y mire hacia el lado.

 _Ahí estaba ella..._

 _...Shasa._

Estaba parada en medio del gremio con el pelo largo y negro, y los brazos cruzados. Sonreía hacia mí, una sonrisa fría y vacía. Sabía por que había venido porque esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Ignore a todos los del gremio (que sabia que me estaban mirando, como si hubiese perdido la razón), y me centre únicamente en ella.

-¿Te alegras de verme?- me preguntó pero no respondí.- Te sorprendí ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose.

-¿Para eso has venido… para reírte?- dije apretando ambos puños furiosa.

-No solo para eso.- se puso una mano en la cadera.- Simplemente es mi visita rutinaria para recordarte las cosas.- en estos momentos apretaba tanto los dientes, que de milagro seguían en su sitio.

-No necesito que me recuerdes nada.- dije molesta.- No he olvidado nada.

-Es bueno saberlo.- cruzo los brazos en el pecho y me miro seria.- Sabes lo que vine a decirte ¿No?- asentí.

-Si.- susurre.- Lo tengo muy presente cada día.- me lamente.- Y ahora que ya me lo has recordado puedes marcharte.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda… que no damos segundas oportunidades.- la mire a los ojos y por un momento me pareció ver compasión en su mirada.- La próxima vez, no regresaras.- y desapareció. Los próximos minutos no se escuchó ni una sola respiración.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Podía sentir como el _aura_ estaba fuera de mí y no podía controlarla estando nerviosa. Me pase las manos por el pelo, y poco a poco empecé a tranquilizarme. Podía sentir como el aura oscura iba ocultándose de nuevo, y varios minutos después baje las manos y solté el aire de golpe.

 _Lo había logrado... estaba tranquila._

Pero la tensión no me abandonaba ya que podía sentir como cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba en tensión. Tras lo que parecieron horas, alguien se aclaro la garganta y al girar la cabeza vi que el causante era Makarov. Este me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y a su lado estaba la primera, que me miraba igual que él.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- asentí.- ¿Qué fue lo de hace unos momentos?- tensa es poco decir para como estaba en esos momentos, por lo que respire hondo de nuevo e intente poner una sonrisa en los labios

-No es nada, solo una broma, ¿Os lo creísteis verdad?- reí frente a ellos.- Esto me dejo agotada, voy a que Mirajane me de algo de beber.- no espere respuesta, ignore a los demás y mire fijamente el baso de agua que mira me había dado y poco a poco la gente empezó a volver a sus cosas. Solo entonces pude suspirar aliviada.

-Erza, Natsu, a mi despacho.- escuche decir a Makarov.- Quiero hablar con vosotros.- no escuché respuesta, por lo que supuse que le siguieron y varios minutos después nadie me prestaba atención.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me desconecte por completo de todo lo demás.

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

Makarov cerró la puerta cuando todos habíamos entrado, y a mi no me había dicho nada pero igualmente los había seguido.

-Natsu, necesito saber si has averiguado algo, o si Lucy te ha dicho algo.- Natsu le asintió y comenzó a hablar y durante un largo rato estuvimos escuchando todo lo que él nos decía. Todo lo que el Zorro le había dicho sobre Lucy y sobre el mismo (que era un espíritu de una de las llaves moradas), y todo lo que le había dicho Lucy a él.

-Que no la vigilemos o se cabreara.- hablo pensativa.- Sabemos que es Lucy, ¿Pero sabemos hasta que punto ha cambiado?

- _Luce es Luce, y e_ so nunca cambiara.- dijo Natsu apretando los puños.- Y el zorro tiene razón, no tenemos derecho a criticar o a saber porque da igual por que razón fuese... ella se quedo sola.

-Lo se Natsu.- suspiro Erza.- Sabes que es como una hermana pequeña para mi, pero estoy preocupada.- se lamento.- Quiero saber qué paso en estos cuatro años, ¿O tú no quieres saberlo?- le reprocho.- Hay cosas muy raras.

-Erza tiene razón.- suspiro Makarov.- Empezando por lo ocurrido abajo hace unos minutos.- me miro directamente.- Maestra ¿Sabes que ocurrió?- dude en contestar.

 _Lo había visto._

Sabía que ella no hablaba sola como todos los demás pensaban porque yo si había podido ver una figura difuminada, y también había podido escuchar lo que esa figura decía... y estaba confundida. Al estar difuminada no sabía quien o que había estado en el gremio hablando con Lucy. Me había parecido escuchar el nombre de _ella_ , pero eso era imposible. Y lo peor ¿Cómo es que yo no podía verlo? Y lo que la figura le había dicho a Lucy...

 ** _"Sabes lo que vine a decirte ¿No? […]_**

 ** _La próxima vez, no regresaras […]_**

 ** _Recuerda… que no damos segundas oportunidades"_**

Y las contestaciones de la maga estelar o todos sus gestos mientras hablaba con la figura, como si supiese quien es o como si esperase su visita. Suspire confundida y al alzar la vista (que no recordaba haber bajado) vi como tres pares de ojos me observaban fijamente. Y supe que no podría ocultarlo por siempre, por lo que me rendí y comencé a contarles todo sobre la figura difuminada, y sobre todo lo que esta le había dicho a Lucy.

 _Seria una charla muy larga._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Parece que Lucy esta rodeada de muchos secretos, y cada uno de ellos mas raro que el anterior. ¿Quien es esta chica, y como es que Mavis no pudo verla claramente? ¿Que querían decir las palabras de esa persona a Lucy?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	9. Capitulo 7: Aura Opresiva

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

- _No entiendo nada._ \- dijeron todos a la misma vez.

Eso fue lo primero que se escucho en la habitación desde que había acabado de contar todo lo que había pasado abajo, y todos parecían confusos. Parecían no saber como agarrar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

-¿Estará Lucy en peligro?- pregunto Erza frustrada, pero nadie contesto

-La realidad, es que no sabemos nada.- admitió cansado Makarov.- Y Natsu tiene razón, no tenemos ningún derecho.- se lamento.- Por el momento la dejaremos tranquila, solo mantened un ojo en ella por si esta en peligro.- callo por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño.- Lo que paso abajo… me da muy mala espina.- todos asentimos de acuerdo con sus ultimas palabras.

-Maestro, nos trajo aquí solo para esto, ¿O hay alguna otra razón?- pregunto Erza.

-Orga, el maestro de Sabertooth ha hablado conmigo, y a pedido ayuda de Fairy Tail para una misión, y yo acepte.- explico Makarov.- Orga mandara a Sting, Rogue y Yukino, y yo os mando a vosotros dos, a Gray y a Lucy.- vi como los dos asintieron.- Pues ya esta, vamos a decírselo a los demás y así podréis iros mañana.- salimos del despacho y bajamos las escaleras.

Miramos por todo el gremio buscando a la misma persona, y fue en el mismo lugar que horas atrás donde la encontramos. Lucy estaba en la barra sentada, en la misma posición que cuando subimos al despacho. Erza y Natsu comenzaron a andar hacia ella, pero el sonido de una pequeña explosión, y humo al lado de Lucy los paro de golpe. No fue hasta segundos después que el humo desapareció y fuimos capaces de ver que alguien había aparecido junto a Lucy.

 _Yuki._

Había aparecido en su forma de zorro y se había posado en la barra. Este miro a Lucy durante unos segundo, después salto al suelo y se trasformo en un adolescente.

- _Esa seria la forma humana de la que hablo Natsu._ \- pensé mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No me has llamado.- le recrimino Yuki. Desde donde estábamos, los cuatro podíamos escuchar perfectamente la conversación por lo que prestamos mayor atención a lo que decían.

-Lo se.- le respondió.

-Se que _ella_ ha venido.- contesto de vuelta.- Pude sentir tu _aura_ aparecer, como también pude notar como casi te descontrolas.

-También lo se.- Lucy continuaba mirando su baso de agua, como si fuese la cosa mas importante.

-La he encontrado.- con esas palabras Lucy miro a Yuki sorprendida.- Pero tenemos que ir rápido, no esta en un lugar muy… bueno.- Lucy suspiro.

-Vallamos a por ella de inmediato.- dijo con resignación.- Tenemos que conseguirla si o si.

-...- Yuki la miro fijamente en silencio durante unos segundos.- Se lo que te ha dicho, siempre es lo mismo.- acabo diciendo, y Lucy solo le aparto la mirada.- Pero Shasa tiene razón... tienes que controlarte mejor.

-Lo se.- la escuche gruñir, y eso fue lo ultimo que escuche por que mi cabeza solo repetía una única cosa en ella:

 _Shasa..._

 _...Shasa..._

 _...Shasa._

-¿La figura que había hablado con Lucy era Shasa? ¿Cómo _podía_ Lucy conocerla? ¿ _De que_ la conocía? _-_ me pregunte incapaz de reaccionar. Respire varias veces, y cuando fui capaz de calmarme me dispuse a intervenir, pero en ese momento Lucy se levantó de la silla seguida por Yuki y una voz me impidió hablar.

-¿Dónde vas Lucy?- pregunto Natsu.

-Voy a una misión, volveré en unos días.- siguió caminando hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Makarov la detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Misión?- pregunto sorprendido.- Pero no puedes, tienes que ir junto con Natsu, Erza y Gray a una misión conjunta junto a Sabertooth.- Lucy arqueo una ceja mirando al maestro.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _¿Misión… Con Sabertooth?_

-¿Como?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna misión con ellos.

-Pero no puedes, simplemente no hacerla.- se quejo.- ¡Tienes que ir con ellos!

Vale... esa orden por parte de Makarov había logrado enfadarme... y eso no era bueno, porque podía sentir como _el aura_ empezaba a salir a mí alrededor sin poder evitarlo. Intente tranquilizarme, pero me era difícil. Respire un par de veces, y cuando logre detener (de manera mínima) _el aura,_ mire a Makarov con expresión seria.

-¿Por que se supone que tengo que hacerle caso?- él me miro sorprendido.- No tengo por que obedecer, además… no es como si pudieseis obligarme.- mas aura salió disparada de mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como algunos en el gremio caían de rodillas, como si algo los empujase hacia el suelo. Otros, como el maestro, Erza, Jellal, Gildarts… se mantenían de pie, pero sudaban, y se notaba que hacían fuerza para no ser arrastrados al suelo. Mientras que Natsu no parecía nada afectado.

- _¿Cómo es que no le afectaba? ¿Seria más fuerte de lo que creía en un principio?_ \- me pregunte a mi misma con curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza, totalmente confundida por lo ocurrido, y después centre mi atención en el maestro, que continuaba mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.- Yo tengo una misión y no podéis detenerme.- dije sin dudar.- Y si lo intentáis…- pero no pude terminar la frase, porque una mano sobre mi hombro me paro.

 _Yuki._

-Lucy para, te estas saliendo de control.- me suplico preocupado.- O te tranquilizas, o será muy tarde.- insistió.- ¡Recuerda las palabras de _ella!-_ esa ultima frase me trajo a la realidad de golpe. Respire de nuevo y comencé a relajarme, y unos minutos después regrese a la normalidad.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe con sinceridad mirando a Makarov a los ojos.- Tengo que rechazar esa misión porque rengo una propia... muy importante, y espero que lo comprenda.- él asintió, todavía sorprendido.- Volveré en unos días.- y sin esperar contestación me di la vuelta y salí por las puertas del gremio.

-Lucy, no puedes seguir así.- me recrimino Yuki.- Sabes lo que _Shasa_ y todos los demás te dijeron.- dijo serio.- Si esto sigue así…

-Lo se.- dije interrumpiéndolo.- No volverá a pasar.- prometí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y solo continuamos andando hacia casa en absoluto silencio. Tenía cosas que preparar por el día de hoy, y mañana iría a buscarla.

- _Por ahora, necesitaba descansar._ \- me dije con un suspiro cansado.

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

-Shasa.- dije en voz alta y los tres se giraron a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa primera?- pregunto Makarov, pero no conteste.

- _De momento necesitaba ver un par de cosas, antes de decir nada_.- pensé mirándolos fijamente.- Nada… no es nada.- no espere a que contestara y solo desaparecí.

 _Shasa... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 ** _PVO Erza_**

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

La maestra había repetido el nombre del que hablaban Lucy y Yuki, como si lo conociera. Y luego, sin dar ninguna explicación, desapareció. Mire hacia la puerta, por donde minutos antes Lucy había salido del gremio.

Lucy… _¿Qué demonios haba sido eso?_

Todavía podía sentir como el aura que Lucy desprendía me empujaba hacia el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, había visto como la mayoría del gremio caían arrodillados al suelo, como si algo les impidiese levantarse Yo, al igual que el maestro, Jellal y Gildarts (a parte de otros como Grey o Gajeel) habíamos conseguido mantenernos de pie... pero a malas penas. Mire al maestro y a los demás, que continuaban mirando a la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _¿De verdad eso había sido provocado por Lucy?_

-Natsu, ¿A dónde vas?- al escuchar esa pregunta hecha por Gildarts, me gire mirando a Natsu. Este se había puesto a caminar hacia la puerta.

- _El parecía estar normal_.- me dije confundida.- _Ni un poco agotado, como parecíamos estar todos los demás (unos más que otros).-_ me lleve las manos a la cabeza _.-_ _¿Sera que a el no le había afectado?-_ me pregunte. _\- Y si era así… ¿Por que?_

-Eehh… yo iba…a…- la voz de Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos.- Iba a preparar… la maleta de mañana… si eso, la maleta.- decía de manera nerviosa.

-Claro Natsu.- hable riendo.- Ve a por la maleta, pero no llegues tarde mañana a la estación.- le dije.- A las 8 ahí ¿Vale?

-C-cl-claro, ahí estaré.- y sin mas salió corriendo del gremio. Yo reí de nuevo, junto a todos los que estaban a mi lado. Natsu estaba creciendo.

-¿Os disteis cuenta?- preguntó Gildarts dejando la risa de lado.- Natsu fue el único que no se vio afectado por ese… aura extraña de Lucy.- asentí, de acuerdo con sus palabras.- ¿Por que será?

-Creo…- empezó hablando el maestro.- Que Natsu va a ser el único que podrá llegar hasta Lucy y averiguar que paso en estos cuatro años.- asentí de nuevo.

-En fin.- hablo de Nuevo Makarov.- Erza, Gray y tu iros ya a preparar la maleta y descansar para mañana.- no espero a que contestase, solo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su despacho, con Gildarts y Jellal a sus espaldas.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡Espérame Natsu!- escuche gritar a Happy.- ¡Me voy a chivar a Lucy!

-¡Corre Happy!- le dije mirando hacia el pero sin dejar de correr.

Había hecho la maleta para mañana, y había echado a correr hacia la casa de Lucy, seguido por Happy. Quería hablar con ella antes de tener que irnos cada uno a su misión. Ademas de que tenia mucha curiosidad y no podía dejar de preguntarme que misión era la que tenia que hacer Lucy. Al llegar frente a su edificio cogí la maleta más fuerte y salte por la ventana para entrar a la casa.

- _Había cosas que nunca tenían que cambiar._ \- me dije riendo. Entre esperando el chillido de Lucy, pero nada pasó.

Mire por toda la habitación, pero no había nadie. Agudice el oído, esperando escuchar a Lucy, pero solo escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. ¿Seria ella? Salte dentro de la casa y comencé a andar hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba por coger el pomo una voz me detuvo.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?- salte varios pasos hacia atrás reconociendo a Yuki como el dueño de esa voz.- ¿Y que haces aquí?- al mirarlo de reojo pude ver que estaba en su forma humana.

-Yo solo… vine ha hablar con Lucy antes de irnos mañana.- dije riendo de manera nerviosa.

-...Claro.- ce callo durante un momento, como si estuviese escuchando algo y luego me miro sonriendo.- Dile a Lucy que me voy y que mañana me llame cuando vallamos a irnos.- y sin más desapareció.

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada por que en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y Lucy salió en toalla, y yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para quedarme mirándola embobado. Ella se me quedo mirando sorprendida, y después me dio un puñetazo dejándome inconsciente durante un rato. Al despertarme en el suelo del cuarto, escuche voces en la cocina y sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia allí. En ella estaban Happy y Lucy hablando y riéndose.

-Happy dijo que no cenasteis.- dijo al verme entrar.- Tienes tu cena en el frigorífico.- la mire embobado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- dije negando con una sonrisa.- Gracias.

- _Todo parecía tan… normal._ \- me dije horas después mientras la observaba. Parecíamos haber vuelto varios años al pasado, y no quería que eso cambiase. Y por eso mismo tenia que mantener a Lucy conmigo.- _Siempre, y yo me encargaría de eso.-_ me dije decidido.

Ya en la habitación continuamos hablando y el primero en caer dormido fue Happy, y luego, poco a poco Lucy fue cerrando los ojos. Y estando solo yo despierto me quede mirándolos por un largo rato, después me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos.

- _Mañana seria otro día_.- me dije agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Podía sentir como unos brazos estaban a mí alrededor._

Estaba tan cómoda, y no quería despertarme, pero tenia que hacerlo. Poco a poco empecé a abrirlos, encontrarme de frente con la cara de Natsu ya que lo tenía a pocos centímetros de mi cara, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos bajaron hasta sus labios. Me fui acercando poco a poco, pero en el último momento me acobarde y simplemente me quede mirándolo. En ese momento él empezó a despertarse y yo me hice la dormida. Unos minutos después simule estar despertando, abrí los ojos y le vi mirándome.

-Hay que prepararse.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Tu tienes que irte, y si yo llego tarde Erza me matara.- yo reí, aunque sabia que decía la verdad.

En silencio preparamos las cosas y desayunamos, después cogimos las cosas y fuimos a la estación. Al llegar estaban ya todos ahí por lo que rápidamente subimos al tren, ya que a pesar de ir a lugares distintos, podíamos ir en el mismo (y nos bajaríamos en diferentes paradas). Durante varias horas fuimos hablando sentados en el vagón y cuando llegamos a la parada me levanté despidiéndome y salí por la puerta.

-Lucy, lleva cuidado.- me dijo Natsu cuando llegamos a la puerta.- Por favor.

-Tranquilo, siempre lo tengo.- fui a salir por la puerta, pero el agarre de Natsu en mi brazo me lo impidió.

-Lucy... vuelve pronto.- susurro acercándose a mi.- Tengo... algo importante que decirte.- fui a decirle algo, pero me paralice al ver como se acercaba a mi de manera lenta. Llevó los labios a mi frente, y los poso en ella durante lo que parecieron minutos. Luego pego su frente a la mía y se quedo ahí parado.

 _Se sentía tan… natural ese gesto._

Lo mire y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo. No supe porque, pero en ese momento se me escapo una lagrima. Fui a decirle algo, pero no reaccione a tiempo y Natsu ya estaba desapareciendo en el vagón de al lado. Suspirando confundida salí del tren, y me quede en medio, viendo como este desaparecía mientras me pasaba una mano por la frente.

- _Natsu_.- susurre.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Parece que Mavis sabe quien es Shasa, la visitante de Lucy, y por sus reacciones no parece algo bueno. Lucy va en misión en solitario para buscar algo, ¿Que sera? ¿Que pasara en la misión de ambos?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	10. Capitulo 8: Misión I

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡Cállate ya cabeza de llama!- al escuchar a Grey gritar lo mire de reojo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa cubito de hielo?- le pregunte mosqueado.

-¿Qué que me pasa?- se burlo.- ¡Me duele ya la cabeza de oírte suspirar por todo el camino!- se quejo.- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez idiota!

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo mire ofendido.- ¡Eso es mentira!- me defendí.- Solo… estoy preocupado por Lucy.

-Con que era eso flamitas.- me sonrió siniestramente.- Haber dicho que eran problemas de corazón volcán con patas.- se burlo, e inmediatamente después comenzó a reírse.

-¿A que te refieres?- me ignoro y continuo riéndose.- ¿De que te ríes?- al ver que no paraba me acerque a el y le di un cabezazo.- ¿Ya no te ríes eh?- fue a devolverme el golpe, pero la voz de Erza nos detuvo.

-¿Estáis peleando?- nos abrazamos y negamos fuertemente.- Así me gusta, que os comportéis como buenos chicos.- asentimos con rapidez.- Hemos llegado al punto de encuentro, no creo que los de Sabertooth tarden en llegar.- y como si los hubiese convocado, Yukino, Sting y Rouge aparecieron a lo lejos.

-¡Natsu!- grito el rubio al llegar frente a nosotros.- ¿Qué tal?- miro hacia todos lados.- ¿Dónde esta la rubia?

-El maestro dijo que vendría.- añadió Rouge.

-¿Rubia?... ¿Te refieres a Lucy?- él asintió.

-Lucy no pudo venir porque tenía otra misión de la que hacerse cargo.- contesto Erza y ellos asintieron. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Yukino bajaba la cabeza y apretaba su puño en el pecho.

 _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Fui a decirle algo pero un destello me llamo la atención, y a bajar un poco la vista y las vi. Las llaves de Lucy… Las que antes eran suyas. Además, había una que nunca había visto, y que brillaba mas que las demás _¿Seria una nueva?_ Las mire concentrado intentando imaginar que fue lo que paso, pero viendo que no se me daba bien me decidí a preguntar.

-Cerca de aquí hay un claro, descansaremos ahí.- se adelanto a hablar Erza cortando mi frase.- Mañana recogeremos información, y pasado mañana al amanecer atacaremos al gremio oscuro.- todos asentimos, y durante todo el camino hacia el claro nadie hablo, cada uno parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Derrotar a un gremio oscuro, esa era la misión que teníamos que hacer. Este gremio, Infernal Light (Luz infernal), había estado molestando a los pueblos cercanos y matando a mucha gente, y según parecía eran bastante fuertes, por eso Sabertooth había pedido la ayuda de Fairy Tail. Tras una media hora andando por fin llegamos al claro. Los chicos comenzamos a preparar la hoguera (cosa fácil) y las tres tiendas, que habían sido repartidas por Erza.

 _Yukino y Erza._

 _Gray y Rouge._

 _Sting y yo._

Según palabras exactas de Erza; _"Era buena manera para hacer nuevos amigos"_.

-¿Amigos?- bufe descontento.- Yo prefería dormir con Lucy.- susurre.

 ** _PVO Erza_**

Yukino y yo llevábamos un rato largo recogiendo leña para la hoguera de esta noche. Una al lado de otra, pero sin hablar. Aunque mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas sobre todo lo que quería preguntarle, pero no sabia como. Desde que nos habíamos encontrado había notado el juego de llaves que tenia enganchado en la cintura.

 _El que era de Lucy._

-Erza-san, ¿Necesita algo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.- Es que me esta mirando fijamente.- me dijo riéndose suavemente.

-No...no se… si.- me miro confundida y yo suspire.- La verdad es que necesito un favor, Yukino.

-¿Qué necesita Erza-san?- mi mirada fue de su cara hasta sus llaves.

-Nos gustaría hablar con Loke.- dije de golpe.- Necesitamos preguntarle algunas cosas.- abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego bajo la cabeza.

-...Claro.- susurro.- Al volver con los demás lo llamare.

Sin hablar de nada más continuamos recogiendo la leña y cuando vimos que teníamos suficiente nos dirigimos al campamento de nuevo. Al llegar, las tiendas estaban por los suelos sin montar, y los cuatro estaban peleándose.

-¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!- se giraron asustados, pero no les di tiempo a contestar y los noquee de un golpe. Mientras ellos despertaban Yukino y yo preparamos las tiendas y la hoguera, y unas horas después empezaron a despertar, cuando todo estaba terminado.

-Erza, ¿Quieres que les llame ya?- yo asentí.- Chicos, Yukino nos va a dejar hablar con Loke.- les explique al ver sus caras sorprendidas.

-Yo te abro puerta del león, de la sirvienta y de Acuario.- dijo Yukino concentrada.- ¡Loke, Virgo y Aquarius!- eso me sorprendió

 _-¿Tres puertas? ¿Desde cuando podía hacer eso Yukino?- me dije anonadada, y u_ nos segundos después los tres aparecieron delante de nosotros.

-¡Niña, para que nos llamaste!- le grito uno.

-¿Qué necesitas preciosa?- dijo otro.

-¿Castigo?- hablo la ultima.

Escuchar eso nos hizo recordar demasiadas cosas. Con un suspiro melancólico me gire y mire hacia Natsu y Gray, y por sus caras podía jurar que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo... Aunque Natsu parecía más tocado.

-No soy yo quien necesita veros, son ellos.- les dijo Yukino señalándonos. Los tres espíritus se giraron y al vernos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Chicos…?- hablo Loke.

-Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Aquarius con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitáis?

-Queremos haceros unas preguntas… sobre Lucy.- al escuchar el nombre de la rubia los tres se quedaron blancos como el papel, y un segundo después estaban pegados a ellos lanzando una pregunta detrás de otra.

-¿La princesa regreso? ¿Se encuentra bien?- grito uno.

-¿Regreso a casa, a Fairy Tail?- pregunto otro.

-¿Esta bien esa estúpida?- dijo la ultima.

Todos preguntaron a la vez. Los hice callar.

-Si, ella regreso a Fairy Tail hace unas semanas y esta bien.- explique confundida.- Pero esta… ligeramente diferente.- fruncí el ceño.- Pero antes de nada...- mire a Aquarius.- ¿Como es que estas aquí? Es decir, Lucy dijo… que tu…- ella asintió.

-Y era verdad pero hace poco mas de tres años el rey de los espíritus reconstruyo mi llave.- explico con indiferencia.- Y Loke se la dio a Yukino.

-Me alegro.- mire a Yukino de nuevo.- ¿Cómo es que puedes abrir tantas puertas?- la mire de arriba abajo.- Y no pareces cansada.

-Por que tengo todas las llaves.- nos las enseño.- Cuando Aquarius vino el rey de los espíritus me llamo y me dijo que me daría mas poder por haberlas conseguido todas.- explico.- Y entrene con todos ellos hasta que logre ser capaz de abrir tres puertas a la vez.

-Ahora, por favor, nos gustaría saber que paso con Lucy.- hable poniendo expresión seria.

-Esta bien.- nos sentamos todos y Loke empezó a contarnos.- _Aunque n_ _o sabemos todo lo que paso con exactitud..._

 _"Cuando Lucy llevaba cinco meses trabajando para Jason, hablo con el diciéndole que tenia que encargarse de algo importante, y que volvería en un mes mas o menos. Después se fue, no dijo a donde, solo dijo que era importante."_

 _"Estuvimos esperando en el mundo espiritual a que nos llamase y así pasaron dos días (tiempo humano) sin que supiéramos nada de ella. Hasta que de pronto sentimos que Lucy estaba en peligro"_ Nos tensamos al escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

 _"Intentamos salir a ayudarla pero no podíamos porque algo nos lo impedíamos. No podíamos ver nada… pero pudimos sentir cada herida que ella sufría."_ Mire a Natsu de reojo y vi que tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, y comenzaba a soltar calor a su alrededor.

 _"Horas después, sentimos como Lucy se desvanecía y de un momento a otro estábamos frente al rey. Nos dijo que ella había… muerto, y que los contratos habían desaparecido. Nosotros no creímos su palabras y vinimos al mundo humano a buscarla... pero no apareció su cuerpo."_ Estábamos todos sorprendidos.

- _¿Muerta…Lucy?_ \- me pregunte angustiada.

 _"Pero un mes después sentimos un tirón en el lazo que compartíamos con ella. La sentimos de nuevo, pero diferente, ademas de que los contratos no regresaron. Se lo dijimos al rey, y él intento llamarla, o restituir los contratos de nuevo, pero no podíamos. Su poder y su… esencia estaban cambiadas."_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Interrumpió la historia Natsu.

-Después de morir el mago, el contrato es disuelto.- intervino Viro.- Pero Lucy, de alguna manera estaba viva y por eso los contratos tenían que regresar.- se lamento.- Pero no lo hicieron.

-Sigue siendo maga de espíritus estelares.- añadió Loke.- Pero ahora es… distinta, como si su magia o aura nos rechazase.- suspiro.- Continuo, y no me interrumpas Natsu.- este asintió.

 _"Después de eso, con mi poder, me presente ante Yukino y le entregue todas las llaves. Poco después Aquarius se unió y la entrenamos . Pasado un mes fuimos a ver a Jason, preguntándole por Lucy, pero nos dijo que no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que se fue dos meses atrás."_

-Y eso es todo.- acabo diciendo Loke con un suspiro.

-Oye Loke, ¿Qué son las llaves moradas y rojas?- pregunte al ver que nadie sabia que mas decir. Pero lo que no espere ver es la reacción a mis palabras.

-¿Dijiste... rojas y moradas?- pregunto Yukino blanca como el papel igual que los tres espíritus.

-Si.- asentí confundida.- Lucy tiene seis llaves rojas y cinco moradas.

-¿Significa algo?- intervino Natsu.

-No nada... Solo… nada.-tartamudeo Loke.- Bueno Yukino tenemos que volver. Adiós.- y sin mas desaparecieron los tres.

-Yukino, ¿Que...?

-Bueno es mejor ir a dormir.- se puso en pie y rió de manera nerviosa.- Hasta mañana.- dos segundos después ya no estaba.

- _Ellos sabían algo, pero no querían decirlo._ \- me dije frunciendo el ceño.- _Y por sus caras no era precisamente bueno._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Es hora chicos.- escuche a Erza decir.

Estábamos en la entrada del gremio oscuro, esperando a que amaneciera del todo para atacar, y una hora más tarde fuimos a por ellos. Al principio fue fácil ya que solo aparecían simples peones, por lo que los jefes y el maestro estarían al final del camino.

-Que tenemos aquí.- se burlo una voz desconocida.- Si son hadas y tigres juntos, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- hablo el que tenia pinta de ser el maestro.

-Nada, solo vinimos a patear traseros.- después de eso atacamos, pero no llegamos a tocarlos por que apareció un enorme monstruo delante de nosotros.

Intentamos atacarlo, pero no podíamos porque era bastante fuerte, y además el maestro estaba intacto. Gray estaba acostado en el suelo y Erza estaba intentado levantarse, pero el ultimo golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. Y Yukino y los dos dragones gemelos estaban en igual de condiciones.

Me despiste un segundo, cosa que me costo cara, ya que el monstruo me lanzo varios metros. Vino hacia mí alzo la espada y comenzó a bajarla hacia mi. Pero en el último momento, una ráfaga de luz negra y blanca hecho al monstruo hacia atrás. Empecé a notar una fuerte cantidad de magia acercándose, y los demás también la sintieron.

 _¿Seria amiga o enemiga?_

Todos miramos hacia la puerta, el maestro y el monstruo incluidos, y empezamos a escuchar pasos acercándose. A los pocos minutos una figura con capa apareció en la puerta.

¡Yo conocía esa capa!

-¡Lucy!- grite sin dudar. La figura se paro y me miro. Poco a poco la capa fue desapareciendo, dejándonos ver la figura de Lucy.

-¿Me echabais de menos?- pregunto sonriendo mirándonos uno a uno. Una aura empezó a rodearla, variaba de blanco a negra y viceversa, y cada vez era más grande.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto el maestro. Lucy le miro y sonrió siniestramente.

 _-Lucy definitivamente daba miedo_.- me dije.

-¿No sabes quien soy?- se llevo una mano al pecho y fingió estar dolida.- Que decepción.- dijo sonriendo. De pronto el maestro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tu… tu no…- el maestro dio un paso atrás, lejos de Lucy. Y ella solo sonrió con mas ganas.

 _-… Estas muerto._ \- Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

 _Y ataco._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Las hadas por fin se han encontrado con Loke y los demás, aunque parece que no han logrado sacar nada claro jajaja... Aunque... ¿Lucy muerta? ¿Que sera todo eso? Y la rubia ha llegado para ayudarlos, y parece conocer al maestro del gremio oscuro... Mmm.. ¿Que sera, sera...?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	11. Capitulo 9: Misión II

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-¿¡Pero como es posible!?- le grite a Yuki por décima vez.- ¡Te has equivocado en la dirección!

-Perdóname Lucy.- lo ignore y continúe andando.- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?

-...- lo mire de reojo y lo vi rodar los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo infantil que es eso?- lo escuche reírse.

-No te rías.- le gruñí con molestia.- Por haberte equivocado vamos a tardar casi dos días en llegar, y yo quería terminar rápido para volver al gremio.

-¿Y eso por que?- se burlo.- ¿Qué cosa es tan importante como para tener tanta prisa?- me pregunto con guasa.

-Nada...- susurre sin mirarlo.- Solo quiero descansar.- _Y saber que es lo que Natsu tenia que decirme.-_ me dije.

-Ajam.- después de eso se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. No hablamos más durante varias horas y esa misma noche acampamos cerca de un rió.

-Todavía me parece increíble que ellos la tengan.- dije cabreada, tras varios minutos en silencio.

-Pues créelo.- dijo serio.- Aunque a mi también me sorprendió.

-Esos desgraciados de Infernal Light.- apreté los puños furiosa.- Van a pagar... _por todo_.

-Lo aran Lucy, pero estate tranquila.- al escuchar a Yuki suspire y cerré los ojos intentando dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos llegado a uno de los pueblos que estaban al lado del gremio oscuro, y que también había sido afectado. Recargamos las provisiones y descansamos, y esa misma noche empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunte al ver que fruncía el ceño y suspiraba por undécima vez.

-!Tanto silencio me aburre!- se lamento haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Lo se Yuki, dijiste lo mismo hace dos minutos.- me queje.- ¿No puedes cambiar la frase?

-Lucy…- lo escuche susurrar con duda.- ¿Estas segura de que tienes el _aura_ controlada?- me tense.

-Claro que si.- dije ofendida.- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Es solo que…- me miro preocupado.- Desde que has regresado a Fairy Tail has perdido el control varias veces y...- se callo dejando la frase incompleta.

-Lo se.- me limite a decir. Estuvimos callados varios minutos antes de que Yuki hablase de nuevo.

-¿No crees que es mejor marcharnos?- pregunto angustiado.- Si esto te descontrola, es mejor que…- no le deje continuar.

-No.- dije con absoluta seguridad.- No pienso marcharme porque eso seria huir.

-¿Estas segura de que esa es la única razón por la que no te vas de Fairy Tail, Lucy?- me pregunto preocupado, e inmediatamente una imagen de Natsu apareció en mi cabeza.

-Si…- susurre evitando su mirada.- Esa es la única razón.- después de eso ninguno hablo. Varias horas después, a lo lejos, se podía ver el gremio con humo saliendo de el. Me quede observándolo fijamente, y segundos después abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Yuki… ese no es el pueblo…

-Si…- dijo serio.- Aquí era la misión de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

-De entre todas las cosas...- dije furiosa mientras comenzábamos a correr hacia el humo.

 _¿Serian de verdad ellos? ¿Estarían bien?_

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando llegamos a las puertas del gremio. Todo estaba destruido. ¿Serian de verdad ellos? ¿Estarían bien? Ignore a Yuki que gritaba mi nombre y entre dentro buscándolos, podía escuchar voces y golpes según iba acercándome.

 _Al cruzar la puerta lo vi._

Un gigante estaba a punto de atravesar a Natsu, pero antes siquiera de pensar nada, lance un golpe y lo derribe, impidiendo así que este dañara a Natsu. Todos me miraron, él incluido. Estaban todos por los suelos, incluso Erza, que intentaba ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Lucy?- me gire hacia Natsu y le sonreí.

-¿Me echabais de menos?- dije mitad divertida y cabreada.

El que parecía el maestro del gremio hablo, pero no le preste atención. Solo podía mirar a Natsu, y al ver que estaba herido mi enojo aumento mucho mas. Observe al maestro con furia, pero este parecía no reconocerme al principio, pero después de observarme durante unos minutos desde lejos, el maestro del gremio oscuro me reconoció y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

Y de nuevo me descontrole, pero en ese momento no me importaba, solo quería hacerles pagar por dañar a mis amigos…

 _...y sobretodo a Natsu._

A lo lejos, como un susurro, escuche a Yuki llamarme varias veces, preocupado. Pero no le hice caso, le ignore.

 _-¡Ellos tenían que pagar!-_ me dije furiosa, ignorando los llamados preocupados de Yuki. _\- …Estas muerto.-_ susurre riendo malvadamente.

Y ataque.

 ** _PVO Yuki_**

¡Mierda!- grite al ver a Lucy.

Se había descontrolado y esta vez era mas grave porque toda el aura que la rodeaba era negra, no había ni un solo halo blanco con ella. Su pelo estaba rojo por completo, y sus ojos… Parecían soltar llamas.

¡O se controlaba, o seria demasiado tarde!

-¡Lucy!- intente llamarla, pero me ignoro.- ¡Lucy saca a los demás guardianes!- nada... ya había llegado demasiado lejos.- ¡Vosotros entretener al monstruo!- les grite a todos los magos, pero ellos solo me miraron sorprendidos. -¡Rápido!- grite furioso, y al escucharme gritar reaccionaron de golpe, y a malas penas se pusieron de pie atacando. Sujete a Lucy por los brazos desde atrás y le quite las llaves.- ¡Kyo, Haru Ayuda!- grite, y segundos después aparecieron.

-¿Por qué nos llamaste idio…?- Kyo se callo al verme sujetar a Lucy- ¿¡Qué sucedió!?

-Se descontrolo por completo y no escucha nada de lo que le digas.- dije intentando que Lucy no se escapara.- Hay que absorber el aura. ¡YA!- no fueron necesarias mas explicaciones.

Rodeamos a Lucy y comenzamos a extraer el aura negra que la rodeaba junto a su magia. La escuchamos gritar, pero no podíamos detenernos porque teníamos que drenarla al completo cuanto antes. Y solo pasados unos minutos Lucy volvió en si mostrándose confundida al vernos a los tres frente a ella. Pero no se movió, y no podría por un largo rato ya que la habíamos vaciado por completo de magia, y tardaría un día o más en restaurar su poder al completo. Dejamos a Lucy apoyada en la pared y fuimos a por el monstruo. Era fuerte, pero siendo los tres no nos llevó mucho tiempo acabar con él, y el maestro había escapado entre toda la confusión.

 _Maldito desgraciado... ya lo pillaría._

Fuimos junto a Lucy de nuevo y vimos que estaba pálida. Salimos del gremio y la dejamos apoyada en un árbol, y poco a poco todos los magos se reunieron junto a nosotros, Haru y Kyo miraban a los magos y viceversa.

-Yuki, nosotros regresamos ya.- asentí hacia ellos.- Avísanos si necesita ayuda de nuevo.- Y desaparecieron.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- pregunto Natsu.

-Guardianes.- dije sin mas. Fueron a decir algo mas, pero un escalofrió nos atrapo a todos. Nos giramos a la vez y al ver a Shasa maldeci en silencio.

-¿Quién eres?- se quejo Erza.

 _-¿Es que acaso ellos podían verla?-_ me pregunte palideciendo de golpe. _-_ E _so significaba que ella se estaba dejando ver o..._

-Lucy, has sido muy imprudente.- hablo Shasa ignorando a todos los magos.- Te has dejado llevar de nuevo, y esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos...- entrecerró los ojos.- Has sobrepasado el límite.- Lucy intento ponerse de pie y contestar pero no pudo, ya que de sus labios solo salió un grito de dolor.

-¡Lucy!- grite preocupado al igual que todos los demás, pero no nos hizo caso y solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando de nuevo. Asustado observe a Shasa.- ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?

-Como dije, llegó demasiado lejos y le tomara tiempo recuperarse.- suspiro.- Necesita ayuda.- comenzó a andar hacia Lucy.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Lucy y tú os vendréis conmigo por que no podemos permitir que _ellos_ se enteren de lo que ha pasado.- sabia a quien se refería Shasa, y para nada hablaba de las hadas y tigres...

-Tú no te vas a llevar a Lucy a ninguna parte.- dijo Natsu poniéndose entre Shasa y Lucy.

-Natsu apártate.- él me miro y segundos después se aparto con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. Me gire hacia Shasa de nuevo.- ¿Y como puedo fiarme de ti?- hable desconfiado.- Nunca te llevaste bien ella.- y por primera vez la vi sonreír.

-No es así, por lo menos ahora.- sonrió con sinceridad.- Al principio me cabreaba porque siempre estaba tan... sonriente, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado.- dijo suspirando.- Pero después de tantos años, no he podido evitar cogerle algo parecido al... afecto.- la observe varios minutos.

-No se yo...- ella suspiro exasperada al escucharme.

-Además de que no tienes otra opción porque ella necesita ayuda urgente.- la señalo.- Y estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso.- mire a Lucy, que se había desmayado por el dolor y el agotamiento segundos atrás. Suspire derrotado, sabiendo que Shasa estaba en lo cierto.

 _Necesitábamos su ayuda._

Ella no era humana, y por tanto no todos podían verla. Pero los demás podían verla a ella y eso solo significaba que Lucy estaba peor de lo que parecía y teníamos que actuar rápido. Caminé hacia Lucy y la cogí en brazos, pero antes de dar un solo paso todo Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se puso delante.

-¿Donde crees que te la llevas?- dijeron las hadas a la vez. Los tigres solo miraban.

-Ella necesita ayuda.- dije.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarle.- dijo Erza.- Están Wendy y Porlyusica.

-No, no podéis.- hablo Shasa dirigiéndose a ellos por primera vez.- Ellas no podrán hacer nada, porque vosotros no sabéis nada de _esta_ Lucy.- dijo cabreada.- Así que apartaos y dejadnos ayudarla, o será demasiado tarde.- fueron a replicar, pero no les deje.

-Ella esta en peligro, dejadnos irnos y te prometo que la traeré de regreso.- esto ultimo lo dije mirando a Natsu. Él apretó los puños a su costado, pero se aparto y asintió.- Gracias... Decidle a Makarov lo que ha pasado, y que regresaremos en cuanto Lucy se recupere del todo.- todos asintieron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Dimos un par de pasos y Shasa nos hizo desaparecer, dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth en medio del bosque.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Shasa aparece de nuevo, y esta vez parece que es aliada de Lucy... De nuevo la rubia desaparece, y esta vez con Natsu y los demás delante. ¿Yuki cumplirá su promesa y Lucy regresara? Misterios siguen apareciendo, y poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la verdad... ¿Que ocurrirá?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	12. Capitulo 10: Yukino

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

 _Frustrado, así me sentía._

Ver a Lucy en ese estado, y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla... No había podido protegerla y todo había sido al contrario, ella nos había protegido a nosotros, y si no hubiese aparecido a estas horas todos seriamos comida de gigante.

 _¿Y quienes eran esos tíos?_

Yuki había dicho que eran guardianes, como el, ¿Pero por que Lucy los tenia? No entendía nada, y el tener que esperar me ponía nervioso y ansioso. Pero estaba decidido a preguntar, la haría decírmelo todo cuando regresara.

- _Quería saberlo._ \- me dije apretando los puños.- _Necesitaba saberlo._

-Vamos chicos, descansaremos esta noche en el claro y mañana iremos a Fairy Tail.- ordeno Erza.- Hay que informar al maestro Makarov de lo que ha sucedido. - no hablamos, (había demasiado en lo que pensar), y solo asentimos.

Andamos por un par de horas antes de llegar al claro, y como estaba oscureciendo comenzamos a preparar la cena sin hablar mucho. Mire a todos, y cada uno parecía estar encerrado en sus pensamientos. Tras acabar de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, todos menos yo. Me quede por varias horas mirando el cielo, acostado en la hierba al lado de la hoguera con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Y pensando en Lucy me quede durmiendo.

 ** _PVO Yukino_**

Asome la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda y vi que Natsu se había dormido al fin, me gire y mire a Erza de nuevo, también dormida. Y por los ronquidos que salían de las demás tiendas de acampada estaba seguro de que todos dormían. Salí de mi tienda sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, camine por varios minutos hasta detenerme en otro claro, cogí una llave y la puse delante de mi.

-Ábrete portal celestial. ¡Celestia!- la tierra empezó a temblar ligeramente, y segundos después _ella_ empezó a aparecer. Primero las patas delanteras, la cola, el lomo y al final la cabeza.

-Por fin Yukino.- me reprocho una voz familiar.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Perdón Celestia.- me disculpe observando a la dragona de color dorado, Celestia, que había aparecido frente a mi.- Pero tenia que esperar a que todos estuviesen durmiendo.

-Esta bien.- olfateo el aire.- ¿La has visto verdad?- asentí y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Celestia se quedo callada por varios minutos, pensando.- Hija de Layla... todo se repite...- dijo la dragona para sí misma con aire melancólico y triste mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

-Está tan cambiada.- dije por lo bajo, aun así ella me escucho y me miro.

-Por una parte tienes razón, es otra Lucy.-dijo con tristeza.- No llegue a conocerla mucho, pero puedo ver que es... diferente.

-Entonces... ¿No podemos hacer nada por ella?- me lamente.

-No todo esta perdido.- me dijo.- Todavía hay una parte de su esencia que demuestra quien es... y es tan parecida a Layla...- suspiro apenada.- Solo necesitamos un pequeño empujón para que vuelva a ser ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte con rapidez.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Lucy, al igual que Layla, siempre lo veía todo de manera única, y su mirada era pura y sin una sola mota de oscuridad en ella.- pauso el habla y miro el cielo.- Pero estos cinco años han oscurecido eso, enviando a lo mas profundo su luz.- la mire confundida.

-No entiendo del todo lo que quieres decir.- ella me miro sonriendo, acerco una garra hacia mí y la poso en mi corazón.

-Cierra los ojos...- obedecí.- Ahora piensa en como era Lucy, en su manera de hablar, de animar. Y sobretodo, piensa en sus ojos, en su mirada...- lo visualice todo.

-La veo.- dije sonriendo mientras recordaba a la Lucy de antes y su mirada transparente.

-Ahora, piensa en la Lucy que has visto hoy.- ordeno de nuevo.- ¿Qué diferencias ves?- visualice a la Lucy que había visto hoy.

-Lejana, tensa... escondida, oculta.- susurre.- El cabello rojo, sus ojos también rojos y llenos de rabia.- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero.- suspiro apenada.- Ha cerrado los ojos a lo bueno y se ha escondido, temiendo ser dañada de nuevo.- me sonrió con tristeza.- He estado observando a esa niña desde que Layla murió.

-¿Porque?- pregunte curiosa.

-Porque Layla me pidió ese favor, y yo lo acepte.

-¿Por que te pediría eso su madre?

-He visto a Lucy crecer, desde que Layla dejo su lado.- comenzó a decir.- He visto como crecía escondida y sola.- suspiro.- Pero nunca perdió su transparencia, los espíritus de Layla y yo (desde las sombras) nos encargamos de ello.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Cuando ella se escapo comenzó a dejar la soledad, la tristeza y todo lo malo atrás.- sonrió.- Y cuando se encontró con ese chico, Natsu, y se unió a Fairy Tail ella renació desde las cenizas como un ave Fénix.

-Suena bien.- susurre recordando a esa Lucy feliz.

-Volvió a ser la niña que estaba junto a Layla, una niña llena de vida.- la escuche suspirar.- Lucy tenia una nueva familia y a sus espíritus, y es por eso que a pesar de todo lo malo, ella era feliz.- explico. Mientras la dragona hacia una pausa, pensé en lo que había dicho.

- _Cosas malas.._.- pensé mientras Celestia hacia una pausa.- _Cuando su padre intento llevársela, las luchas contra gremio oscuros, los 7 años perdidos, los GJM..._

-Siempre salía adelante, por que los tenia a ellos a su lado...- comenzó a decir de nuevo.- Fue por eso que todos nos relajamos, porque pensábamos que nada demasiado malo pasaría... Pero llego Tártaros.

- _Tártaros._ \- pensé tragando saliva.- _No quería vivir nada parecido a esos enemigos de nuevo._

-Deseaba ayudarla, pero no se me permitía intervenir...- reconoció Celestia con tristeza.- Y entonces las piezas de domino empezaron a caer.- se lamento.- La desaparición de Aquarius, la desaparición de Natsu, y la disolución de Fairy Tail.- escuche a Celestia suspirar frustrada.

-Fueron malos tiempos.- susurre, y Celestia asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Lo que mas dolor le causo fue que ese chico desapareciera.- admitió con seguridad.- Ella intento seguir, y durante un año casi lo había logrado.- chasqueo la lengua molesta.- Pero de nuevo el destino se cebo con ella.- acabo con tristeza.

-Pero...

-Por eso es necesario hacerla recordar..- dijo interrumpiendo mi frase.- Que recuerde todo lo que tenía antes de que... todo pasara.- me miro seria.- Si no lo hacemos, ella correrá peligro y no podremos protegerla.- la mire sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- di un paso hacia ella.

-Tú... te unirás a Fairy Tail.- la mire sorprendida, fui a preguntar en que ayudaría eso pero un grito a mi espalda me sobresalto.

-¿¡UN DRAGÓN!?- grito Natsu. Intente hacerle callar para que no despertara a nadie, pero no pude, y en menos de un minuto, todos estaban ahí. Suspire.

-Valla, parece que tenemos audiencia- rió la dragona. Suspire de nuevo.

 _Natsu estúpido._

-¡Tu!- señalo a Celestia.- ¿Sabes donde esta Igneel?- pregunto acercándose a Celestia, que lo miro y luego lo aplasto con una pata mientras reía.

-Claro que lo se enano.- le dijo burlándose de el.- Pero no te lo pienso decir.

-¡SERAS...!- Natsu fue a golpearla, pero Erza lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe.

-¿Qué hace un dragón aquí?- pregunto Erza mientras Celestia la observaba.- Se supone que ya no hay dragones.

-Tu tienes que ser Erza, y respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré que soy un espíritu.- Erza la observo sorprendida.- Yukino tiene mi llave y yo le dije que me invocara porque necesitaba hablar con ella... sobre Lucy.- todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Lucy?- Natsu despertó de golpe.- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Sabes algo?- la dragona le sonrió.

-Lo se todo sobre Lucy.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Porque he estado con ella desde que era una niña, aunque ella no lo sabia.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Soy una de sus guardianas, o lo era, hasta hace unos años.- la miraron confusos y la dragona suspiro.

-Yukino ira con ustedes hadas y se unirá a Fairy Tail.- todos abrieron la boca dispuestos a preguntar, pero la voz de la dragona se lo impidió.- Una vez que ella este allí, contadle a vuestro maestro todo lo que ocurrió con Lucy.- añadió.- Y por ultimo, que solo unos pocos junto a su maestro, acompañe a Yukino a un claro lejos de todo.

-¿Para que...?

-Allí os explicare todo.- explico cortando la frase de Erza. Segundos después desapareció, dejándonos a todos observando el sitio donde antes había estado Celestia.

-¿Te vas Yukino?- me pregunto Sting y yo asentí sin mirarle.- Nosotros les diremos lo ocurrido.- y sin mas los dos dragones gemelos regresaron al campamento dejándome sola con las hadas.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a ese dragón Yukino?- pregunto Erza.

-Es Celestia.- la corregí mirándola de reojo.- Y la conozco desde hace casi cuatro años.- fueron a preguntarme, pero los detuve.- Ahora es mejor regresar a Fairy Tail rápido, y allí junto a Celestia lo explicaremos todo.- ellos asintieron.

Andamos hacia el campamento e intentamos dormir lo poco que quedaba de oscuridad, y una vez que había amanecido todos nos pusimos en marcha, y cuando llego el momento de despedirse de mis amigos, los abrace y les prometí que volvería. Después continúe el camino junto a los magos de Fairy Tail. Nadie hablo nada en los días que duro el viaje, todos tenían demasiado en lo que pensar.

Tras varios días de viaje, empezamos a divisar a lo lejos Magnolia y la torre más alta de Fairy Tail. Vi como todos sonreían y comenzaban a andar con más rapidez por lo que ajuste mis pasos a los suyos y sonreí observándolos. Minutos después aparté la mirada de ellos y me fije en las puertas del gremio, que ya estaban frente a nosotros.

 _-¿Cómo podre ayudar yo?-_ me pregunte mirándolas.

 ** _PVO Yuki_**

-¿Cuándo crees que despertara?- pregunte a Shasa sin apartar la vista de Lucy, que se encontraba acostada en una cama, todavía demasiado pálida.

-No lo se.- suspiro.- Pueden ser horas, días... he incluso meses.- me senté al lado de ella, agarrándole la mano.

-Ya veo.- susurre con tristeza.

-Sus heridas están ya curadas.- hablo de nuevo.- Ninguna era demasiado grave, solo cortes y arañazos.- me miro entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero sabes que ese no es el problema.

-Lo se.- susurre agachando la cabeza con frustración.

-Sabes perfectamente que el problema a sido...- no la deje acabar.

-Lo se y no necesitas decírmelo.- insistí apenado.- De momento solo necesitamos que despierte, después veremos que hacer.

-Bien.- acabo accediendo.

Al ver que salia del cuarto dejándome a solas con Lucy, me centre de nuevo en la rubia mientras metía la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Agarre con fuerza lo que llevaba escondido en él, prometiéndome a mi mismo que lo protegería hasta que Lucy despertara.

 _-Despierta pronto Lucy.-_ le suplique en silencio.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Y se nos presenta un nuevo personaje muy inesperado jajaja. ¡Nos vamos acercando cada vez mas a la verdad jaja!**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	13. Capitulo 11: Dragona Dorada, Celestia

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Era un día normal en el gremio numero uno de Fiore. Todos riendo, peleando y bebiendo, dejando claro que nada podía oscurecer el brillo de Fairy Tail. Mira limpiaba la barra, mientras Wendy y Levy estaban hablando.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresaran Erza y los demás?- pregunto Wendy.

-No lo se.- suspiro.- Pero no creo que mucho, después de todo Erza esta con ellos.- dijo Mirajane.

-Lucy... ¿Creéis que regresara?- les pregunto Levy sin dejar de mirar la barra.- ¿Estará bien?- ninguna contesto y cada una se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

En la esquina de siempre, se encontraban Makarov, Gildarts, Jellal y Mavis.

-Mavis, ¿Sabes algo nuevo?- pregunto Jellal.

-No exactamente.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- hablo Makarov.

-No pude seguirla, me bloqueo de nuevo y solo podía sentir su magia.- hablo pensativa.- Pero hace unos días note una explosión de poder de parte suya.

-Yo también lo note.- dijeron los tres hombres a la vez.

-Se que fue ella.- dijo sin dudar.- Fue... como si la magia hubiese estallado, no se.- dijo insegura.- Pero después... nada, todo desapareció.- susurro preocupada.

-¿Notaste algo mas?- intervino Jellal.

-Intente encontrar su magia, o a ella.- negó con la cabeza.- Pero ha... desaparecido.- en ese momento todos pudieron notar como la cara de Makarov se descompuso.

-Qui-quie...quieres decir que...- no pudo continuar hablando.

-No lo se.- Mavis suspiro apenada.- De nuevo, solo podemos esperar.- Gildarts fue a decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta le interrumpió.

-¡HEMOS VUELTO!- después de ese grito, se pudo ver parado en la puerta a Natsu, Gray, Erza y...

 _...¿Yukino de Sabertooth?_

 ** _PVO Erza_**

Suspire al ver a Natsu entrar como siempre, y en cierto sentido me alegraba ver que todo lo relacionado con Lucy no lo estuviese deprimiendo (eso sin contar los suspiros que este lanzaba a cada minuto).

-¡MAESTRO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!- suspire de nuevo y le pegue un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

 _-Ya se estaba pasando de eufórico.-_ me dije riendo.

-Maestro tenemos que hablar.- le dije. Él asintió y nos llevó hacia la oficina.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto al entrar al despacho.

-Necesitamos llamar a algunos del gremio.- el asintió confundido pero obedeció mis palabras y 10 minutos después estábamos todos en el despacho. Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Makarov, Gildarts, Jellal, Mavis, Cana, Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Yukino y los Exceed.

-Bien Erza, ahora dinos que pasa.- suspire y empecé a habar.

Durante un largo tiempo solo se me escucho a mí en el despacho. Les conté todo lo ocurridos con lujos de detalles y sin olvidar nada (por muy insignificante que pareciese). Al acabar el relato mire la cara de todos, y había diferentes expresiones.

 _Desasosiego, tristeza, sorpresa, confusión..._

-... Y eso es todo.- repetí intentando sacarlos del silencio, pero solo el maestro habló.

-Bien, entonces... se supone que tenemos que llamar... a un dragón y hablar... sobre Lucy.- dijo sorprendido e intentando formar una frase coherente. Asentí.

-Bien... ¿Pues a que esperamos?- hablo Natsu que de lejos te podías dar cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba. Todos nos giramos hacia Yukino.

-Eehh... Esperaremos a mañana por la mañana e iremos al claro.- dijo sonrojada por tanta atención.- Pero solo los que estamos aquí irán.- todos asintieron y fueron saliendo del gremio.

Había que descansar, por que el día siguiente tenia pinta de ser un día de los largos.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Natsu, ¿Estas seguro de que Lucy no se cabreara con nosotros cuando vuelva?- me pregunto Happy.

-No se cabreara con nosotros... no mucho.- Happy se acostó a mi lado.

-Natsu.- me dijo en susurros.- Crees... ¿Qué Lucy volverá?- lo mire sorprendido.

-Claro que si Happy, esta es su familia.- hable con seguridad.- Ella regresara con nosotros.

-Quiero a Lucy de vuelta.- lo escuche susurrar antes de dormirse, y con una sonrisa en los labios comencé a acariciar la cabeza de Happy. Había logrado convencerlo para colarnos en casa de Lucy, así podríamos vigilar su casa hasta que ella regresara.

Acostado en su cama, con Happy a mi lado me dormí sin darme cuenta.

-¡Natsu despierta!- sentí como tiraban de mi brazo. Abrí un ojo.

 _Happy._

-Déjame dormir un rato mas.- él me tiro del brazo de nuevo.

-¡Natsu! Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

 _-¿Tarde, a don...?- m_ e levante de un salto. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!- me vestí corriendo, salte por la ventana y antes de tocar el suelo, Happy me agarro por la espalda como siempre y me llevó al claro, y al llegar estaban ya ahí.

-Por fin apareces Natsu, estábamos empezando sin ti.- se quejo Makarov. Todos los que habían estado el día anterior en el despacho se encontraban ahí, todos alrededor de Yukino. La maga celestial respiro y cogió una llave.

-Ábrete portal celestial. ¡Celestia!- segundos después el dragón dorado de la otra vez estaba frente a nosotros.

-Veo que me habéis montado una fiesta de bienvenida.- dijo riéndose.

-Hola de nuevo Celestia.- dijo Mavis y la dragona la miro con rapidez.

-Mavis.- habló sorprendida.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- las dos se sonrieron.

-Cientos de ellos.- dijo riendo.- No sabia que eras un espíritu.

-Hace mas de veinte años que mi tiempo de vida acabo.- dijo la dragona con tristeza.- Fue Layla quien me encontró y me ofreció la oportunidad de una nueva vida como...

-Espíritu guardián.- se adelanto a decir Mavis.

-Así es, y yo acepte.- la dragona sonrió.- Después de todo le debía mi nueva vida, y Layla era buena persona por lo que no fue ningún sacrificio.- dijo riendo feliz.

-Ya veo.- dijo Mavis sonriendo. Celestia fue a decir algo mas, pero el maestro se adelanto a ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir Celestia, pero Yukino nos dijo que le urgía hablar con nosotros.- comenzó a decir.- Hemos reunido a la gente más cercana a Lucy y de plena confianza.

-Bien.- la dragona asintió satisfecha.- Lo primero, Yukino tiene que unirse a Fairy Tail.- Makarov la observo sorprendido.

-No hay inconveniente, siempre que sea lo que ella desea.- dijo confundido.- Pero ¿Por qué es necesario, que tiene que ver eso con Lucy?- la dragona se acostó en el pasto del claro.

-Es simple.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- Yo necesito estar al lado de Lucy, y Yukino tambien.

-¿Por que?- le pregunte yo.

-Iremos por partes.- suspiro.- Yukino y los demás os contaron todo lo que paso con Lucy en su ultima misión, y lo que Yukino hablo conmigo después. ¿Verdad?

-Si.- contestamos todos a la vez.

-Yo era la guardiana de Lucy, (aunque ella no lo sabia) por pedido de Layla.- aclaro.- Y mi anonimato tiene que seguir siendo así.- nos señalo con una garra.- Yukino y yo tenemos que estar con ella para poder menguar su aura negra.

-¿Qué es ese aura negra?- interrumpió Gildarts.

-Ahora es parte de ella, y aparece cuando se cabrea, o se deja llevar por emociones negativas.- nos miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Y no me interrumpáis mas.

-Bien.- dijeron los demás con rapidez.

-Habéis visto el cambio en sus ojos.- continuo.- Solo cuando estos vuelvan a ser _"color chocolate"_ tendrá controlado todo el aura.- explico.- Y cuanto mas rojos y brillantes estén, mas control tendrá esa aura negra sobre Lucy.- nos señalo.- Y es ahí donde entráis vosotros.

-¿Y que podemos hacer para impedir eso?- pregunte acercándome a la dragona y preocupado a mas no poder por la seguridad de Lucy.

-¿No dije antes que no me interrumpierais?- se quejo mirándome fijamente.

-...- me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y sin estar arrepentido, y ella solo suspiro con resignación.

-Ella ahora es incapaz de ver nada bueno.- me miro a los ojos.- El aura la esta dominando casi por completo, y esta le impide ver nada.- frunció el ceño.- Se podría decir que... la tiene a oscuras y en la absoluta oscuridad.

-¿Que a causado eso?- pregunte curioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

-Después de la separación de Fairy Tail intento seguir adelante durante un año.- me respondió con tristeza.- Y casi lo logro, pero... _aquello_ lo hecho todo a perder.

-Nosotros no...- empecé a hablar, pero ella me detuvo.

-Lo se, y no os estoy culpando de nada.- dijo con rapidez.- Se que cada uno de vosotros tenia razones de peso para hacer un viaje. Sobretodo tu Natsu Dragneel.- me sorprendí ante eso.- Pero el que lo entienda no cambia nada.- agache la cabeza.

-Y... ¿Qué es aquello que... hundió a Lucy?- pregunto Erza. Todos observamos a la dragona, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí.- se disculpo con la mirada.- Sera Lucy quien os lo diga cuando este preparada, y solo lo estará si vosotros hacéis lo que os he pedido.

-¿Pero que hay que hacer exactamente?- pregunto Gajeel.

-Solo tenéis que ser Fairy Tail.- la miramos confundidos.- Recordarle por que se unió a este gremio hace años, y el por qué esta es ahora su familia.

-¿Y ya esta?- dijo Happy confundido y sorprendido.

-Solo eso.- rió la dragona.- Estar a su lado y que todo sea exactamente igual a como era antes.

-¿Y como sabremos que la estamos recuperando?- pregunto Erza.

-Si sus ojos van perdiendo el rojo y recuperando el color chocolate, significara que la estamos recuperando.- aclaro.- _Pero no será fácil, por que la oscuridad la tiene ya demasiado encadenada._ \- susurro esto ultimo (aunque nadie escucho esa ultima frase de la dragona), todos estaban felices ante la posibilidad de que Lucy, _su Luce_ , regresara.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto Makarov.

-Lo mas importante es no permitir que pierda el control.- dijo seria.- Por que eso solo aumentara _el aura negra_ , provocando que se descontrolé a mayor velocidad y en mayor cantidad.- explico.- ¿A quedado claro?- todos asintieron.

-Pues me voy, os confió a Lucy.- sonrió.- Hasta pronto Fairy Tail.- y desapareció. Todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros, hasta que el maestro se aclaro la garganta llamando nuestra atención

-Yukino Agria.- hablo el maestro dando un paso hacia ella.- Supongo que solo queda decir... ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

-¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!- gritaron varios a la vez. Todos comenzamos a andar hacia el gremio felices por la noticia, ya que ahora sabíamos con certeza que había posibilidades de recuperar a Lucy.

Miré al cielo sonriendo mientras pensaba que pronto podríamos tenerla con nosotros de nuevo, y sin dejar que ese pensamiento me abandonara, camine detrás de los demás.

 _-¿Cuando regresaras Lucy?-_ me pregunte a mi mismo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Estamos a dos capitulos de distancia de que sea revelado la verdad, todo lo ocurrido con Lucy! ¿Alguna teoría que compartir? jajaja**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	14. Capitulo 12: Espera

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

 _Dos meses._

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Celestia había hablado con nosotros, y durante estos meses esperamos ansiosos por que Lucy apareciera, pero no había habido ni una sola señal de ella. Y a lo largo de todos esos dias, se habían formado diferentes grupos.

Unos decían que no aparecería y que algo le había tenido que pasar, otros que aparecería de un momento a otro. Y el ultimo, que eran Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Cana y Natsu, estaban desesperados y varias veces me habían pedido ir en su busca, pero siempre fue que no. Después de poco más de un mes intentaron irse a escondidas, pero los detuve bajo la amenaza de expulsión. Ellos lo aceptaron (aunque Natsu estaba cerca de echar humo por las orejas).

Me encontraba en el piso de arriba junto a Mavis y Gildarts, mirando a todos en el gremio, que parecían estar igual que siempre. Mire a Natsu, que estaba tirado en la mesa con cara de aburrimiento y abatido. Gray intentaba hacerle pelear pero este le ignoraba.

 _-Vuelve pronto Lucy.-_ susurre mientras los observaba.

-Primera ¿Sabes ya algo?- escuche preguntar a Gildarts.

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza abatida.- No hay rastro de su poder por ninguna parte.

-Maestro ¿Jellal te ha dicho algo?- me pregunto serio.

-Tampoco.- dije frustrado y observando a un Natsu deprimido.- Él dice lo mismo que la primera.

Semanas atrás al seguir sin ninguna pista sobre Lucy mande a Jellal (sin decírselo a Natsu y los demás) a buscar cualquier pista que nos pudiese decir su paradero, pero no había logrado nada nuevo, y Lucy seguía desaparecida.

-Al final va a ser verdad que solo podemos esperar.- suspire al escuchar a Mavis mientras veía como intentaban animar a Natsu otra vez, y sin ningún éxito de nuevo.

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo mas?- susurre.

 _Nadie respondió._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Vamos flamitas, hemos cogido una misión.- insistió Grey.- ¿O eres un cobarde?- lo mire de reojo. Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero una imagen de años atrás donde estoy con Lucy en una misión, llego a mi mente. Lo ignoré y mire hacia delante de nuevo.

-No me apetece, id vosotros.- le dije sin mirarlo.- Yo me voy a casa.- me levante de la silla y di varios pasos hacia la puerta.

-Natsu.- la voz de Erza me detuvo.- Vamos a ir de misión, y vienes con nosotros.- suspire.

-No Erza.- me miro cabreada.- Me voy a casa y no pienso ir de misión.- me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta.- Adiós.- camine por las calles de Magnolia, con Happy a mi lado, mirando el suelo y dando patadas a las piedras.

-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?- asentí sin mirarlo y ninguno volvió a hablar de nuevo. Ya cerca de mi casa sentí un olor familiar que provenía de dentro.

 _-Ese olor es de...-_ comencé a correr sin escuchar a Happy hablarme. Al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta de golpe y en mi sofá vi a Yuki acostado cómodamente en mi sofá.

-Hola Natsu.- me sonrió con inocencia.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?- no respondí, solo camine rápidamente hacia él y me pare a pocos centimetros.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte amenazante.

-¿Quien?- me dijo riendo.

-No estoy para bromas.- debió notar mi tono peligroso, por que la sonrisa se borro de su cara de golpe.

-Natsu...

-Dos meses.- gruñí interrumpiendolo.- Dime donde esta. YA.

-En sus casa.- acabo confesando.- La deje hace un par de horas durmiendo en ella.- me di la vuelta dispuesto a ir a su casa a verla, pero me lo impidió agarrándome por el brazo.- Antes de que vallas, tengo que hablar contigo.- me miro serio.- Es importante y te interesa escucharlo.- lo medite unos segundos antes de asentir. Me senté en una silla frente a él, con Happy al lado mío.

-Primero quiero que respondas a unas cosas.- él asintió.- ¿Dónde habéis estado estos meses? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Hemos estado en otro plano, donde el tiempo corría diferente.- explico.- Un mes aquí es un día allí, y Shasa nos llevó allí para que Lucy se recuperara perfectamente.

-¿Que hicisteis esos dos meses?- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados causando su risa.

-El primer mes Lucy estuvo inconsciente, recuperándose poco a poco.- dijo riendo.- Y casi el segundo mes entero se lo paso entrenando con la nueva llave morada.

-¿Llave?- pregunte confundido.- ¿Cuando consiguió una nueva?

-Nuestra misión hace dos meses, era recuperar una llave morada que estaba en el gremio oscuro Infernal Light.- aclaro.- Por eso fuimos a donde estabais vosotros.- suspiro.- Pero todo se descontrolo cuando os vio en ese estado... Bueno, eso ya lo sabes.

-Pero si no pudo cogerla.- lo mire desconfiado.

-Después de dejaros, me asegure de que Lucy estuviese en buenas manos descansando y regrese al gremio a por la llave.- dijo con tranquilidad.- No me costo mucho, y después de conseguirla regrese con ella y espere a que despertase.

-¿Que mas?- insistí.

-Un mes después despertó, le di la llave y se puso a entrenar con ella, hasta hace un par de días. - dijo rodando los ojos.- Y ahora esta en su casa durmiendo.

-Bien.- asentí conforme.

-Y ahora que e contestado a tus preguntas, y te has quedado feliz.- dijo con burla.- Me toca a mi.

-¿Que tienes que decirme?

-Lucy se a descontrolado demasiadas veces desde que a regresado a Fairy Tail.- me miro serio.- Al principio pensé que era malo, muy malo.- frunció el ceño.- Y en cierta parte lo es.

-¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de idea?- pregunte curioso.

-Que he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello detenidamente, y he llegado a una conclusión

-¿Cual?

-De que si hay alguien que puede impedir que sea tragada por lo maligno que la tiene atrapada, sois vosotros, Fairy Tail.- me miro fijamente.- Y sobretodo tu Natsu.

-¿Yo?- me señale sorprendido... y feliz por escuchar eso.

-Tu tienes, aun que no lo creas, el mayor poder sobre ella.- se levanto del sillón, fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella.- Ahora depende de ti, el como aprovechar eso.- y salió por la puerta sin decir nada mas. No me levante de la silla y solo me quede pensando por lo que parecieron horas, y cuando regrese en mi, vi que fuera ya estaba oscuro.

-Happy.- me miro medio dormido.- Hoy dormirás con Wendy y Carla.- él asintió.

Al llegar a la casa de Wendy le entregué a Happy (que ya se había quedado frito) y les di las gracias. Antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Lucy, y pocos minutos después estaba frente a su edificio. Salte a la ventana y me quede en el marco, mirando hacia la cama. Lucy estaba acostada de lado, y con lo que sea que estuviese soñando, la estaba haciendo sonreír.

- _Natsu._ \- escuche en un pequeño susurro. La mire a la cara y vi que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

 _¿Estaría soñando conmigo?_

Salte dentro de la casa, me quite el chaleco y me acosté al lado de ella, mirándola de frente y acariciándole el pelo, pensé el lo que Yuki me había dicho. _¿A que se refería? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?_

 _Y me acordé._

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _-Lucy, lleva cuidado.- le dije preocupado.- Por favor.- supliqué._

 _-Tranquilo ,siempre lo tengo.- me respondió. Fue a salir por la puerta, pero la agarré del brazo impidiéndoselo._

 _-Lucy... vuelve pronto.- le dije acercándome.- Tengo algo importante que decirte.- fue a decirme algo, pero se lo impedí._

 _Me acerque a ella poco a poco y llevé mis labios hasta posarlos en su frente, permitiéndome disfrutar varios segundos de esa cálida sensación. Segundos después me separe a malas penas y junte nuestras frentes._

 _Ninguno se movió._

 _No sabia que es lo que ella sentía. Pero para mí, esto se sentía tan... natural. Como estar en casa después de demasiado tiempo de viaje. C_ _erré los ojos y sonreí, disfrutando de este pequeño momento. Y olí agua salada._

 _¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por que?_

 _No quería saber el por que, por eso, sin dejarla hablar entre al vagón de nuevo._ _Era hora de regresar con los demás, porque cuanto antes termináramos antes volveríamos al Gremio._

 _-Con ella.-_ me dije sonriendo.

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

No tenía muy claro lo que Yuki decía y tampoco tenía intención de pensarlo demasiado, solo tenia claro lo que yo quería hacer. Había esperado demasiado, y por eso ella había sufrido. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Despierta pronto _mi Luce_.- dije en un susurro.- Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.- le di un beso en la mejilla.

- _Mmm... Natsu._ \- la escuche susurrar en sueños.

-No pienso esperar más.- susurre sonriendo.- Y no vas a poder librarte de mi.- continué con los susurros sonriendo.- Se acabo las espera... para los dos.

 _Y me dormí._

Agarrando la cintura de Lucy para mantenerla lo más cerca posible de mí, y susurrándole cualquier cosa en la oreja. Me abandoné al sueño, deseando el momento en el que ella despertase de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Pequeño capitulo transitorio antes del reencuentro y de conocer la verdad jajaja.**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**


	15. Capitulo 13: Nosotros

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-Mmm... Que calentito.- murmure pasando la mano por mi almohada.- _Pronto tendría que cambiarlas, por que ya estaban demasiado duras... Espera..._ _¿Duras?... ¿Calentito?- a_ brí los ojos de golpe, pero sin moverme. Tenía la cabeza apoyada encima de un torso desnudo, me tense.- _¿Qué mierda era esto?-_ moví la cabeza poco a poco, permitiéndome así poder ver una cara, y al verla, respire aliviada.

-Mmm...- susurraba en sueños con una asonrisa.

 _-Solo es Natsu.-_ me dije aliviada, pero segundos despues frunci el ceño.-... Espera... de aliviada nada. _¿¡Por qué leches estaba acostada sobre Natsu!?_ _¡Esto no esta nada bien!_

Pero a pesar de mis gritos mentales no me aleje, y solo me recoste sobre él de nuevo, coloque la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerre los ojos sintiendome relajada y protegida por primera vez en los ultimos años. Estaba tan calentito, y se estaba tan cómoda.

- _Mientras él estuviese dormido no pasaría nada, y no es como si estuviese haciendo nada malo_.- me dije con una sonrisa. Note que estaba prácticamente encima de el, con una pierna echada por completo encima de las suyas, la cabeza en su pecho y la mano en sus pectorales.- Y tenia que decir... que estaban muy bien formados.

-Mmm...- note como Natsu empezaba a moverse, y al ver que se estaba despertando cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

 _¡Definitivamente esto estaba mal!_

Sabia que estaba despierto por que su respiración había cambiado, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento. _¿Es que planeaba quedarse acostado?_ De golpe una mano se poso suavemente sobre mi cabellera, y de manera suabe escuhe la voz de Natsu sobre mi oido.

- _Luce_.- susurro.- _Mi_ Luce.- repitió mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

 _¿Mi Lucy? ¿Había dicho MI Lucy?_

- _No, definitivamente habida escuchado mal._ \- me dije intentando hacerme la loca mientras continuaba haciendome la dormida.- _Si, era eso claramente.-_ durante, lo que parecieron horas, él continuo acariciándome el pelo he incluso parecía que cada vez me pegaba mas hacia él.

-Luce...

 _¿Se habria dado cuenta de que estaba des...?_

-Lucy... Se que estas despierta.- le escuche decir en susurros, y con un pequeño toque de diversión en su tono.

- _Definitivamente lo sabe._ \- me lamente en silencio. Moví la cabeza solo un poco, (lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara) y abrí un ojo lentamente. Él me miraba sonriente, y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Abrí el otro ojo y me levante de golpe.

-No hacia falta que te levantases Luce, estaba muy cómodo de esa forma.- dijo sonriendo.

- _Yo también estaba muy cómoda.-_ me morid la lengua, guardandome esa frase para mi misma.

-Buenos días Luce.- me dijo sonriendo segundos despues.

 _-Cuanto habida echado de menos sus sonrisas.-_ no pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese pensamiento. Pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en mi casa, en mi cuarto... en mi cama. El sonrojo vino más fuerte por lo que me lleve las manos a las mejillas, en un pobre intento por ocultarlas de la vista de Natsu.- Natsu. ¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?- pregunte confundida.- No me acuerdo.- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Y por que estas aquí?- él se puso serio.

-Anoche al llegar a mi casa me encontré a Yuki.- explico con un suspiro.- Me dijo que te había dejado durmiendo en casa, y que quería hablar conmigo.

 _-¿Qué le habrá dicho?_ \- él noto como me tensaba, pero no comento nada.

-Cuando Yuki se marcho deje a Happy con Wendy y Carla.- me explico.- Y despues vine a tu casa.

-Gracias Natsu, pero no tenias por que.- le dije.- Y... ¿De que hablaron Yuki y tu?- él ignoro mi pregunta.

-Claro que tenia por que. ¿Cómo podría dejarte aquí, indefensa? Además...- me miro frunciendo el ceño.- Las vendas. ¿Cómo te lastimaste? Anoche no las vi.- dijo mirando todas las vendas. Fui a contestar, pero mi respircion se corto de golpe.

Natsu comenzó a pasar las manos por todas las vendas. Primero fue el brazo, luego fue subiendo a las vendas que tenia cerca de las mejillas, y por ultimo a las de la cabeza. Lo hizo con una lentitud, y con un cuidado, que me impidió hacer y decir cualquier cosa por varios minutos.

-No fue nada.- me aclare la garganta.- Solo me excedí con el entrenamiento.- se acerco mas a mi cara mirándome fijamente, y fue cuando vi que el verde de sus ojos brillaba con fuerza.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa Lucy.- fui a replicarle, _lo juro_ , pero cualquier palabra que fuese a salir por mi boca quedo en el olvido cuando su boca se poso sobre una de las vendas que se encontraba en mi mejilla.

-Natsu... ¿Q-qu-qué haces?- dije con voz temblorosa.

- _Me molesta_ que seas tan poco cuidadosa contigo misma.- dijo mientras besaba mi otra mejilla con lentitud.

-Yo...- hacia tiempo que había cerrado los ojos y no podía negar que esto me estaba gustando demasiado.

-Lucy, tengo algo importante que decirte.- me dijo separándose un poco de mi.

-¿Qué es?- dije en a penas un suspiro. Fui a decir algo mas, pero no me dio tiempo por que Natsu me tiro hacia atrás dejandome acostada en la cama de nuevo. Se coloco a un lateral, aprisionandome con sus brazos y con la cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la distancia.- ¿Natsu que vas a hac...?- no acabe la frase, por que de un momento a otro había pegado sus labios a los míos.

 _Mi primer beso... ¡Con Natsu!_

Un anhelo me golpeo con fuerza, y fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de que siempre había deseado esto. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que esto pasara, pero despues de todo lo ocurrido años atras este deseo habia sido enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi corazon y mente. Siempr e escondido en lo mas profundo... pero ahora estaba de regreso.

 _-¡Yo deseaba esto!-_ no pude hacer más que relajarme y devolverle el beso, disfrutándo al máximo. Después de lo que podrían haber sido horas se separo, solo por unos segundos antes de besarme de nuevo, y separarse definitivamente. Junto nuestras frentes y se sonrojo.

-Eso era lo que tenía que decirte.- suusrro sobre mis labios.- ¿Qué piensas Lu...?- corte su frase. Alce el rostro unos centímetros y uní nuestros labios de nuevo, y este no fue nada suave, si no todo lo contrario.

-Wow.- dijo al separarnos. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo. Él sonrió durante unos segundos y después se puso serio de nuevo.- Luce tenemos que hablar.- me tense.- Por favor, Luce.- suspire y asentí.- Bien, dúchate mientras preparo el desayuno.- dijo con alegría por haberse salido con la suya.

Me dio un beso, me ayudo a levantarme, y con una sonrisa boba entre al baño mientras el entraba a al cocina.

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-¿No creéis que flamitas ya se esta retrasando?- pregunto Gray.

-Si, es raro que Natsu llegue tan tarde al gremio.- dijo Levy.

-Acordaros de que ayer se fue cabreado.- suspire preocupada.- Cancelamos la misión por que él no quiso ir, y yo no quería dejarlo solo.

-Natsu vino a noche para dejar a Happy con Carla y conmigo, pero no me dijo a donde iría.- dijo Wendy.

-¿Y Happy donde esta?- pregunte.

-Esta mañana fue a buscarle, pero no ha vuelto.- fueron a preguntar algo mas, pero las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

 _Happy..._

...Que entraba al gremio riéndose y tapándose la boca con una patita, mientras que con la otra sujetaba lo que parecían... ¿Fotos? Todo el gremio le presto atención, curiosos por saber lo que ocurría y la razón de su risa.

-¡Chicos, no se lo van a creer!- dijo riéndose y alzando la pata donde cargaba las fotos. Me acerque y las cogí.

-S-s-son... Nat-su... y... lu-Lucy... Ellos...- susurre observandolas. En ellas se veia a Natsu sobre Lucy, esta le tenia rodeado del cuello.- Estan... besandose.- susurre. No me hizo falta decir nada mas, por que todo el gremio me rodeo para ver las fotos (incluido el chismoso de Makarov y la primera).

-Y parecía lento el flamitas.- dijo Gray.

-Nuestro Natsu creció.- hablo otro del gremio.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando era todavía un mocoso.- dijo otra persona.

Todos comentaron cualquier cosa, pero yo no aparte la vista de la foto, totalmente avergonzada. Me alegraba por Natsu, por que estaba segura de que esto lo haria feliz. Y en cuanto a Lucy... Mirando las fotos, supe que la posibilidad de recuperarla estaba mas cerca de lo que pensábamos todos.

- _Auqnue se notaba que la foto habia sido hecha por Happy a escondidas._ \- pense fruniendo el ceño.- _Cuando esos dos se enterasen..._ \- pense con burla.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

Cuando entre a la cocina después del baño, Natsu ya había acabado de preparar el desayuno, y al escucharme entrar me sonrió. Comimos en silencio, echándonos miradas de vez en cuando y al acabar, recogimos la mesa y la cocina. Fui hacia la puerta, pero Natsu me impidió salir. Paso un brazo por cada lado de mi cintura y me acorralo dejándome sin vías de escape.

 _De esta no me libraba._

-Lucy, necesito saber la verdad. Por favor.- susurro en mi oreja. Fue pasando suavemente los labios por mi mejilla, acercándose poco a poco a mis labios. Me acerque a el cuando me mordió el labio inferior, pero él se alejo. Suspire frustrada.- Ahora eres mía. Y necesito que estés a salvo.- y me beso, atrapándome por completo.

 _-Mía.-_ repetí en mi mente sus palabras.

 _Y me rendí..._

...Después de tantos años, _Natsu me había ganado de nuevo._

-Esta bien Natsu, te lo contare.- y esta vez lo agarre por la camiseta y lo pegue a mi todo lo posible.- Y tu eres mio, por eso yo también quiero saber... Para protegerte.- él me sonrió y asintió.

-Claro Lucy.- y de nuevo, otro beso.

 _-Esto era lo mejor.-_ pensé feliz.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? Y aqui esta el capitulo NaLu, y debo confesar que me encanto escribirlo jajaja. Aqui tenemos el ultimo capitulo transitorio, el proximo capitulo los secretos seran revelados (sera un capitulo partido en dos partes) ¿Ansiosos por saber? ¿Alguna teoria?**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

* * *

 _ **AnilegnaDragneel:**_ _Me alegra saber que te esta gustando, y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Y en cuanto a la recomendacion de "_ _My Dearest" lamento decir que ya me lo lei y confieso que me encanto. Si tienes alguna recomnedacion mas, estare encantada de escucharla (me he quedado sin lecturas jajaja)._

 ** _Gabe Logan:_** _Es bueno saber que te interesa :). En cuanto a lo de Igneel, se que murio a manos de Acnologia, pero aqui en "El Renacer" tengo un papel... especial para él. Si llegas al final entenderas lo que digo jajaja. Y sobre l_ _os Star Dress de Lucy, es que no los utilizare, ya que cuando escribi este FanFic acababa de terminar la saga de Tartaros y los Star Dress no habian aparecido, y al final no quise incluirlos de manera forzada._

 ** _Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os esta gustando, y me anima a subiros los capitulos mas rapidamente jajaja._**

 ** _Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	16. Capitulo 14: La Verdad I

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _ **PVO Lucy**_

-Natsu, así no avanzamos.- le dije riendo y sentándome en la cama junto a él. Llevaba más de una hora intentando que Natsu me contase toda la verdad, ya que habíamos acordado que el sería el primero en hablar. Pero no paraba de distraerme dándome besos _(de los que no me quejaba)_ y cambiándome de tema.

-Lo se.- se burló.- Intentaba que no te dieses cuenta.- dijo riendo mientras posaba los labios detrás de mí oreja haciéndome estremecer.

-Natsu.- le dije medio suspirando y medio divertida. El suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien.- dijo refunfuñando.- Aunque no hay nada que contar ya te lo dije antes. - me dijo serio.- Estuve todo el año buscando a Igneel.- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A Igneel?- pregunte tensándome.- Pero él... contra Acnologia...

-Se lo que paso ese día.- dijo serio.- Pero lo creas o no... Semanas despues de lo ocurrido comencé a soñar con Igneel.- me aparto la mirada.- Pensé que podría estar vivo y fui a buscarlo.

-Entonces... ¿Al final lo encontraste, estaba vivo?- él negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo asegurar nada porque... _no lo encontré_.- acabo diciendo todavía sin mirarme. Pase por algo el tartamudeo que había notado al final de esa frase y continúe preguntando.

-¿No pasó nada más?- él negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces por qué no querías decirme nada?- suspiro de nuevo.

-Estuve buscándolo, pero sin ningún resultado. No había rastro de él, todo fue en vano.- se lamentó.- Y no es que no quiera contártelo, es solo que... no quiero admitir que te deje atrás un año por nada.- lo último lo dijo en susurros.- Fui tan egoísta.

-No fue en vano Natsu, y no eres egoísta. Eres más fuerte, mucho más.- lo cogí por la barbilla para que me mirara de nuevo.- Esa era tu meta cuando te fuiste ¿Verdad?- él asintió.- Pues si era importante para ti, entonces mereció la pena. Y gracias a todo eso, estamos ahora aquí.- le bese la mejilla.

-Gracias Luce. ¿Sabes por qué regrese sin haber encontrado a Igneel?- negué con la cabeza.- Por que no estabas a mi lado Luce, y tenerte conmigo es lo mejor.- me dijo con sus típicas sonrisas. Le devolví la sonrisa, agarre su chaleco y tire de él, pegándolo a mí.

-Y así seguirá siendo hasta que tú lo quieras.- y junte nuestros labios. Me devolvió el beso con hambre. Poco a poco fue acostándome en la cama, y yo pase los brazos por su cuello, acariciando su cabello.- Natsu.- suspire al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Él, al escucharme, se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

-Por mucho que me guste esto...- dijo acelerado.- Ahora es tu turno de hablar.- me encogí nerviosa.- Tranquila.- dijo acariciándome la herida de la mejilla.

Asentí y comencé a contar lo ocurrido años atrás...

 _ **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Había acabado de hablar varios minutos atrás y Natsu no se había movido ni un centímetro. Tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que su pelo me impedía mirarle a los ojos, y todos sus músculos estaban en tensión.

-Natsu. ¿Estás bien?- no contestó, solo se tiró hacia mi atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo y quitándome la respiración por varios segundos. Y entonces lo sentí.

 _Natsu estaba temblando._

-Lo siento Luce.- dijo tembloroso.- Si tan solo yo...- su voz se cortó. _¿Estaba llorando?_ Le pase los brazos por la espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

-No Natsu, nada fue tu culpa.- le dije.- Simplemente... _paso_.- susurre con la voz rota.- Eso es todo.

-Vamos al gremio Lucy.- dijo de golpe.- Hay que decírselo a todos, sobre todo al maestro.- me aparté de él y me levante de la cama de golpe. Empecé a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

-No. No. No.- decía respirando entrecortadamente.- No puedo decírselo... No es lo mismo, yo...- Natsu se levantó y en un segundo estaba parado frente a mí.

-Lucy, es necesario. Ellos querrán saber.- me dijo serio.- Y se cabrearan si te llegase a pasar algo, y ellos no hubiesen podido hacer nada por no saberlo.- me dijo poniéndome las manos en las mejillas.- Por favor.

-Está bien.- dije llorando con los ojos cerrados.- Tengo miedo Natsu.- me limpio las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- susurro en mi oído.- Ahora vamos al gremio.- asentí y abrí los ojos. Él me miro sorprendido.

-Lucy... Tus ojos... Son chocolates de nuevo...- me dijo sorprendido y con alegría. Yo reí feliz. Me dio un último beso y salimos hacia el gremio.

 _ **PVO Natsu**_

Caminando por la calle, con Lucy pegada a mí y agarrada de mi mano, casi olvido todo lo que me había contado horas atrás.

 _Casi._

No podía parar de pensar que había sido en parte mi culpa.

 _Si tan solo yo..._

Aparté todos los malos pensamientos porque lo último que quería era preocupar a Lucy. Una vez frente a las puertas del gremio solté la mano de Luce y la tire hacia mí pasándole una mano por la cintura y otra por el cuello. Presione mis labios a los suyos en un beso... poco suave. Luego me aleje y sonriéndole abrí la puerta.

Y nunca me espere lo que paso. Unos se me lanzaron encima felicitándome _(ni idea de por qué)_ Otros desde lejos felicitándome igual. Mientras que Erza, con los del equipo, me miraban sonriendo desde lejos. _¿Qué leches pasaba?_ Y lo vi. A Happy con unas fotos en la pata y riéndose.

-¡Happy te voy a matar!- dije saltando a por él.

-¡Lussy!- grito asustado y lanzándose a los pechos de Lucy, m _i_ Lucy.- Natsu me quiere pegar, es malo.

-¡Aparta de ahí gato o te la ganas!- y fue en ese momento, cuando la escuche reír.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escuchar esa risa, y no era el único porque todo el gremio se quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaba su risa. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, como si no se creyesen lo que escuchaban y veían. Poco a poco todos empezaron a sonreír mirándola. Lucy al ver que nadie hablaba miro a su alrededor, y viendo que era el principal foco de atención, se calló de golpe y se sonrojo.

-¡Lucy!- hablaron muchos a la vez. Happy se apretó más hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Hola.- contesto ella tímida. El maestro se acercó a nosotros y pude sentir como Lucy se tensaba.

-Maestro, tenemos que hablar... llama a los demás.- dije serio y agarrando la mano de Lucy, dándole fuerza. Ella me sonrió agradecida.

-Vamos.- empezamos a seguir al maestro y varios minutos después estábamos todos en el despacho. El maestro, la Primera, Gildarts, Jellal, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Yukino, los Exceed. Y casi oculto, pegado a la pared del fondo, estaba Loke. Este miraba con tristeza a Lucy, pero no había hecho ningún amago de acercarse a ella.

-Lucy antes de que comiences a hablar, ¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?- pregunto la primera seria. Lucy asintió nerviosa y todos nos sentamos en las sillas. Yo cogí a Lucy y la senté entre mis piernas, intentando que se tranquilizarse. Ella suspiro y se dejó caer en mi pecho, pegándose a mí. Segundos después logro tranquilizarse y las preguntas comenzaron.- ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiese seguirte?- habló la primera. Sentí como Lucy sonreía.

-Es una parte, pequeña, de la magia que poseo ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Me permite ocultar mi magia o la de quien yo quiera.- contesto. La primera asintió satisfecha.

-Tus ojos son color chocolate casi por completo.- dijo Erza y tanto Lucy como yo nos sonrojamos.

-Es... solo, que ya me controlo mejor... la magia digo...- dijo Lucy tartamudeando. Una risa se escuchó en el despacho.

-Sera eso.- escuche decir. Al darme la vuelta vi a Yuki y los dos tipos de la otra vez. Estaban parados junto a la puerta y todos les miraron sorprendidos. Sobretodo Loke que les lanzaba miradas envenenadas.

 _No sé qué pensamientos se le cruzaban en ese momento por la cabeza, pero seguro que no eran buenos..._

-¿Quiénes son ellos dos?- pregunto Happy.

-Son Haru, y Kyo.- les señalo Yuki.- Dos guardianes más de Lucy.- aclaro.

-¿Por qué los guardianes?- pregunto Jellal.

-Porque aunque ahora tengo... otra magia, la magia de espíritus estelares todavía es mía.- señalo a los tres espíritus.- Y ellos son espíritus estelares.- alzo la mano y mostró cuatro llaves moradas.

-¿Y la otra?- pregunto Carla.- Hay cuatro llaves, y ellos son tres.

-La verdad es que son cinco guardianes, pero por ahora yo solo tengo cuatro.- dije con tranquilidad.- Me falta una llave guardiana por encontrar.

-Y el otro guardián... ¿Por qué no lo llamas como a ellos?- pregunto Mavis.

-El cuarto guardián es... más poderoso.- frunció el ceño.- Solo puedo llamarlo si es estrictamente necesario, por que consume mucha magia.

-¿Y las llaves rojas de la otra vez?- pregunto Mavis.

-Esos no son espíritus estelares.- susurro.- Son diferentes.

-¿Por qué se rompieron los contratos?- se adelantó a preguntar Loke antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar. Lucy se tensó, y al ver que temblaba le apreté con fuerza las manos.

-Yo...- tartamudeo.- Digamos que, la otra magia que poseo ahora... no me permitía tener ese tipo de llaves.- todos estaban confundidos.

-¿Como que ese tipo de llaves?- dijo Yukino.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Llaves estelares, Loke y los otros son estelares, llaves puras. Y estas...- alzo la mano y aparecieron las seis llaves rojas en su mano.- No son estelares. Son llaves... oscuras, del inframundo.- explico.- No podía tener los dos tipos de llaves porque son como el Yin y el Yan.- dijo mirando a Loke.- Por eso tuve que dejaros.

-¿Es por esas llaves por lo que no podías continuar con nosotros?- dijo herido.

-No son las llaves en sí, si no el poder.- intento aclarar Lucy.- Estas llaves son del inframundo, oscuridad.- miro a Loke de nuevo.- Y vosotros sois estelares, luz.

-¿¡Pero por que fuiste a por esas llaves si eso significaba dejarnos!?- le recrimino Loke gritando mientras se acercaba. Lucy se pegó más a mí, nerviosa. Mire a Loke cabreado y este al verme se paró.

-No tuve otra opción.- trago saliva.- Si yo... quería... _vivir_ , tenía que ser con las llaves rojas y el poder del inframundo.- todos se quedaron mudos y yo apreté mi agarre sobre ella, dándole apoyo.

-¿Quiénes son esas llaves rojas, Lucy?- pregunto la primera seria e interrumpiendo a Loke.

-Son Ares. Shasa, Hija de Ares. Hades. Aaron, Hijo de Hades. Beliad y Azael.- la primera, el maestro, Gildarts y Jellal contuvieron la respiración.

-Cuando te escuché nombrar a Shasa ese día...- empezó la primera.- Me quede muy sorprendida, tantos años sin escuchar de ella, y ahora hablas de... Shasa y de ellos.- vi como la primera miraba a Lucy con lastima.- Sospeche demasiadas cosas, pero todas parecían demasiado imposible para ser la correcta...

-Yo...

-¿Qué quería Shasa, Lucy?- pregunto Mavis interrumpiendo a Lucy.

-Quería recordarme... que no podía descontrolarme de nuevo.- susurro.- Que era demasiado peligroso.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué te descontrolas?- intervino Gray.

-Por esta magia.- contesto Lucy con la cabeza agachada.- Me es difícil controlarla, porque no es algo que hubiese existido antes.- rió de manera tétrica.- Se podría decir que esta magia surgió en el _último_ momento.

-¿Qué te quieren recordar? ¿Por qué dices que es peligroso?- pregunto Gildarts.

-Porque, no hay segundas oportunidades... y ellos me lo advirtieron.- dijo Lucy en susurros. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos.- Yo no tuve más opción que aceptar.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?- pregunto la primera, aunque por su cara parecía saberlo ya.

 _Olí agua salada... Luce lloraba de nuevo..._

-No hay segundas oportunidades para... ** _vivir_**.- dijo en un susurro.

-Lucy... ¿Que estas tratando de decir?- hablo Erza nerviosa.

-Yo, cuatro años atrás...- me prepare para lo que iba a escuchar.- Morí... A mí... _Me asesinaron_.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso salir de los labios de Lucy, pero eso no impidió que doliera menos. Apreté con mayor fuerza a Lucy y olí como las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, empapando las vendas. Nadie hablo y todo quedo en absoluto silencio, con el único sonido de los sollozos de Lucy.

 _Desgarrándome el alma poco a poco._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!** **¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Y aqui tenemos lo que le ocurrio a Lucy años atras! ¡Fue asesinada! ¿Quien, y por que la asesinaron? Lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo jajaja**_

 ** _¿Queréis mas? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD :_** _Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os esta gustando, y me anima a subiros los capitulos mas rapidamente jajaja._

 ** _Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	17. Capitulo 15: La Verdad II

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _-Yo, hace 4 años...- susurre entre sollozos.- Morí... A mí... Me asesinaron._

- _¿Cómo...?_ \- dijeron todos con los ojos abiertos al máximo y con sus miradas llenas de horror dirigidas a mí.

Levy ahogo un chillido con las manos en la boca y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y si no llega a ser por que Gajeel la atrapó a tiempo, se habría caído de culo. Loke, que antes me miraba enfadado, ahora me veía con culpa y arrepentimiento. Mavis, Makarov, Gildarts y Jellal estaban sorprendidos, pero lograron no hacer ningún ruido. Al contrario que Happy, Carla y Wendy, que lloraban a mares. Y Erza estaba haciendo lo posible por aguantar, pero sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

Los demás tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa y el miedo. Sentí el agarre de Natsu más fuerte en mi cintura, dándome ánimos. Sonreí, cogí valor y comencé a hablar.

-Pues...

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 ** _...4 años atrás..._**

 _-Solo serán un par de días Jason, lo prometo.- le dije sonriendo.- La carta que me han enviado decía que era importante._

 _-Tranquila, entiendo que tengas que irte a tu casa unos días.- me dijo de manera comprensiva.- Has trabajado duro todo este tiempo, por eso tienes que aprovechar estos días y descansar.- asentí sonriéndole._

 _-Hasta pronto Jason.- le dije saludándolo, él me devolvió el saludo y entro a la editorial de nuevo. Y con un suspiro cansado comencé a andar hacia la estación de trenes._

 _Sería un largo viaje hasta la mansión Heartfilia._

 _Varios días atrás había recibido una carta diciendo que debía ir de manera urgente a la mansión. No decían la razón, ni tampoco llevaba remitente. Al principio no pensé ir, pero luego la palabra urgente golpeo mi cabeza. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Y al final acabe preparando las maletas._

 _-Lucy ¿Estas segura de esto?- hablo a mi lado Loke que de nuevo había salido él solo de la llave._

 _-No del todo Loke.- me sincere.- Pero necesito saber si es alguna broma o si es de verdad.- le dije._

 _-Pero Lucy, esto no me da buena espina.- no conteste, porque sentía que tenía la razón, pero lo ignore._

 _Y es que tenía la tonta esperanza de que la carta había sido mandada por alguno de los empleados de la casa, y que de alguna manera fuera algo relacionado con Fairy Tail, cosa totalmente estúpida, lo sé. Pero aun así tenía esa esperanza._

 _Durante horas, estuve en el tren sola, ya que Loke se había ido mosqueado porque no le había hecho caso. Cuando anunciaron mi parada cogí mi bolso y comencé a andar hacia la casa. A lo lejos empecé a ver partes de la enorme mansión en la que pase casi toda mi vida. Mire hacia todos lados, pero no se veía ni un solo alma._

 _Todo estaba desierto, y tras lo que parecieron horas caminando llegué a la puerta de la mansión y toque la puerta. Se escucharon pasos acercarse, y poco después esta se abrió. Al verme me recibieron con abrazos risas y lloriqueos. La verdad es que les había echado de menos, ellos eran lo único que me quedaba de mi vida aquí en la mansión. Pase las siguientes horas hablando con ellos, recordando demasiadas cosas, y a media tarde pregunte._

 _-Me llego esta carta. ¿Alguien de aquí la mando?- la cogió, la leyó y frunció el ceño. Después negó._

 _-No mi niña, esta carta no es de nadie de la mansión.- yo asentí triste. Al final Loke había tenido razón, había sido solo una broma. Despidiéndome de todos y rechazando sus ofertas de quedarme a dormir aquella noche allí, salí de la casa._

 _-Si me doy prisa podré coger el último tren.- me dije. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el final de las tierras Heartfilia._

 _-Princesa, dice ni-san que te diga "¡Te lo dije!".- salte asustada al escuchar la voz de Virgo.- ¿Hora del castigo princesa?- suspire frustrada._

 _-No Virgo. Y dile a Loke que gracias.- dije cabreada. Virgo desapareció._

 _Al salir de los terrenos Heartfilia comencé a notar el aire más pesado, dándome un mal presentimiento, por lo que aumente la velocidad. Pero varios minutos después vi dos sombras delante de mí y no tuve más remedio que pararme en seco._

 _-¿Quiénes sois?- pregunte, al no poder verles la cara por la oscuridad._

 _-Somos del gremio oscuro Infernal Light.- dijo uno de ellos. No podía verle la cara, pero supe que estaba sonriendo y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia.- hablo el otro.- Hemos venido para matarte._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Di un paso hacia atrás y cogí la llave de Loke y Virgo en la mano._

 _-Alguien nos mandó la misión de matarte.- dijo el primero.- Al parecer, según nos dijo, es necesario que tú mueras para que él cumpla su meta._

 _-¿Pero quién os contrato? ¿Por qué es necesario que yo muera?- pregunte intentando ganar tiempo._

 _-Lo siento niña, pero se acabó la charla.- se lanzó a por mí._

 _-¡Ábrete puerta del León y la Sirvienta! ¡Loke, Virgo!- pero no respondieron, y nadie apareció. Chocaron contra mí tirándome al suelo._

 _-No servirá de nada niña.- dijo riendo.- Nos informamos de tu magia, y hemos bloqueado tus llaves.- me sonrió con maldad.- Te será imposible llamarlos.- y atacaron de nuevo. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve recibiendo golpes, antes de que todo dejase de dolerme, y de un momento a otro no había dolor, solo paz y tranquilidad. Solo podía escucharlos murmurar a lo lejos._

 _-Ya está. Ahora a librarse de su cuerpo.- dijo uno._

 _-Espera.- escuche gritar a uno a lo lejos.- Mira, ella esta... desapareciendo... se hunde.- susurro._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- escuche decir a otro._

 _Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero de pronto sentí como algo me arrastraba. Me hundía. Pero ya todo me da igual, porque ya no había dolor. Pensaba que todo había acabado, pero sentí un nuevo tirón que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Mire a todas partes, pero no reconocía nada y todo estaba en penumbra._

 _Y fue entonces cuando ellos dos aparecieron._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia.- vi dos figuras.- Definitivamente esto es una sorpresa, no se te esperaba tan pronto._

 _-¿Quiénes sois y dónde estoy?- pregunte asustada._

 _-Yo soy Hades, y él es Ares- hablo el otro.- Y siento decirte Lucy, que estas muerta.- me tense._

 _-¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿No se supone que me toca el cielo? Yo he sido buena...- fruncí el ceño.- O eso creo.- les escuche reír._

 _-Lo sabemos, nosotros solo nos adelantamos a los de arriba.- dijo Hades- Queríamos ofrecerte un trato._

 _-Si no lo aceptas, te devolveremos he iras a donde debes.- hablo Ares.- Pero recuerda que estas muerta.- asentí. Se acercaron a mí y pude verles la cara. Hades tenía el pelo oscuro, y la cara fina. Mientras que Ares tenía el pelo pelirrojo y tenía unos rasgos más marcados.- Te podemos regresar a la vida Lucy Heartfilia.- añadió con una sonrisa.- Pero serán varios sacrificios a cambio._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte._

 _-Al devolverte a la vida ya no serás la misma.- aclaro.- Te enseñaremos la magia infernal, de elementos fuego y oscuridad._

 _-Pero eso no es malo porque aprenderé nueva magia ¿No?- ellos me miraron con simpatía._

 _-Si Lucy. Pero tú eres una maga estelar de luz, con un gran potencial desaprovechado.- dijo Hades.- Nosotros te ofrecemos lo contrario... Oscuridad... Maga estelar oscura._

 _-¿Pero eso no sería como ser una maga oscura?- ellos negaron._

 _-No. Tú eres originariamente de luz, por lo que si aprendes a controlarlo bien, podrás manejarla sin que la oscuridad te domine.- me dijo Hades._

 _-¿Me lo podéis explicar todo?- pregunte confusa y ellos asintieron sin dudar._

 _-Tú no tenías que morir todavía Lucy, tenías demasiado por delante.- comenzó a decir Ares.- Pero a alguien le molestabas, y decidió eliminarte.- explico serio.- Los de arriba, a pesar de que no es tu momento, no pueden darte otra oportunidad, pero nosotros si podemos._

 _-Por eso nos adelantamos a ellos y te trajimos con nosotros.- intervino Hades.- Esto no está permitido, pero es necesario.- me miró fijamente.- Si aceptas volver, te enseñaremos magia infernal, de elementos fuego y oscuridad, y en el mismo momento en el que la aprendas, la magia estelar oscura entrara en ti, intentando controlarte.- me explicó.- Si la dominas, abras ganado, y regresaras a la vida. Pero si te domina, no tendremos más remedio que acabar contigo, porque serias demasiado peligrosa._

 _-Yo... no sé si..._

 _-Una última cosa.- me interrumpió.- Si lo lograses, los contratos con los espíritus de luz se borrarían por completo._

-¿Porque?

- _Pasaras a ser maga espiritual de la oscuridad, lo contrario a ellos.- dijo Hades mirándome con pena.- Por eso, tendrás que buscar a las llaves oscuras y a los guardianes para que puedan vigilar que no te descontroles.-_

 _-Que son seis llaves rojas, nosotros dos incluidos.- añadió Ares.- Y cinco moradas de guardianes._

 _-¿Tengo que buscarlas todas?_

 _-La mía y la de Hades te las daremos si aceptas, pero todas las demás será tu responsabilidad encontrarlas.- dijo Ares._

 _-¿Pero qué ganáis vosotros ayudándome?- me miraron._

 _-Nuestros hijos son dos de las llaves rojas, y llevamos tiempo intentando encontrarlos.- confeso Hades.- Pero nunca lo hemos logrado, y los queremos de vuelta._

 _-Eso es lo único que nosotros queremos a cambio.- añadió Ares._

 _-Acepto.- dije sin dudar.- Despues de todo es esto, o morir.- ellos asintieron sonrientes. El siguiente mes lo pase entrenando. Fue más difícil de lograr de lo que pensaba, pero al final termine y decidieron regresarme a la vida, porque había logrado controlarme... la mayoría del tiempo._

 _-Una última cosa Lucy.- dijo Ares.- Recuerda que no puedes perder el control.- me advirtió.- Serias peligrosa... Y no tendríamos más opción que matarte.- asentí tragando saliva._

 _-Lleva cuidado, y encuéntralos por favor.- me dijo Haces. Asentí sonriendo y cinco segundos después, me encontraba en el mismo claro donde los dos magos oscuros me atacaron meses atrás._

 _Había regresado, y estaba viva..._

 _...Al menos de momento._

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

-Después de eso estuve buscando las llaves, aprendiendo a controlar mejor la oscuridad y ocultándome para que nadie me reconociera.- acabe diciendo.- De Loke y los otros, solo escuché rumores de que una maga estelar de Sabertooth tenía todas las llaves.- miro a Yukino fijamente.- Y es curioso ver que ahora está aquí, en Fairy Tail.- todos apartaron la mirada.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Después de eso Lucy no hablo más, y yo solo observaba como los demás hablaban sin parar.

Rato después, note como algo se posaba en mi hombro, y al mirarla de reojo vi que Lucy se había dormido. El recordar, y contar todo lo ocurrido dos veces la había agotado demasiado. La cogí en brazos sin que despertase, y ella inconscientemente me paso los brazos por el cuello, pegándose a mí.

-La llevare a su casa.- dije sin pedir permiso a nadie.- Necesita descansar.- todos asintieron.

-Cuídala Natsu.- me dijo Erza. Asentí sin mirarla.

-Wendy llévate a Happy contigo por favor.- dije con una sonrisa.- Se ha quedado dormido en la mesa.

-Claro Natsu-san- respondió sonriendo a malas penas.

Y sin más salí del gremio. Al llegar a su casa le quite los zapatos y la acosté en la cama. Yo me quite el chaleco y me acosté a su lado. Con ella a mi lado, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡La verdad ha sido revelada, pero aún falta mucho por saber! ¿Quién mando matar a Lucy y por qué razón?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 _ **PD2:** _Lamento haberme retrasado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta para entrar, pero ya está todo solucionado. El jueves por la tarde tendréis el próximo capitulo como compensación por tardar tanto _jajaja_

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	18. Capitulo 16: Como en los viejos tiempos

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando Natsu salió del gremio cargando a Lucy, y tardaron varios minutos en poder reaccionar y comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Lucy...- dijo Erza con los ojos llorosos mirando al suelo con rabia y los puños apretados.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado esto... ni tan siquiera algo cercano a esto.- dijo Makarov abatido.

-Por eso no pudimos ponernos en contacto con ella, o reescribir los contratos.- se lamentó Loke con un aura culpable a su alrededor.- Yo... Se lo diré a los demás.- y desapareció.

-¿Entienden ahora?- hablo Yuki.- Nunca fue su intención no regresar.

-Solo era necesario que se mantuviese oculta.- dijo Haru.

-Hubiese sido peligroso que Infernal Light descubriera que ella todavía estaba viva.- dijo Kyo.

-Pero ahora lo saben.- todos miraron a Gray confundidos.- La misión fue en ese gremio y el maestro del gremio oscuro la reconoció y escapo.- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Por eso se descontrolo.- dijo Kyo. Erza y Grey asintieron.

-Eso será peligroso.- hablo Gildarts.- Aunque ella sea muy capaz de defenderse sola, es mejor que siempre este acompañada.

-Lu-chan.- susurro Levy sollozando. En apenas un gesto visible, Gajeel la consoló.

-Por eso no creo que debamos preocuparnos.- todos miraron a Jellal.- No creo que Natsu se aleje a más de dos pasos de ella.- todos sonrieron ante esa imagen.

-¿Cuántas llaves rojas tiene Lucy?- pregunto la primera a los tres guardianes.

-Ya ha logrado reunir las seis llaves rojas.- contesto Haru.- Solo le falta reunir uno de los guardianes de las llaves moradas.- la primera asintió.

-Eso significa que tiene a los hijos de Hades y Ares.- ellos asintieron.

-Así es.- contesto Kyo.- Shasa y Aaron.

-No me fío.- dijo la primera.- Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano le pedirán algo a Lucy.- los guardianes asintieron.

-Lo sabemos.- respondieron a la vez los tres.

-De momento nos vamos.- añadió Yuki.- Decidle a Lucy que vamos a buscar al guardián de la llave morada que nos falta.

-Cuidadla mientras no estamos.- hablo Kyo.- Que no haga nada estúpido.- y desaparecieron.

-Bueno. Ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde.- hablo Makarov levantándose de la mesa.- A descansar.- todos asintieron, y el despacho se fue vaciando, y varios minutos después solo estaban Makarov y la primera en el despacho.

-Ten un ojo en Lucy, por favor primera.- ella asintió.- No podemos permitir que se descontrole... y perderla de nuevo...- suspiro.-... No ahora que la estamos recuperando.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Mmm... Que blandito.- susurre abriendo los ojos y quedándome helado de golpe. Mientras dormía me había acostado prácticamente encima de ella. Tenía la cabeza en su pecho, una pierna sobre las suyas y... una mano se perdía por dentro de su camiseta.- _¡Como se despierte ahora soy hombre muerto!-_ pensé horrorizado.- _¡Me va a matar!-_ sin moverme, y respirando mínimamente, comencé a sacar la mano poco a poco... lentamente.

-Natsu.- escuche en susurros. Me paralice y la mire de reojo. Estaba dormida. _¿Que estaría soñando?_

Tras varios intentos pude respirar tranquilo porque lo había conseguido sin morir en el intento. Me levante de la cama y al ver que no despertaba me metí al baño a ducharme, pero un grito en la habitación llamo mi atención minutos despues.

 _Lucy._

Me puse una toalla cubriendo de cintura para abajo y salí corriendo.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- estaba sentada en la cama, con la mano en la cara y respirando erráticamente.

-Si... estoy bien.- dijo todavía respirando agitada.

-¿Qué ocurrió Lucy?- le pregunte después de sentarme a su lado en la cama.

-Nada, solo fue una pesadilla.- le agarre la mano dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-¿De qué era la pesadilla?- ella aparto la mirada, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo bien.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

 _Estaba mintiendo._

-Está bien... es mejor así.- no la presione. Sea lo que sea, me lo diría cuando pudiera.

-Oye Lucy, estuve pensando ayer en una cosa.- me miro. Le sujeté ambas mejillas.- ¿Y si hacemos una misión los dos solos? Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué me dices?- cabeceo varias veces sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Vamos al gremio a por una misión.- reí al ver su entusiasmo.

-Primero dúchate. Yo mientras preparare el desayuno para los dos y después iremos a por esa misión.- ella sintió y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Mientras la esperaba y terminaba con la comida, recordé sus ojos. Al mirarlos después de despertar de esa pesadilla, sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo, igual que el día que regreso al gremio meses atrás.- _¿Qué habría soñado?-_ aunque lo verdaderamente importante es que después de decirle lo de la misión, por unos momentos, volvieron a ser color chocolate por completo. Y yo había echado tanto de menos ese color de ojos, y la sonrisa que me había dado.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- sentí como se pegaba a mi espalda pasando los brazos por mi cintura.- No escuchaste cuando te llame.

-En nada malo, solo en la misión que podríamos escoger.- sonreí.

Después de eso comimos sin mayores incidentes, y a acabar fuimos caminando tranquilamente al gremio.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

De camino al gremio fuimos hablando sobre que misiones podíamos hacer. Una no muy complicada ni muy larga. Además de que él dejo claro que tenía que ser para nosotros solos (y Happy). Me tenía pegada a él por completo, con un brazo por alrededor de mis hombros, no queriéndome soltar en ningún momento.

-¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO!- grito abriendo de una patada la puerta del gremio.

-¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar esa manera de entrar al gremio?- le dije divertida. Se sonrojo al escucharme, y yo tuve la misma suerte, ya que al ver como todos nos miraban me sonroje de mala manera.

-¡Lussy! Natsu es malo. Ayer me abandono.- lloro Happy saltando a mis brazos. Yo me reí.

-Eso no es verdad. Es que te habías dormido, y tenía que llevar a Lucy a descansar.- me sonroje de nuevo mientras me sentaba en la barra con Happy en mis brazos, mientras Natsu iba al tablón en busca de una misión para nosotros.

-Hola Lucy, te ves genial hoy... ¿Es por algo en especial?- me dijo con su típica cara de _"Yo lo sé todo"._

-No... Claro que no Mira.- negué con rapidez.- Que cosas di...- pero Natsu cortó mi frase.

-Lucy ya encontré una misión para los dos.- Mirajane me miro sonriendo.

-¿Os vais de misión?- le pregunto a Natsu sonriendo. Él asintió.

-Sí. Lucy, Happy y Yo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Que os divirtáis chicos. Y no hagáis nada malo.- dijo riendo. Fuimos hacia la puerta, pero Gray y Erza nos detuvieron.

-¿Dónde vais chicos? ¿De misión?- pregunto Gray. Fui a responder, pero Natsu me agarro del brazo y me saco del gremio corriendo.

-¡Vamos Lucy!- grito entre risas.- Esta misión es solo nuestra.- yo le sonreí y continúe corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Esperadme chicos!- escuche sollozar a Happy por detrás de nosotros.- ¡No os olvidéis de mí!- nos reímos y continuamos los dos corriendo con Happy persiguiéndonos.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡No puedo creer que eligieras esa misión Natsu!- le grite al regresar a Magnolia al día siguiente.

-No es para tanto Lucy.- me dijo calmado mientras Happy se reía de nosotros.

-¡Y encima destruiste medio pueblo!- le grite de nuevo.

-Eso no fue culpa mía, ¡Ese tío se lo busco!- habló calmado, y yo suspire agotada.

 _Era imposible hacerlo razonar._

Natsu había elegido una misión en un pueblo cercano que consistía en ayudar como meseros en un nuevo restaurante. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que un cliente (que era un viejo verde) se atrevió a tocarme el culo. Natsu le vio, y antes de darme cuenta había estampado al viejo en la pared. Así que nos despidieron y no acabamos la misión. Y al final para rematar, nos encontramos con una banda que al parecer llevaba semanas causando problemas en el pueblo. Intentaron robarnos, y los dos estábamos cabreados... y mucho.

 _¿Cómo creéis que acabó?..._

 _…_ Pues con media ciudad destruida. Toda una misión digna de los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡Ya verás la bronca que nos va a caer con el maestro cuando se entere!- grite frustrada. Natsu me ignoro. Todo el camino hasta el gremio fuimos discutiendo _(yo riñéndole y él ignorándome)._

-No pasa nada Luce.- lo vi rodar los ojos.

-¡Y ahora no podré pagar el alquiler este mes! ¡A sido tu culpa!- dije abriendo las puertas del gremio de golpe.

-Te recuerdo Lucy que tú también participaste en la destrucción de medio pueblo.- me sonroje. Todo el gremio nos observaba gritar.

-¡Pero igual fue tu culpa!- dije cruzando los brazos. Fue a contestarme, pero un chillido nos calló.

-¡MOCOSOOOS!- grito Makarov.- ¡Acabo de recibir una carta del consejo! ¿Quién ha destruido algo de nuevo?- todos nos miraron a Natsu y a mí.

-Fue Luce.- dijo Natsu señalándome. Le pegue una patada.

-¡Eso es mentira!- le grite.- ¡Tu destruiste más que yo!

-¡Eso da igual!- lloro Makarov.- El consejo me ha regañado de nuevo, y tendremos que pagar las reparaciones.

-Tranquilo maestro.- intento tranquilizarlo la primera mientras reía, pero él no la escucho. Se puso delate nuestra y se hizo más grande.

-Recibiréis de castigo _eso._ \- escuche a Natsu gritar y salir corriendo.

-¡Fue ella! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Socorro!- me quede con la boca abierta escuchándolo gritar. Intento salir del gremio, pero Erza lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe y lo trajo junto a mí.

 _-¿Qué seria ese castigo como para que Natsu se pusiera de esa manera?- trague saliva asustada.- ¡Estúpido Natsu!_

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora todos saben la verdad. ¿Sera toda o Lucy habrá omitido alguna parte? jaja. Pobre Happy, siempre se olvidan de él. Y Natsu siempre liándola jaja_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _PD2: En un rato subiré otro capítulo más, ya que este es el que se suponía que tenía que estar subido desde el jueves jaja. Y el que subiré en un rato es el que tocaba hoy sábado._**

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	19. Capitulo 17: Descanso y ¡Día de feria!

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-Por fin hemos acabado.- dije aliviada. Acabábamos de terminar de recoger la biblioteca del gremio. Que había sido destruida en una pelea entre Natsu y Gray... _de nuevo_.

-Y ahora a descansar.- contesto Erza con una sonrisa. Asentí y mire hacia donde estaban los dos peleándose por quinta vez ese día.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que el maestro nos había impuesto _eso_ como castigo. Temblé asustada sabiendo que no lo olvidaría en la vida. Ahora sabía que no tenía que cabrear a Makarov demasiado nunca más.

-¡Lucy tengo una sorpresa para ti!- Natsu se me acerco corriendo y yo le sonreí cansada.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo es que estoy un poco cansada.- intente sonreír.- No pude dormir bien anoche.- me frunció el ceño preocupado, y sabía en qué pensaba.

Natsu prácticamente se había mudado, junto a Happy, a mi casa. Estaba todo el día conmigo, y no me quejaba. Pero desde hacía unas semanas todas las noches tenia pesadillas. Y todas me despertaban en medio de la noche varias veces, despertándole a él _(Happy ni se inmutaba)._

Todas las noches me despertaba chillando y asustada. Pero nunca me acordaba de las pesadillas, solo pequeñas cosas difuminadas. Le decía a Natsu que podía irse a su casa, no quería estar molestándole. Pero él decía que no, que su lugar estaba a mi lado, cuidándome.

 _¿No es una monada?_

-Lucy ¿Me escuchaste?- me sobresalte. Natsu estaba a menos de un paso de distancia. Negué, no había escuchado nada.- Te decía que fui a una misión yo solo hace unos días.- me acorde del día que desapareció del gremio.

-¿Por qué fuiste solo?- hice un puchero.

-Porque era una sorpresa.- respondió con sinceridad.- La misión era ayudar al director de la feria que montaron en Magnolia hace unos días.- dijo sonriendo.- A cambio me invitó a ir, y me dijo que podía llevar a la gente que quisiera. ¿Quieres ir?

- _Una feria..._ \- me dije meditándolo.- No he ido a ninguna desde que era pequeña.- le dije. Pegue un salto y me agarre a su cuello sonriendo y agradeciéndole. Él me agarro de la cintura riendo.

-Asumo que te gusta la idea.- me dijo divertido.- ¿Entonces iremos?

Me aleje un par de centímetros y le bese. Olvide que había gente con nosotros en la biblioteca y solo me centre en él. Me apretó con más fuerza eliminando cualquier centímetro existente entre nosotros. El beso estaba quitándome el aire, pero no me aparte. Y solo me acordé de donde estábamos cuando escuche un carraspeo. Nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, pero Natsu no me soltó en ningún momento.

-Entonces...- hablo Erza, que en esos momentos tenía la cara del color de su cabello.- Eso significa que vamos a la feria ¿No?

-¿Eehh? Yo le dije a Lucy no a...- Gray coro su frase.

-Pero por si no recuerdas flamitas, dijiste que el dueño te dijo que podías llevar a todos los que quisieses.- le dijo riendo.

-Pero solo era para Lucy y para...- pero antes de que acabase la frase Grey ya no estaba.

-¡Escuchad gremio!- todos miraron a Grey- ¡NATSU NOS INVITÓ A TODOS A LA FERIA!- todos saltaron felices, agradeciendo a Natsu por la invitación.

-¡Bien mocosos! ¡Todos a descansar que mañana nos vamos a la feria!- grito Makarov. Todos gritaron y salieron del gremio, y dos minutos después solo estábamos en el gremio Natsu, Happy y yo.

Happy tenía las dos patas en la boca tapando, con poco éxito, la risa que tenía. Natsu continuaba en la misma postura, agarrándome por la cintura y mirando al centro del gremio con la boca abierta. Sin creerse aun lo que había pasado, y yo lo miraba divertida.

-Natsu mañana hay que madrugar.- le dije riendo.- ¿Vamos a casa?- él pareció despertar y me miro.

-Claro, vamos a casa.- me bajó al suelo, sin soltar una de mis manos y fuimos a mi casa.

-Lussy ¿Has comprado mi pescado verdad?- asentí. Él se lanzó a mi hombro y me abrazo con sus pequeñas patitas.- Gracias Lussy. Te quiero.

-Gato interesado.- susurro Natsu. Yo reí al escucharle. Al llegar a casa le dije que yo prepararía la cena mientras él se duchaba. A la media hora le escuche salir y entrar a la cocina.- ¿Dónde está Happy?- pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Cogió el pescado y se fue con Carla.- dije riendo.- Me dijo que está a punto de conquistarla.- note como se ponía detrás de mí agarrándome por la cintura y posando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Que bien huele Luce.- me dijo pasando la nariz cerca de mi oreja. Me daba la sensación de que no hablaba de la comida pero de igual modo me acerque más él, nerviosa.

-G-gr-gracias.- le dije. Él se rió de mi tartamudeo y se separó para poner la mesa. Media hora después estábamos en la cama hablando del día de la feria de mañana.

-Lucy prométeme que me dirás si estas mal por algo, o si te preocupa cualquier cosa.- me dijo de golpe. Lo mire y vi que hablaba en serio.

-Claro.- le pase los brazos por el cuello, acercándome a él.- Claro que te lo diré.- y le bese. No sabía que le había causado el que me dijera eso, pero quería quitarle las preocupaciones.

Él en respuesta me puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura, atrayéndome por completo a él. Minutos después el beso se volvió más demandante. Sentí como la mano que tenía posada en mi cintura se coló por debajo de mi camisa subiendo poco a poco. Aparto la cara unos centímetros y me miro a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso. No conteste, solo lo atraje a mí juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.

El tomo eso como afirmación y poco a poco las camisas fueron desapareciendo, acompañados poco después por los pantalones y todo lo demás.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡Noooo!- grite despertándome asustada. Natsu se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- no conteste y solo me lance a sus brazos llorando.- ¿Otra pesadilla?- asentí. Me abrazo más fuerte. Bastante tiempo después logre tranquilizarme y me pegue más a él. Y fue en ese momento cuando me acorde. Mire hacia abajo. Los dos, sin ropa. Me aleje de un salto y me tape hasta la cabeza causando sus risas y burlas. Por los movimientos de la cama supe que se estaba acercando. Me tape con la manta más fuerte, pero el logro destaparme.- No te tapes Lucy. Ya lo vi todo.- dijo riéndose. Se puso junto a mí y me beso, haciéndome olvidarlo todo llevándome a lo más alto.

 _No recuerdo haberme despertado más veces esa noche._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Salid guardianes.- dijo Lucy.- Shasa, Aaron vosotros también.- a Yuki, Haru, Kyo y Shasa ya los conocía. Aaron era una llave roja, no lo había visto antes, y tenía el pelo corto y negro.

Estábamos en la puerta de la feria, y Lucy había dicho que llamaría a los guardianes para que pudieran disfrutarla también.

 _-Por mucho que estuviese cambiada por fuera... Siempre seria Luce.-_ me dije con una sonrisa.

Los guardianes salieron corriendo hacia las atracciones. Mientras que los de las llaves rojas no mostraron ninguna emoción, solo se fueron dentro de la feria sin hablar.

-Bueno Fairy Tail.- hablo Makarov.- ¡A DISFRUTAR!- todos corrieron hacia la feria...

 ** _._**

.

 ** _._**

...Cinco horas y varias discusiones después... la mitad de la feria estaba destruida.

-¡Noooo!- lloraba el maestro- ¡Sera nuestra ruina!- lloro devastado. La primera junto con Erza intentaban animarle. Pero no consiguieron nada y él continúo llorando. Varias horas después se llegó al acuerdo con el director de que pagaríamos todo y nos fuimos a casa.

-Natsu quiero dormir.- me dijo Happy.- Tengo sueño.

-Tranquilo que estamos llegando.- estábamos caminando a la casa de Luce. Happy iba volando a mi lado medio durmiendo. Y Lucy iba en mis brazos dormida, agarrada a mi cuello y con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello.

Había jugado demasiado con Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy y Lluvia. Estaba agotada.

Le mire los ojos y pude ver que debajo de ellos se empezaban a notar unas pequeñas ojeras. Prueba de que llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien por culpa de las pesadillas. Tendría que hablar con la primera y Makarov para contárselo, porque esas pesadillas no eran normales, y no eran buenas si le impedían descansar.

Al llegar a casa le puse el pijama y la metí entre las sabanas. Yo fui a ducharme y diez minutos después estaba acostado junto a ella.

Pase un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, que al notarme, se dio la vuelta quedándose de cara a mí y se pegó todo lo que pudo, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho junto a su mano y una pierna sobre las mías.

Me dormí con ella a mi lado.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Natsu, todos se auto invitaron a la feria jaja. Se le fastidio el plan de ir solo con Lucy jaja. ¿Que serán las pesadillas de Lucy? ¿Sera algo malo? Ya lo veréis... más adelante jaja._**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	20. Capitulo 18: Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¿Y no sabes nada mas Natsu?- me pregunto el maestro.

-No, solo eso.- dije frustrado.- Ella dice que no las recuerda, que todo está borroso al despertar.

-¿Y crees que miente?- pregunto la primera. Me quede en silencio unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta sincera.

-Al principio pensé que si mentía, pero ahora estoy seguro de que es verdad.- acabe diciendo.- Se despierta chillando aterrada, y luego apenas puede dormir.

-Bien Natsu, ya puedes marcharte. Sigue cuidándola.- asentí y salí del despacho.

Habían pasado varios días desde la visita a la feria y las pesadillas continuaban igual. Y por esa razón, a mitad de la noche cuando Lucy dormía, me escabullí por la ventana para ir al gremio y decírselo al viejo. Camine por las calles oscuras de Magnolia, deseando llegar junto a Luce de nuevo. Al llegar frente a la casa salte a la ventana y entre con rapidez.

 _Pero ella no estaba en la cama._

-Lucy ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte pero no hubo respuesta. Busqué por la casa, y al final la encontré en la cocina, sentada en una silla y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.- Lucy ¿Qué pasa?- al escuchar mi voz levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. Me puse frente a ella y me arrodille posando las manos en sus muslos, intentando tranquilizarla.

 _Estaba llorando._

-Nada, solo fue otra pesadilla.- intento sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca.- ¿Dónde estabas tú? Me asuste cuando no te vi.- me senté a su lado y la cogí, obligándola a sentarse entre mis piernas.

-Lo siento. Fui a hablar con el maestro.- se acurruco contra mí, como un gato asustado.- ¿Estas mejor?- asintió.

Durante un par de horas nos quedamos sentados en la cocina. Yo acariciándole el cabello y ella intentando tranquilizarse. Varias horas después note como su respiración se regulaba, se había dormido. La levanté en brazos y la acosté en la cama, me acosté a su lado y la pegue a mí.

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-¿Qué piensas primera?- le pregunte. Natsu se había ido varios minutos atrás.

-Creo que Natsu tiene razón, y esos sueños no son normales.- me dijo seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté.

-Esos sueños, creo que son provocados por alguien o algo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué podrían ganar con algo como eso?- pregunte frustrado.

-...No lo sé.- susurro.- Solo son especulaciones, no sé nada.- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!- suplique alarmado. Ella rió.

-Era broma.- se rió de mí.

-No tiene gracia.- dije suspirando.- Es hora de dormir, mañana hay que dar un importante anuncio.- ella asintió y desapareció.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

Restregué mis ojos y bostece.

-¿Estas cansada Lucy?- me pregunto Mira limpiando un vaso.

-Sí, solo un poco, pero no es nada.- ella asintió.- Mira ¿Sabes que es lo que el maestro tiene que anunciar?

-Claro. ¿No te imaginas?- negué con la cabeza.- Se acercan los GJM.

-¡Es verdad!- Mira se rió de mi grito. Fui a decir más, pero el maestro me interrumpió.

-¡ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS!- todo el gremio le miro.- Dentro de dos meses iniciaran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Voy a decir quien participara.- todos gritaron felices.

-Este año también estarán dos equipos de Fairy Tail. El equipo _A_ estará formado. ¡Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Levy!- sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

-Ganaremos nosotros Lucy.- me susurro en el oído Natsu. Pegue la espalda a su pecho y asentí riendo.

-Y el equipo _B_ estará formado. ¡Jellal, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel y Juvia!- dijo el maestro.- Solo diré que... ¡Hay que ganar esos 30 millones de Jewels! - todos caímos al suelo. El maestro nunca cambiaría.- Y ahora. ¡TODOS A ENTRENAR MOCOSOS!- después de un grito colectivo todos salieron corriendo del gremio.

-Maestro me gustaría pedirle un favor.- dijo Yukino parándose frente a Makarov.

-¿Cual Yukino?

-Saber si podría participar con mi gremio en los GJM.- dijo tímidamente.- Cuando acaben volveré hasta que necesitéis mi ayuda.

-No veo por qué no.- Makarov sonrió.- Informa a Orga de que participaras con ellos.

-Gracias Makarov.- hizo una reverencia.

-Te vendrás con nosotros a Fiore, así nos aseguramos de que no te pase nada.- le dijo. Yukino salió del gremio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Lluvia vamos, que hay que entrenar.- dijo Gray cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡Gray-sama!- grito ella pegándose a él.

-Yo iré con Erza.- dijo Jellal. Erza asintió roja.

-Pues yo con Mira.- dijo Laxus.- Pero solo porque quiero probar su fuerza.- Mira rió y asintió.

-Enana nosotros entrenaremos juntos.- le dijo Gajeel a Levy.- ¡Acabaremos con todos!- grito riendo de manera escandalosa.

-No me llames enana.- Gajeel se rió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Pero...- los interrumpió Natsu con expresión confundida.- Sois de equipos diferentes. No podéis...- Juvia se acercó a él.

-Te interpones entre Gray-sama y yo...- dijo muy cerca de él con un tono siniestro.

-No, no. Haced lo que queráis.- dijo alejándose de ella.- Vamos Lucy.- me agarro del brazo y nos sacó del gremio.

-Natsu yo tenía pensado ir a entrenar sola.- le dije. Él dejó de preparar la maleta y me miró.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí. La otra vez entrenaste solo, por eso pensé que también querrías ir solo a entrenar esta vez.- dio dos zancadas y se puso a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-No Luce, nosotros iremos juntos porque no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte sola.- dijo con seguridad.- No quiero que te pase nada.- me dijo nervioso.

-Soy fuerte, no va a pasarme na...- me beso, y en menos de dos segundos estaba tumbada en la cama con él sobre mí. En ningún momento despego nuestros labios.

-No vas a irte sola.- dijo furioso. Y me beso de nuevo.

-Está bien.- le dije entre beso y beso. No hablamos nada más. Le pase los brazos por el cuello, pegándolo más a mí y me deje llevar.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

 ** _...Un mes después..._**

-¡Golpea más fuerte Lucy!- grite.

-¡Sí!- respondió.

Llevábamos un mes entrenando en un bosque a las afueras de Magnolia. En una pequeña cabaña. Y tenía que decir que estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Lucy. Estaba claro que había entrenado bastante. En este mes no había pasado nada demasiado relevante, y solo había algo que me había dejado pensando pocos días antes.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _Estaba entrenando con Lucy como todos los días. Ella alternaba los ataques, primero con fuerza bruta, luego con sus guardianes, y por ultimo con su magia infernal._

 _Pero una de las veces, en las que fue a coger una de sus llaves, algo cayó al suelo. Baje la mirada y las vi, unas llaves de color azul claro. Estas tenían diferentes símbolos, había tres llaves de ese color y nunca se las había visto antes. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que se le había caído, me miro alarmada y las recogió del suelo._

 _-¿Qué son esas llaves? Nunca las vi antes.- pregunte con curiosidad.- Son azules._

 _-Eran las llaves de siempre.- rió nerviosa.- No hay ninguna clase de llaves de ese color, habrás visto mal Natsu.- y aparto la vista._

 _-Tienes razón. Estaré demasiado cansado.- no insistí._

 _Estaba claro que ella no quería que nadie viera esas llaves. Ya le preguntaría a Yukino o al maestro y a Mavis para saber si ellos sabían algo de esas llaves._

 _¿Qué estas ocultándome Lucy?_

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

Después de eso no pasó nada de mayor importancia.

-¡Natsu cuidado!- escuche chillar a Happy y a Lucy a la vez. Y al alzar la vista un ataque venia directo a mí, pero no me dio tiempo de esquivarlo.

-¡Natsu!- grito Luce corriendo hacia mi.- ¡Lo siento! Pensé que lo esquivarías. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada. Intente levantarme, pero la espalda y el brazo me dolían.- Espera que te ayudo.

-Estoy bien Lucy. Fue culpa mía por distraerme.- le dije. Pero fue en vano, porque no me escucho. Pasó mi brazo por encima de su hombro y me llevó a la cabaña.

-Está claro que te has hecho muy fuerte Lucy.- ella me miro arrepentida.- No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes.- le bese la mejilla.

Los siguientes días estuvo cuidándome. No se separaba de mi ningún momento, preguntando si necesitaba algo, y no me molestaba.

 ** _...Otro mes después..._**

-¡Vamos Lucy o llegaremos tarde!- habíamos quedado en el estadio directamente, y ya íbamos con retraso.- ¡Lucy!- dije frustrado.

-¡Ya voy!- segundos después la vi bajar por las escaleras. La mire y vi que las ojeras habían regresado de nuevo junto a las pesadillas. El primer mes habían cesado, pero semanas atrás habían regresado con mayor fuerza. Fruncí el ceño preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió.

-Natsu estuve pensando. ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?- la mire sorprendido.- Es que prácticamente siempre estás en mi casa y además... que duermo mejor cuando estas a mi lado.- la abrace.

-Claro, me encantaría.- dije emocionado.- Cuando regresemos de los GJM me mudare.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-¡Por fin llegáis!- nos gritó Gray.- ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto flamitas? Si tenías miedo de participar haber avisado.- le dijo con guasa.- Seguro que Romeo haría más que tú.

-¿¡Que dijiste cubito de hielo!?- se lanzó a pegarle pero Juvia se interpuso en su camino.

-No vas a tocar al novio de Juvia. - Natsu abrió la boca. Yo mire a Gray, que estaba sonrojado. Pero no pudimos decir nada más por que aparecieron los demás.

-¡Hola chicos!- chillaron. Natsu y yo les miramos, y por poco la barbilla de Natsu roza el suelo. Yo en cambio los observaba a todos con una sonrisa.

Jellal y Erza iban agarrados de las manos totalmente juntos, Laxus tenía a Mira cogida por la cintura, y Gajeel tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Levy.

-Veo que han sido unos dos meses muy productivos para todos.- dije riéndome causando el sonrojo de todos ellos.

-Los equipos han llegado.- dijo Makarov.- Todos a descansar, que la eliminación empezara a las 12 de la noche como todos los años.- nos dijo después de que Yukino se despidiera para irse con su gremio para los Juegos. Las habitaciones fueron elegidas por parejas. Natsu y yo en una, Mirajane y Laxus, Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia, Erza y Jellal.

-Estoy sorprendido.- dijo horas después en nuestro cuarto.

-¿De qué?- pregunte. Natsu suspiro y me cogió de la cintura, pegándome a él.

-Nunca me espere que eso pasara.- dijo riendo.- Es tan raro verlos juntos.

-¿No crees que ellos pensaran lo mismo de nosotros?- dije divertida. Le pase los brazos por el cuello y lo bese.

 _Fue una buena noche antes de los juegos._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Empiezan los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! Y parece que las pesadillas continúan, ¿Sera algo importante? ¿Serán unos juegos tranquilos o tendrás curvas? jajaja_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	21. Capitulo 19: Aaron y Shasa

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Normal_**

-¡BIENVENIDOS UN NUEVO AÑO A LOS GJM!- grito la calabaza en medio del estadio. Todos los espectadores gritaron en respuesta.- ¡Al igual que todos los años los gremios han superado una eliminatoria para poder llegar hasta aquí!- más gritos.- ¡De entre más de 200 gremios de Fiore, solo 8 han conseguido entrar al torneo!- termino de decir la calabaza.

-Ahora irán entrando por el orden en el que pasaron la eliminatoria.- dijo el presentador.- La competición inicia así:

 _1º - FAIRY TAIL A_

 _2º - SABERTOOTH_

 _3º - FAIRY TAIL B_

 _4º - LAMIA SCALE_

 _5º - INFERNAL LIGHT_

 _6º - MERMAID HEELS_

 _7º - BLUE PEGASUS_

 _8º - QUATRO CERBERUS_

Los gremios fueron entrando a la arena siguiendo el orden en el que los llamaban, y una vez terminaron de entrar los presentadores hablaron de nuevo.

-Como podrán ver estos gremios son conocidos de años anteriores en los GJM.- hablo la calabaza.- Solo uno de ellos, Infernal Light, es desconocido para nosotros.- aclaro.- Solo sabemos que hasta hace un par de meses era un gremio oscuro, no se sabe nada más de ellos.

Todos los espectadores gritaban eufóricos, ansiosos y emocionados por que los Juegos comenzasen. Solo Fairy Tail en la grada se quedó callado al reconocer el nombre del nuevo gremio participante. En la grada de Fairy Tail nadie hablaba. Solo miraban de Infernal Light a Lucy, y viceversa.

-No puede ser... Ellos son...- dijo Makarov sorprendido.

-Son ellos.- afirmo Gildarts.

-Lucy nos dijo su nombre, pero lo que no sabemos es lo que podrían estar haciendo así.- Mavis frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué estarán planeando?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno.- dijo Makarov apretando los puños...- Lucy.- al decir eso Makarov, todo Fairy Tail miro hacia la arena centrándose en la rubia. Esta miraba el suelo, y era imposible verle la cara, porque el flequillo tapaba su cara por completo.

Vieron como Natsu intentaba acercarse a ella abrazándola, pero ella lo rechazo y dio un paso hacia delante, más cerca de Infernal Light. En ese momento Lucy levanto los ojos y todos la miraron horrorizados al ver que de nuevo eran de un rojo inhumano. Pudieron sentir el momento exacto en el que el aura de Lucy comenzó a aparecer y sus cuerpos temblaron sintiendo el poder.

-Esto es malo maestro si no la paramos ella...- pero Mavis no pudo continuar, porque vieron a Natsu acercarse por detrás de Lucy y abrazarla. Esta vez ella cogió sus manos y se acercó a él.

-No tenemos que hacer nada. Ya no hace ninguna falta.- dijo Makarov. Miraron como Natsu le susurraba algo a Lucy en el oído _(que no escucharon)_ y ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que su aura se había estabilizado y sus ojos habían vuelto al rojo normal.

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-¡Y hasta aquí el día de hoy! ¡Mañana comenzara el primer día de los GJM!- ignore lo que la calabaza decía, solo cerré los ojos de nuevo y me pegue todo lo posible a Natsu.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¿Lucy estas bien?- escuche decir a Erza. Habíamos llegado a la residencia que sería de Fairy Tail durante los GJM y tenía la atención de todos puesta en mí. Suspire agotada.

-Solo estoy cansada, voy a dormir.- me levanté de la mesa, entre en mi cuarto, y me metí a la ducha, necesitaba relajarme para ir a dormir. A los pocos minutos después de entrar en la ducha sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la cintura.- Natsu.- dije suspirando mientras me pegaba a su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mientras daba un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo asentí suspirando de nuevo y de un momento a otro me encontraba de cara a él con sus labios pegados a los míos. Le pase un brazo por la nuca y lo atraje todo lo posible hacia mí.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Me encontraba agotada. Sin fuerzas.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Antes era capaz de dormir la mitad de la noche, pero ahora no era capaz de dormir durante más de dos horas seguida, y eso me estaba pasando factura. Por suerte Natsu no se había enterado, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él despertase alertado por mis pesadillas, igual que antes.

-¡Bien mocosos! ¡Salgan y ganen! ¡Esos Jewels serán nuestros!- todos le miramos con mala cara.- Digo... ¡Hay que ganar para seguir siendo los Nº 1 de Fiore!- reí al escucharle hablar.

El camino hacia el estadio fue tranquilo y sin mayores incidentes.

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER DÍA DE LOS JUEGOS!- hablo la calabaza.- Para el día de hoy, hay diferentes pruebas. La primera será el Carro, que todos la conocéis de años anteriores. Un mago de cada gremio subirá a la rueda, y mientras esta gira ellos tendrán que ir eliminándose entre ellos. Y la segunda prueba serán los combates.- después de hablar dijeron los participantes de la prueba.

FAIRY TAIL A - Natsu

SABERTOOTH - Sting

FAIRY TAIL B - Gajeel

LAMIA SCALE - Toby _(el hombre que parece un perro)_

INFERNAL LIGHT - Yuno

MERMAID HEELS - Millianna

QUATRO CERBERUS - Yaeger

BLUE PEGASUS - Jenny

-Buena suerte Natsu.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fue a la arena desanimado dejando claro que esta prueba no sería su favorita. Una hora tardo la prueba en acabar. Y a Fairy Tail no le fue demasiado bien.

 _Claramente el que fuesen Dragon Slayer no fue buena idea._

Mermaid Heels - 8 puntos

Infernal Light - 7 puntos

Blue Pegasus - 6 puntos

Fairy Tail A - 5 puntos

Sabertooth - 4 puntos

Fairy Tail B - 3 puntos

Lamia Scale - 2 puntos

Quatro Cerberus - 1 punto

-¡Y ahora pasaremos a los combates del día!- dijo el presentador.

El primer combate fue Hibiki de Blue Pegasus contra War Cry de Quatro Cerberus. Hibiki solo tardo 5 minutos en acabar con War, fue un combate un poco decepcionante. El segundo combate fue Lyon de Lamia Scale contra Shion de Infernal Light. Fue una sorpresa que Lyon perdiera, ya que a Shion no le costó más de 20 minutos derrotarlo. El tercer combate fue Mirajane de Fairy Tail B contra Kagura de Mermaid Heels. Fue un combate estupendo y digno de ver, y la ganadora fue Mirajane con su Satan Soul: Halphas.

-¡Y ahora, el ultimo combate de hoy!- los espectadores gritaron.- ¡De Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia, que ha regresado después de años sin saber de ella! ¡Contra Yukino de Sabertooth! ¡Las dos magas celestiales!

-Ten cuidado Lucy.- escuché decir a Natsu antes de dirigirme al estadio.

-¡Que empiece el combate!- grito la calabaza.

-¡Ábrete puerta del León, de la sirvienta y de Aquarius! ¡Loke, Virgo, Acuario!- grito Yukino. Segundos después los tres estaban delante de ella.

-¿¡Esos no son los espíritus de Lucy!? ¿¡Que hacen con Yukino de Saber!?¿¡Que hará ahora Lucy!?- ignoré al presentador. Sonreí a Yukino.

-Veo que te has hecho muy fuerte.- _Pero yo más,_ pensé. Alce la mano y aparecieron dos llaves rojas.

-Shasa, Aaron. Venid.- dije en susurros. Poco después los estaban delante de mí.

-Que bien, ya empezaba a aburrirme.- se quejó Aaron.- Nunca me sacas para jugar Lucy.- Shasa solo resoplo al escucharle.

Virgo se lanzó contra Shasa, y Aaron se lanzó contra Loke. Yo me quede mirando por unos segundos a Acuario y a Yukino. Después me lance contra Acuario.

-¿Pretendes luchar contra mi niña?- me dijo esquivando un ataque.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- le dije con guasa. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Has cambiado niña. Antes no eras así.- intento darme un puñetazo y ahogarme, pero lo esquivé.

-Es lo que tiene la vida, que nos hace cambiar a la fuerza y a base de palos.- me lamenté.- Adiós Acuario.- me miro confundida, pero luego una espada se le clavó en el estómago.

 _Kyo._

-¿Pero cuando...?- pregunto y desapareció.

Luego fui hacia Aaron para ayudarle con Loke, mientras Kyo entretenía a Yukino. Le di una patada en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Por qué no buscaste otra manera de volver Lucy? ¿De regresar con nosotros?- pregunto agarrándose el brazo.

-¿Y que más podía hacer?- le dije riendo.- Estaba muerta, no tenía más opciones.- le di otro puñetazo junto con Aaron, haciéndole desaparecer. Mire a Shasa. Esta estaba parada junto a la pared y al parecer hacía tiempo que había acabado con Virgo.

-Que blandengue estas hecho Kyo.- dijo riendo.- Necesitaste su ayuda para ganar.

-No es verdad. Eso fue a propósito.- sonreí al escucharlos.

-Chicos hay que acabar con ella. Luego seguiréis con la pelea.- ellos asintieron y fueron a por Yukino. Varios minutos después, mientras veía como ellos peleaban, comenzó a faltarme el aire.

 _Estaba agotada, pero esto no era normal._

Mi fuerza se había gastado con mayor velocidad y había algo raro. Mire hacia las gradas. Alucard de Infernal Light me miraba. La máscara tapaba su cara, pero me resultaba familiar. Él estaba haciendo algo raro.

-¡Chicos acabad ya!- los dos me miraron, confusos- ¡RÁPIDO!- grite. No sé qué vieron en mi cara. Pero Aaron puso una cara preocupada, mientras que Shasa frunció el ceño. Un minuto después habían ganado a Yukino. Y los dos estaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- preguntaron.

-No lo sé... hay... algo raro...- estaba al borde de mis fuerzas.- Regresad. No sé qué pasa, pero no puedo manteneros por mucho más.- ellos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Segundos después Natsu estaba a mi lado ayudándome a ir a las gradas de Fairy Tail. Supongo que con su oído escuchó todo lo que dije.

-¡Y hasta aquí el día de hoy!- hablo la calabaza.- Las puntuaciones han quedado así.

1º - INFERNAL LIGHT - 17 puntos

2º - BLUE PEGASUS - 16 puntos

3º - FAIRY TAIL A - 15 puntos

4º - FAIRY TAIL B - 13 puntos

5º - MERMAID HEELS - 8 puntos

6º - SABERTOOTH - 4 puntos

7º - LAMIA SCALE - 2 puntos

8º - QUATRO CERBERUS - 1 punto

Después de escuchar las puntuaciones no recuerdo nada más. Caí dormida, agotada, en brazos de Natsu.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Los Juegos han comenzado y los malos participan en ellos, ¿Que estarán planeando?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	22. Capitulo 20: Ataque

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡Y aquí termina el tercer día de los GJM! ¡Las puntuaciones después de este día son las siguientes!- dijo el presentador.

1º - INFERNAL LIGHT - 32 puntos

2º - FAIRY TAIL A - 29 puntos

3º - SABERTOOTH - 27 puntos

4º - FAIRY TAIL B - 26 puntos

5º - MERMAID HEELS - 21 puntos

6º - LAMIA SCALE - 17 puntos

7º - BLUE PEGASUS - 13 puntos

8º - QUATRO CERBERUS - 9 puntos

-¡Y recuerden que mañana serán eliminados los tres últimos gremios! ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados mañana?- los espectadores rieron con la broma de la calabaza.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de ir a la residencia.- dijo Makarov. Esperé a que todos salieran de las gradas y me acerque al maestro.

-¿Cómo esta Lucy?- me preguntó mientras dirigía la miraba hacia ella.

-Ella dice que bien, pero yo no me lo creo.- respondí con mi mirada puesta en Lucy que salía del estadio con Erza.- Las pesadillas han regresado y apenas descansa.- suspire preocupado.- Su magia desaparece en poco tiempo, como si se la quitasen.- Lucy desapareció de mi vista junto a Erza.

-¿Qué piensas que puede estar pasando?- pregunto la primera apareciendo de golpe.

-El primer día, en el combate de Lucy, ella miró hacia el palco de los magos de Infernal Light, y el de la máscara le devolvió la mirada.- dije pensativo.- ¿Podrían haberle hecho ellos algo?

-Podría ser.- suspiro Mavis.

-De momento hemos tenido suerte y Lucy no ha tenido que combatir estos dos días. Solo ha participado en las pruebas.- dijo Makarov.- Pero no sabemos cuánto durará eso.

-Los vigilaremos.- dijo la primera.- Si vemos que hacen cualquier movimiento sospechoso les aremos saber quiénes son Fairy Tail.- asentí sonriendo.

Me despedí y salí del estadio para ir a por Lucy.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡Lucy!- dije entrando en la residencia. Miré a todos lados, buscándola, pero no estaba. Erza y Gray se acercaron a mí.

-Lucy se fue a vuestro cuarto porque dijo que no se encontraba bien.- asentí y subí las escaleras para ir a buscarla. Pero no estaba en nuestro cuarto, y en su lugar solo había una nota encima de la mesilla.

 _" **He ido a tomar un rato el aire.**_

 ** _Volveré en un rato_** _._

 ** _Lucy._** _"_

- _¿Había salido sola?_ \- me pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Salí de la habitación y baje a la planta baja dispuesto a ir por ella, pero la voz del maestro me detuvo.

-¡ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS!- grito el maestro.- ¡Al igual que los años anteriores, Fairy Tail tiene que unir sus dos equipos! ¡Ya que mañana se van a eliminar a tres de ellos!- todos asentimos como única respuesta.- El equipo estará formado por ¡Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel y Gray!- después de escuchar eso fui hacia la puerta, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Lucy. Pero _(de nuevo)_ una voz me detuvo.

-Natsu subí a ver como se encontraba Lucy, y vi la nota.- me dijo Erza caminando hacia mi.- Antes de ir a por ella, déjala respirar un rato.- me aconsejo.- Si dijo que necesitaba aire, por algo será.- aun reticente con la idea, acepté.

Durante horas estuve en el salón de la residencia acompañado por todo el gremio. Al parecer no era el único preocupado y todos esperaban a que Lucy regresara, pero las horas fueron pasando y no apareció.

No recuerdo cuando me dormí. Pero la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos la luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas de la residencia. Mire hacia todos lados y vi que todo el gremio estaba durmiendo por los suelos o en las mesas. Incluso el maestro y Mavis estaba tirados en la barra.

 _Pero no había mi rastro de Lucy._

Subí al cuarto buscándola y no estaba, revisé toda la residencia pero ni rastro de ella. Baje las escaleras corriendo y vi que algunos empezaron a despertarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- pregunto Erza.- ¿Tan nervioso a primera hora de la mañana?- intento bromear, y Grey el maestro y Mavis se rieron.

-Lucy no ha regresado.- me miraron sorprendidos.- Los Juegos Mágicos están a punto de empezar.- todos miraron el reloj.

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!- gritaron todos a la vez. Empezaron a despertarlos a todos a golpes y diez minutos después estábamos listos para ir al estadio.

-Tranquilo Natsu seguro que esta ya allí.- intento tranquilizarme Makarov.- Nos vería a todos durmiendo en el suelo y se adelantaría.- insistió, pero parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, y no a mí. Durante todo el camino hacia el coliseo todos mirábamos hacia los lados, buscando cualquier señal de Lucy, pero nada.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-Maestro aquí tampoco está.- dije desesperado.- ¿Dónde estará metida?

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL CUARTO DÍA DE LOS GJM!- grito la calabaza. Ella siguió hablando, presentando las pruebas de ese día. Pero no le escuchaba porque mi mirada fue directa al guardia que acababa de entrar al palco de Fairy Tail.

-¡Les informamos que los Juegos pararan durante veinte minutos debido a un incidente!- hablo uno de los jueces en ese mismo momento.

 _¿Qué demonios...?_

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?- pregunto Makarov.- Mis chicos todavía no han destrozado na...- el guardia negó con rapidez.

-No es nada de eso.- hablo serio.

-¿Entonces a que debemos su visita?- preguntó Jellal.

-Se requiere su presencia en la enfermería.- dijo.

-¿...?- Makarov lo miro en silencio con el ceño totalmente fruncido.- ¿Y por qué seria eso?

-Hace unas horas encontraron a una maga de Fairy Tail desmallada en medio de un parque.- aguante la respiración asustado.- No parece tener ninguna herida grave... Pero desde entonces no ha despertado.

-¿Quién es...?- hable enfurecido y preocupado.- ¿De qué maga hablas?- el guardia dio un paso hacia atrás antes de responder.

-Hablo de la maga espiritual... Lucy Heartfilia.- todo quedo en silencio.

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte al ver que todos estaban mudos.

-No lo sabemos, fueron unos magos de Sabertooth quienes la encontraron.- aclaro.- Ahora están con ella en la enfermería. ¿Irán a verla ya o...?- antes de que terminase de hablar todos estábamos andando hacia la enfermería.

Natsu iba por delante de nosotros, tenía la mirada gacha y los puños apretados a sus costados. Pequeñas ondulaciones de magia de fuego comenzaron a rodearlo.

 _Estaba cabreado... y mucho._

-¿Dónde está?- dijo con voz baja y peligrosa nada más entrar a la enfermería. Lucy estaba acostada en una de las camas. Con Sting y Yukino a su lado, que se apartaron al escuchar la voz de Natsu.- ¿Qué sabéis vosotros?- preguntó Natsu sin apartar la vista de Lucy.

-Solo sentimos una fuerte liberación de magia.- hablo Sting.- Fuimos hacia allí y la vimos tirada en el suelo. Intentamos reanimarla, pero no reaccionaba y la trajimos aquí.- Natsu asintió.

-Wendy por favor, ¿Puedes ver por qué no despierta?- la peli azul asintió y se acercó a Lucy.

-No puedo.- dijo después de intentarlo durante varios minutos.- Algo me impide llegar a ella.

-Jellal corre y busca a Porlyusica.- asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-Heridas externas solo tiene unos pocos arañazos y moratones.- dijo Porlyusica después de examinarla.

-¿Pero por qué no despierta?- pregunto Natsu ansioso. Porlyusica frunció el ceño.

-Tiene hasta las reservas de magia agotadas, como si se las hubiesen absorbido.- aclaro.- Hasta que no recupere al menos una pequeña parte de su magia, no despertara.

-¿Cuándo será eso?- pregunto Erza.

-No lo sé.- suspiro derrotada.- Pueden ser horas, días, semanas e incluso... puede que más.- y salió de la enfermería.

-¡Maldición!- grito Natsu.- ¡Tendría que haber ido a buscarla!- grito enfurecido.

Fuimos a responder a su grito, pero un resplandor rojizo salió de las llaves que Lucy tenía en su mano y una figura apareció frente a Lucy.

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

 _Ares._

Había aparecido frente a la cama de Lucy, con una Katana en la mano derecha.

-Lucy, te advertimos que si te descontrolabas, no tendríamos más opción que acabar contigo.- dijo levantando la katana. Todos miraban embobados, incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo. A pocos segundos de atacar a Lucy algo se interpuso entre ella y la espada de Ares.

-Padre detente.- Shasa y Yuki se habían puesto en medio.- ¿No ves que esto es lo que quieren?- grito indignada.- ¡Estáis cayendo en su trampa!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto a su hija.

- _Ellos la quieren muerta_.- hablo Shasa cabreada.- Saben que vosotros mismos la matareis si se descontrola.- Ares la miro pensativo.

-Ayer alguien la ataco, y no sabemos cómo consiguió descontrolar su magia, y luego la absorbió.- hablo Yuki serio.- No pudimos salir, algo nos bloqueaba la salida.

-Eso es igual que con Loke y los demás.- escuche decir a Natsu, y yo asentí.

-Los que la han atacado hoy, son los mismo que la...- calle de golpe unos segundos.- Los que le hicieron eso hace cuatro años.- cambie la frase en el último segundo.

-Está bien.- habló Ares.- Yuki, vosotros los guardianes tendréis que vigilarla.- miro a Shasa.- Y tú, junto a Aaron buscareis información.- ordeno.- Cuando sepáis algo, avisadnos a nosotros.- Shasa fue a responder, pero Natsu se adelantó.

-¡Ella no necesita protección!- hablo Natsu cabreado.- Yo puedo encargarme.- dijo furioso. Erza le cogió del brazo tirándolo hacia atrás. Ares le miro por varios minutos, y al final acabo sonriendo mientras lo observaba.

-Por supuesto.- admitió con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Después de todo, tu eres el más apto para controlarla.- y riendo desapareció.

 _¿Qué había querido decir?_

-¿Qué quiso decir?- pregunto Natsu confundido.- No entendí.- Shasa y Yuki apartaron la vista y desaparecieron. Todos nos miramos confundidos.

- _Estaba claro que aquí había más de un gato encerrado._ \- me dije.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Minutos despues _(y muy a mi pesar)_ estábamos en nuestro palco de nuevo para continuar los Juegos, mientras que Luce se encontraba en la enfermería, siendo vigilada por Mavis y un par más de magos del gremio.

-¡HEMOS REGRESADO CON LOS GJM!- hablo la calabaza. Comenzó a hablar de las pruebas del día, pero no preste atención. Y al notar una mirada en mi nuca me gire de golpe.

 _Infernal Light._

El tío de la máscara me miraba y... _¡Estaba sonriendo!... ¡Se burlaba!_

-Han sido ellos.- dije cabreado. Al escucharme todos miraron en la misma dirección que yo. Alucard nos miraba sonriendo, sabiendo en lo que estábamos pensando.

 _-¡Me las vais a pagar!-_ me jure enfurecido.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Infernal Light han hecho su primer movimiento, ahora le toca a Fairy Tail responder. ¿Que ocurrirá ahora?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	23. Capitulo 21: ¡Estáis muertos!

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-Laxus te pondrás en el equipo sustituyendo a Lucy.- su nieto asintió.

-Maestro, yo quiero quedarme con Lucy.- me interrumpió Natsu sin dudar.- Ponga a otro en mi lugar.- dijo serio.

-Natsu, se por qué lo dices, y te entiendo. Pero no puedo poner a otro.- fue a replicar.- Natsu piensa en lo que dirá Lucy cuando despierte. Si sabe que te retiraste por estar con ella, se echara la culpa.- él bajo la cabeza sabiendo que yo tenía razón.

-¿Y si se les ocurre acercase de nuevo?- pregunto apretando los puños.

-No lo harán.- me miro a los ojos.- Hace cuatro años la atacaron cuando estaba sola, y hemos permitido que suceda de nuevo hoy. Pero no volverá a pasar.- me sonrió confiado.- Habrá varias personas con ella y no estará sola en ningún momento.

-Está bien.- Natsu apretó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta.- Vamos chicos.- Laxus, Erza, Gajeel y Gray le siguieron sin rechistar.

-Maestro ¿Por qué no le has dejado ir con Lucy?- me preguntó la primera.

-Necesita sacar esa mala vibra o destruirá el gremio cuando volvamos.- dije serio.- Además de que tarde o temprano le tocara luchar a Fairy Tail contra Infernal Light.- dijo sonriendo malvadamente.- Y me muero por ver como acabara con ellos.- dije riendo.

-Está claro que, como luche contra ellos... van a salir muy mal parados.- me contesto.- Makarov voy a ir a ver a Lucy y veré quien se queda con ella.- asentí y segundos después había desaparecido.

Me centre en la arena donde ya habían empezado las pruebas, mire hacia donde estaba el equipo de Fairy Tail. Natsu miraba al frente, enfurecido, y a su alrededor se podían ver pequeñas ondulaciones de calor.

 _Porque Natsu no iba a dejar títere con cabeza._

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

Me puse de pie frente a la cama de Lucy que continuaba durmiendo, y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, como si estuviese teniendo un mal sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron. Me di la vuelta y la vi.

 _Shasa._

-Solo me aseguro de que nadie se acerque a ella.- le dije seria.

-Pues no hace falta, ya se encargan de ella sus guardianes.- replico frunciendo el ceño.- También estamos Aaron y yo, además de todas las demás llaves.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos en todo momento.

-Lucy es parte de Fairy Tail y nosotros vamos a velar por ella.- le dije cabreada.- Nadie va a tocarla estando nosotros con ella.

-Ya veo que bien la cuidáis.- dijo con ironía.- Todo esto ocurrió cuando vosotros desaparecisteis. Y hoy, incluso estando con vosotros, han ido a por ella. _No podéis protegerla_.

-Lo haremos.- apreté los puños cabreada.

-Todo estaba bien, pero desde que regreso a Fairy Tail solo le pasan cosas malas.- me recrimino.- Se descontrola y la atacan. ¿Te parece poco?- di un paso hacia ella.

-Shasa, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.- susurre con calma.- Sabes que tu padre, y Hades, no hacen ningún favor a nadie sin pedir algo, muy grande, a cambio.- suspire.- Así que no vengas diciéndome, que estás aquí por su bien.- me miró confundida.

-Mi padre y Hades ya le pidieron algo a cambio.- dijo segura.- Les pidió que nos encontraran a Aaron y a mí. Y gracias a Lucy, hemos vuelto. Se lo debemos a ella.

-¿De verdad piensas que eso es lo que ellos de verdad quieren?- la miré a los ojos.- Los conoces, y en el fondo... sabes que tienen otros planes para Lucy.- me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad.- me dijo.

-¿Segura?- le dije sonriendo.- Si de verdad Aaron y tú le guardáis lealtad a Lucy, te recomiendo que abras los ojos.- le dije seria.- O cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde.- no contesto, solo me miro mosqueada y desapareció. Yo suspire y me senté en la silla al lado de Lucy mirándola cada pocos minutos, pero de un momento a otro Lucy frunció el ceño y comenzó a removerse en sueños.

-No… No… No…- empezó a sollozar.- _Por favor_ para.

 _-¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla?-_ me pregunte confundida y curiosa. Me acerque a ella y le puse una mano en la frente dispuesta a absorber aquello que le atormentaba. Al tocarla unas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

 _Sangre._

 _Magnolia destruida._

 _Más sangre._

 _Civiles por los suelos._

 _Niños, mujeres y hombres._

 _-¡Nooooo!- se escuchó gritar a una mujer con desesperación._

 _Fairy Tail destruido._

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Aparte la mano de golpe.

 _-¿Qué diablos había sido eso?-_ pregunte asustada. La observe los siguientes segundos, pero parecía estar bien ahora por lo que me senté en la silla de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-¿Puedo pasar primera?- escuche decir. Segundos después entro Gildarts junto a Mirajane.- Makarov nos mandó a cuidar de ella, puedes ir a ver los Juegos.- les asentí sonriendo y desaparecí.

Al llegar junto a Makarov le conté todo lo que había pasado en la enfermería y luego continuamos viendo los juegos.

 ** _PVO Natsu._**

-¡Y aquí finalizan los juegos del tercer día!- hablo la calabaza.- ¡Las puntuaciones están así!

1º - INFERNAL LIGHT - 43 puntos

2º - FAIRY TAIL A - 41 puntos

3º - SABERTOOTH - 40 puntos

4º - MERMAID HEELS - 35 puntos

-¡Les recordamos que hoy fueron eliminados de los juegos los tres últimos gremios!- dijo el presentador.- Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¿Qué quieres decir primera?- le pregunte confundido.- ¿Cómo es que no podemos fiarnos de Hades y Ares? Se supone que están a favor de Lucy.

-No digo que no.- suspiro.- Solo que ellos nunca hacen algo sin segundas intenciones.- dijo pensativa.

-Está bien, estaré atento.- dije serio.- Pero mientras están los juegos, estaros atentos a ella.- les dije y ellos asintieron con rapidez.- Me voy con Lucy.- dije a nadie en particular.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡Señoras y señores estamos en el Séptimo y último día de los GJM!- los espectadores aplaudieron.- ¡Como saben hoy será la prueba de supervivencia!- más gritos.

-Veamos las puntuaciones después de dos días.- hablo uno de los presentadores.

1º - INFERNAL LIGHT - 53 puntos

2º - FAIRY TAIL A - 53 puntos

3º - SABERTOOTH - 52 puntos

4º - MERMAID HEELS - 41 puntos

-¡La prueba de supervivencia será igual a la de todos los años!- informo.- ¡Todos a la arena! - una luz nos teletransporto a la arena.- ¡Que comience la batalla de supervivencia!- grito la calabaza.

-¡Desde las pantallas podemos ver que ya han comenzado a moverse todos los equi...!- el presentador se calló de golpe.- ¡Esperen! ¡Fairy Tail e Infernal Light no se mueven!- gracias al presentador supimos el momento en el que Mermaid Heels había sido eliminado de los juegos por Sabertooth. Un rato después, los dos magos de Saber que quedaban, Sting y Rogue, se lanzaron a atacarnos.- ¡Ya solo quedan dos gremios en pie!- chilló la calabaza minutos después.- ¡Fairy Tail! e ¡Infernal Light! ¡Y los dos están con los cinco componentes de su equipo!- volvió a gritar de nuevo.

Comenzamos a andar hacia infernal Light.

-Natsu, tómatelo con calma.- hablo Erza, pero no le hice caso. Habían sido dos días demasiado largos esperando por que llegara esto.

-No pienso contenerme.- dije crujiendo los nudillos. Nos paramos frente a ellos, y tanto Erza como yo los observamos enfurecidos.

-Nunca te pediría eso.- me dijo.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- habló el que se hacía llamar Ophelia.- ¿Cómo está su amiga? Nos enteramos de que había sufrido un pequeño accidente.- se burló.- Que mala suerte.- dijo riendo.

-Es que las calles ya no son seguras.- habló Alucard.- Cualquier día sales a la calle... y te matan.

- _¡Estáis muertos!_ \- No aguante más y me lancé a por ellos seguido de los demás. Una hora fue lo que nos costó librarnos de Yuno, Shion y Mariko. Solo quedaban Alucard y Ophelia.- _Estáis acabados_.- dije con voz baja y susurrante. Erza, Laxus, Gray y Gajeel se quedaron atrás. Solo me ayudarían si estuviese en problemas.

-¿Así que tu solo te encargaras de nosotros?- habló Alucard.- Esto es una venganza por lo de hace cuatro años ¿Verdad?- no contesté. Solo apreté los puños, haciéndome sangre en las palmas.

-Me acuerdo de ese día como si fuese ayer.- dijo sonriendo Ophelia.- Todavía recuerdo los gritos que daba por cada golpe que le dábamos.- dijo riendo.

-Incluso dijo tu nombre mientras era golpeada. _Natsu, ayúdame_.- habló Alucard con burla.- Eso es lo que gritaba una y otra vez.- dijo riéndose.

-... _Cállate._..- hablé bajo.

 _No escucharon._

-O como se le escapaba el aliento, junto a la vida, lentamente. Como intentaba defenderse, sin éxito.- rió Ophelia.

- _Cállate_...- dije de nuevo.

 _Empezaba a verlo todo rojo._

-Y hace tres días, la saludamos de nuevo. Es una pena que Ares no cayera en nuestra trampa y la matara.- dijo Alucard fingiendo tristeza.- Pero no pasa nada, porque ahora está dormida y sola de nuevo.- rio con maldad.- Después iremos y la aremos gritar tu nombre de nuevo.- dijo riendo.

- _¡DIJE QUE OS CALLÉIS!_ \- deje de ver con claridad lo que había a mi alrededor.

 _Todo estaba oscuro, y completamente rojo._

 ** _PVO Erza_**

El escuchar de su boca por lo que Lucy había tenido que pasar me produjo arcadas sabiendo que nosotros no estuvimos con ella para protegerla. Fue en ese momento cuando pude ver el momento en el que Natsu perdió la conciencia de lo que hacía, atacando a Alucard y Ophelia sin contenerse para nada. Gray intentó intervenir, pero le detuve.

 _Esto era cosa de Natsu._

Él necesitaba hacer esto solo. _Por Lucy_. Diez minutos después los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, medio muertos. Natsu estaba frente a ellos, jadeando.

-¡Y los ganadores de los GJM de este año son Fairy Tail! ¡Este año han logrado defender su trono de nuevo!- grito la calabaza. Todos gritaban, pero no prestamos atención a lo que decían. Solo mirábamos a Natsu, que todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración y tranquilizarse. Un aura roja y con un gran poder estaba por su alrededor.

-Vamos con los demás.- dijo Natsu. Le seguimos cuando comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de la arena.

 _-Al parecer Lucy no era la única que escondía secretos.-_ me dije curiosa. _-_ _¿De qué manera entrenarte tu Natsu?-_ me pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el palco de Fairy Tail.

Ahora tocaba celebrar y esperar a que Lucy despertase pronto.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Soy el único que disfruto cuando Natsu les pateo el trasero? jaja ¿Tendrá razón Mavis, Ares y Hades quieren pedirle algo más a Lucy?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	24. Capitulo 22: Despertar

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-¡Por fin en casa!- escuche gritar a Cana.- ¿Dónde están los Barriles de cerveza Mira?

-Ahora mismo los saco Cana.- le contestó sonriendo.

-¡Hay que celebrar!- insistió Cana al mismo tiempo que Natsu entró al gremio con Lucy en brazos.

Habían sido dos días de viaje en barco desde la capital de Fiore hasta Magnolia, dos días en los que no se separó de ella en ningún momento, esperando a que despertase, cosa que no había hecho. Según las revisiones de Porlyusica, Lucy se estaba recuperando de la pérdida de poder mágico poco a poco, pero todavía le quedaba bastante para reponerse y despertar. Tras una larga discusión con Natsu, conseguimos convencerle de que era mejor que Lucy se quedase en la enfermería del gremio con alguien siempre cuidándola, y Porlyusica estaría en el gremio para sus revisiones una vez cada día hasta que despertase.

 _Estábamos felices por la victoria, pero esto lograba ensombrecerla bastante._

Además de que Yuno, Shion y Mariko habían sido encarcelados por ser prófugos del consejo. Mientras que Alucard y Ophelia habían escapado y no se sabía nada de ellos, y nos preocupaba el que pudiesen aparecer de nuevo.

-Maestro voy a dejar a Lucy en la enfermería.- me habló Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Y seré yo quien se quede con ella hasta que despierte.- a nadie le dio tiempo de replicar nada y antes de darnos cuenta, Natsu ya había desaparecido en la enfermería.

-Dejadle hacer lo que quiera.- dije cuando las miradas de todo el gremio se centraron en mi.- Como para llevarle la contraria en cuanto a Lucy.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Estoy atrapada de nuevo... Todo está oscuro..._

 _Sangre._

 _Todo a mi alrededor está manchado de rojo sangre. Las calles y casas de Magnolia están destruidas._

Miro al frente y veo el gremio destruido.

 _La gente está por el suelo. Niños, mujeres y hombres... Todos por igual. Todos están por los suelos... Inmóviles. Y solo una persona está de pie, frente a las que antes eran las puertas de Fairy Tail._

 _Me está mirando con pena..._

 _... Y sé quién es él._

 _Esa persona se lleva las manos al estómago, intentando tapar una mancha roja situada en él, pero cae al suelo de golpe... No se mueve._

 _-¡Nooooo!- grito corriendo hacia él._

 _Pero todo es oscuro de nuevo y no veo nada más._

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-¡Natsu!- me ignoró y continuo mirando a Lucy.- Nos vamos de misión y tú te vienes con nosotros.

-No pienso irme.- dijo sin mirarme.- No hasta que Lucy despierte.

-Natsu han pasado dos semanas.- suspire.- Y Porlyusica dijo ayer que todo va bien, que solo necesita tiempo.

-No voy a dejarla sola.- dijo de manera terca.

-Natsu.- suspire frustrada.- Cuando despierte y sepa lo que, ella creerá que es su debilidad y se echara la culpa. Y lo sabes. Es solo una misión corta.- se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de asentir suspirando. Le vi levantarse de la silla y acercarse a Lucy.

-Volveré enseguida Luce.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí.- Traeré a alguien para que este con ella mientras no estoy, y es una misión de poco tiempo.- asentí estando de acuerdo.

Después salimos del gremio.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Escuche una voz cálida, familiar y esa voz logro sacarme de la oscuridad._

 _Ahora estaba en un lugar diferente, pero no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. No parecía Magnolia, pero el paisaje que se observa era igual al anterior._

 _Todo destruido. Gente inmóvil en el suelo, teñidos de sangre. Anduve durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que divisé otro edificio, también destruido. Me acerque más y lo reconocí._

 _Sabertooth._

 _Miré a todos los lados. Sting, Yukino, Minerva, Rouge. Todos los magos de Sabertooth estaban tirados en los suelos._

 _Inmóviles._

 _Me lleve las manos a la cabeza.- ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!?- me grite asustada._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡Tres semanas! ¡Han pasado tres malditas semanas!- grite enfurecido.- ¡Y quieres que espere por más tiempo! ¿¡Por cuanto más!?- me lleve las manos a la cabeza totalmente frustrado.

-El poder mágico es la vida de un mago.- hablo seria Porlyusica.- Si este es arrebatado, o agotado incluyendo las reservas, el mago muere.- me tense al escuchar eso.- Así que da gracias a que de alguna manera ella consiguiese sobrevivir.

-¿Pero por cuanto más tendré que esperar?- pregunte abatido.

-No lo sé.- dijo suspirando.- Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo hablarle y desear que despierte.- y salió de la enfermería mientras yo continuaba con la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

-Tranquilo Natsu. Pronto despertara, y esto solo será un mal recuerdo.- me dijo Gildarts poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Lo se.- susurre. Después de eso todos salieron de la habitación y me quede solo con ella. Me senté a su lado y le agarre la mano.- Lucy.- murmure angustiado. De pronto sus dedos se movieron, tenía el ceño fruncido y empezaba a removerse.

 _Pesadillas._

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- al escucharme toda la habitación se llenó de gente.- ¡Luce!

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Oscuridad de nuevo, y un nuevo escenario se mostraba ante mí. Una ciudad diferente... Misma situación._

 _¿Qué significaba todo esto?_

 _Ande durante varias horas observando todo a mí alrededor. Sangre, casas destruidas, gente por los suelo. Nada cambio hasta que legué a un claro donde había varias personas. Una parecía estar en perfecto estado, mientras que los demás estaban llenos de arañazos y sangre._

 _Mis ojos fueron hacia el que parecía ser el enemigo pero no podía verle la cara. Sabía quién era, pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre._

 _Todo parecía tan real... se sentía tan real..._

 _-¡Natsu!- me giré hacia la voz que había gritado asustada._

 _Y lo vi..._

 _...Estaba, lleno de sangre, arañazos y moratones, pero me sonreía. Fui a devolverle la sonrisa, pero de pronto se desplomo en el suelo y dejo de moverse._

 _Intente correr hacia él, pero cada paso me hacía alejarme más de él._

 _Fue entonces que una voz cálida y familiar llego a mi.- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- gritaba. Sentí doler mis parpados y los cerré de golpe._

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Cuando los volví a abrir segundos después lo tenía frente a mí, con una mirada de preocupación. Mire por toda la habitación y vi que todo el gremio se encontraba mirándome, unos llorando y otros sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- no reconocí mi voz. Intente sentarme en la cama, pero no pude.- ¿Porque me siento tan... floja?

-Espera yo te ayudo.- se ofreció al ver que era incapaz.

-Gracias.- agradecí confusa.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y los Juegos? ¿Quién va ganando?

-Lucy, los juegos terminaron hace 3 semanas y nosotros ganamos. Y sobre lo que te paso, eso es lo que nos gustaría saber.- hablo Natsu despacio.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- lo pensé.

-Salí a dar un paseo porque necesitaba aire fresco.

-¿Que paso en ese paseo?- insistió Makarov.

-...- pensé unos segundos hasta que acabe recordando.- ¡Alucard y Ophelia aparecieron! Comenzaron a hablar de...- me callé y Natsu se tensó a mi lado.- ¡Fueron ellos! Hace 4 años ellos...- me lleve las manos a la boca.- Ellos me atacaron. Intente llamar a Shasa y a los demás, pero no pude.- pequeños sollozos se escaparon.

-Tranquila.- dijo abrazándome y llevándome hasta él. Enterré la cara en su hombro.- Continua.- dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-De nuevo no pude llamarlos a ellos, y me atacaron.- me tape la cara con ambas manos.- Luego sentí como el aura salía y me controlaba.- fruncí el ceño confundida.- Y después nada.

-Está bien, ya no te molestaran mas.- se separó para darme un pequeño beso en los labios y luego me pego a su pecho de nuevo.

-Natsu.- susurre adormilada.- Estoy cansada... Y tengo hambre.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Esta todo perfecto y ya puedes llevarla a casa.- intervino Porlyusica.- Que coma y descanse, y en un par de días estará como nueva.

Agarré a Lucy en brazos, porque se había dormido de nuevo, y salí del gremio. Al llegar la desperté y le di de comer, y segundos después estaba dormida de nuevo. Los tres días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo y solo comía y dormía. Al cuarto día ya se había recuperado casi al completo y solo tenía que procurar no excederse. La quinta noche estábamos hablando tranquilamente después de cenar y ducharse.

-Luce.- ella me miro adormecida.- No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más.- dije besándola desesperado. El sueño se le paso de golpe y me paso los brazos por los hombros.

-No... lo...are Natsu... Lo prometo.- me dijo entre beso y beso.

Luego no hubo más palabras. Solo estábamos ella y yo en esa habitación.

 _Nada más importaba._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lucy ha despertado despues de varios sueños rarísimos ¿Tendrán algún significado?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando, y me anima a subiros los capítulos más rápidamente jajaja._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	25. Capitulo 23: Tranquilidad y Descanso

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-¡He dicho que ya estoy bien Natsu!- grite cabreada. Y al escucharme gritar todo el gremio centró su atención en nosotros.

-Que no.- dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡Han pasado dos semanas desde que me desperté y estoy perfectamente!- comencé a saltar y a mover brazos y piernas, probando que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero no pude dar más de dos saltos antes de que Natsu me agarrase por ambos brazos parando todo movimiento. Me miro serio y preocupado, revisando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Acaso pensaba que me podía dañar saltando?_

-¡Aaah!- grite empujándolo lejos de mi.- ¡Natsu basta! No voy a romperme por algo como eso.- le recrimine.- Estoy bien. No soy débil, y puedo defenderme.

-Pero Luce solo quiero protegerte.- me lleve las manos a la cabeza, frustrada.

-Natsu... no soy una niña... soy perfectamente capaz... de hacer una misión con Levy y Cana.- le dije lentamente como si de un niño chico se tratase.

-No. Sin mí no vas a ir a ninguna misión.- dijo terco cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, yo suspire cansada y frustrada. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que era capaz? ¿Qué podía hacer para que me dejase irme?

 _Y entonces sonreí._

-Natsu.- me miro frunciendo el ceño.- Te propongo un trato.

-¿Qué trato?- al ver el cambio en mi tono de voz me miro desconfiado.

-¡Una pelea!- me miro confuso.- ¡Si te gano me dejas irme! ¡Y si pierdo no discutiré ninguna de tus decisiones!- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra ti? ¡Podría herirte!- lo mire cabreada.

Fui a darle un puñetazo por decir eso, pero en el último segundo se me ocurrió otra idea. Y estaba segura de que con eso, él caería redondo.

-Está bien, veo que tienes miedo.- dije fingiendo decepción.- No me queda más remedio que luchar contra Gray.- estaba segura de que en ese momento su mandíbula rozo el suelo.- Él es más fuerte, será un buen combate. ¡Eh Gray vamos a...!- no pude acabar la frase, y antes de darme cuenta tenia a Natsu en mi espalda. No había un solo hueco entre nosotros e inconscientemente me pegue más a él.- ¿Natsu...?- me callé de golpe al sentí su aliento en mi oreja. Cuando empezó a susurrarme en el oído deje de prestar atención a nuestro alrededor y me centre únicamente en su voz.

-Nunca digas eso de nuevo.- susurro.- Tampoco lo pienses Luce. - me estremecí al escuchar su tono de voz.- Nadie puede acercarse a ti Luce.- suspire al escucharle decir eso.- Solo yo.- fui a responderle, pero un carraspeo nos sacó de la burbuja a la que habíamos entrado.

Al mirar a los lados, todo el gremio nos observaba. Natsu dio un paso atrás sonrojado, fingió toser y me miro.

-Está bien, acepto el reto.- sonreí victoriosa.

 _¡Había ganado!_

-Mocosos no peleéis aquí o lo destruiréis todo.- intervino Makarov.- Iros a la parte de atrás del gremio.- asentimos y comenzamos a andar con todo el gremio tras nosotros. Nos pusimos uno frente al otro, a unos cinco pasos de distancia. Todos miraban, gritaban y hacían apuestas.

-¿Estás listo Natsu?- dije sonriendo.

-Si Luce, pero luego no te arrepientas.- me dijo con burla.- Tranquila que no te haré mucho daño.- alce una ceja mirándolo, y al entender que lo estaba diciendo en serio lo mire enfadada.

-Eso lo veremos.- le respondí.

-¡Empezad!- grito el maestro.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡Tomaaa!- grite saltando emocionada.- ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!- diez minutos me había tomado dejarlo medio inconsciente.

 _Se lo merecía por cabrearme._

-Tsk.- se quejó.

-¡Natsu te gané!- grite andando hacia él, que se había sentado en el suelo tocándose la cabeza con una mano.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- dijo cabreado.- Y has ganado, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el gremio.

-¡Natsu, no te cabrees!- dije persiguiéndole.- ¡Gané limpiamente! No es junto que te cabrees.

-No estoy cabreado.- dijo sin mirarme.- Puedes irte a donde quieras, no me importa.- al escucharle decir eso me cabree aún más. Me acerque a él y le di una patada.

-¡Eres idiota Natsu!- le di otra patada tirándolo al suelo y camine hacia la puerta del gremio.- ¡Vámonos Cana, Levy!- grité antes de salir del gremio.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza, frustrado, y sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Era idiota... mucho.

-Eres idiota flamitas.- me dijo Gray.- Tienes ceniza en la cabeza, y ahora te va a dejar solo.- hablo riéndose. Me levante y le encare.

-¿Qué dijiste stripper pervertido?- y comenzamos a pelear. Sillas volaron y ventanas se rompieron.

-¡Parad!- gritó Erza separándonos.- Gray deja en paz a Natsu, bastante tiene con su metedura de pata.- Gray asintió y se fue con Juvia.

-¿Qué hice?- suspire nervioso.

-Tranquilo Natsu. No le va a pasar nada a Lucy.- intento tranquilizarme.- Ella sabe cuidarse, además de que esta con Cana y Levy.- asentí.- Cuando vuelva mañana le pides perdón y ya está.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Acostado en casa, con la cama llena de su perfume, me fue imposible dejar de pensar en ella, preguntándome como estaría. Solo cuando empezaba a salir el sol por el horizonte conseguí cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¡Les ha pasado algo!- grite por décima vez, y todos rodaron los ojos al escucharme.- Se están retrasando. Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

-Cabeza de ceniza, como seas así de pesado siempre, Lucy te va a mandar a la mierda.- fui a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Erza se me adelanto dejándolo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

-Déjalo, que ya lo está pasando demasiado mal.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Y tranquilízate ya Natsu, Lucy está bien. Y no tardará en llegar.- fui a replicar, pero las puertas se abrieron con un golpe y un grito.

-¡HEMOS VUELTO!- Lucy entró la primera al gremio sonriendo, y detrás de ella iban Cana y Levy riendo por el grito de ella.

-Eso mismo.- dijo Levy riendo.

En ese momento me acobarde porque no sabía si seguía cabreada. Vi a Lucy mirar por todo el gremio antes de que cruzáramos la mirada. Comenzó a correr y cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¡Natsu!- grito echándose a mis brazos de un salto. Un poco más y acabamos en el suelo.- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!- grito echando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Luce.- Le di un beso y la volví a abrazar. Nos levantamos y sonriendo fuimos hasta la puerta del gremio.- _Era hora de regresar a casa.-_ me dije pasándole el brazo por el cuello y besándole la mejilla.

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-Erza.- me llamo Cana.- ¿Podríamos hablar contigo y el maestro?- la mire confundida.- Es sobre Lucy.- al escucharla decir el nombre de Lucy me tense. _¿Qué habría pasado?_ Junto al maestro y a Mavis (que había aparecido de golpe) entramos al despacho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Cana?- pregunto serio el maestro.

-En la misión paso algo... no es nada malo.- se apresuró a añadir al ver nuestras expresiones preocupadas.- Solo me dejo pensando.

-¿Qué Cana?- dije.

-Al terminar la misión decidimos descansar un rato en un restaurante del pueblo y Lucy fue al baño dejando sus cosas con nosotras.- dijo.

-¿Y que tiene eso de raro?- habló Makarov confundido.

-Porque segundos después de que Lucy entrara al baño, su chaqueta empezó a soltar un resplandor azul.- dijo con rapidez.- Así que nos fijamos mejor en ella, y vimos llaves.

-Lucy tiene llaves.- dije lo obvio.- Es normal.- Cana suspiro.

-Lo sé pero estas llaves eran diferentes. Estas eran de color... azul.- me sorprendí.- Fui a cogerlas pero en ese momento Lucy salió agitada del baño, como si supiese que algo pasaba o que las llaves esas estaban haciendo algo raro.- suspiro.- Luego se sentó, e intento hacerse la loca y nosotras hicimos como que nada había pasado.

-¿Y luego? ¿Paso algo más?- pregunto Mavis. Cana asintió.

-Durante toda la comida estuvo nerviosa, mirando a todos lados.- añadió Levy.- Luego nos metió prisa y nos hizo venir más rápido hasta el gremio.

-Primera. ¿Tú sabes algo de llaves azules?- pregunto Makarov.

-No.- suspiro.- No sé nada de unas llaves azules, pero lo averigüé.- y desapareció.

-Bien, todos a sus casas que ya es muy tarde.- Cana y yo asentimos.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-¡Natsu, Happy la cena! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- "nada" gritaron, y a los segundos estaban en la cocina. Se acercaron a mí he intentaron meter la mano en la comida. Le pegue con el cazo en la cabeza.

-Jope Luce, solo quería ver que era.- negué.

-Preparad la mesa.- ellos se quejaron pero hicieron lo que les había pedido y la cena transcurrió entre risas. Les conté como fue la misión (omitiendo detalles) y al acabar de cenar Happy se quedó durmiendo en su cama.- Natsu voy a ducharme.- él asintió. Entre al baño y me desvestí, disfrutando de un baño relajante con burbujas, que bien me lo merecía después de tan agotadora misión. Al acabar, me pase una toalla tapándome, mientras que con otra me secaba el cabello. Tan concentraba estaba, que no escuche el momento en el que Natsu había entrado al baño y se había puesto a lavar los diente.- ¡Natsu! Me estoy bañando. ¿Qué haces aquí?- no me contesto. Se enjuago los dientes y sonriendo se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas tímida ahora?- se burló.- Te aseguro que no hay nada que no haya visto de ti.- dijo pasando una mano por mi nuca y otra por mi cintura baja atrayéndome hacia él.- Luce.- susurro en mi oído.

-¿Mmm?- suspire sin decir nada.

-No me esperaste para ducharte.- y antes de darme cuenta ambas toallas estaban en el suelo.

Nos metió a los dos a la ducha _(ni idea de cuando se había desvestido él)._ Comenzó a besarme, y yo me pegue a él, eliminando cualquier milímetro de espacio entre nosotros, y todo dejo de existir. Después de lo que fue una ducha muy... larga, fuimos al cuarto y nos acostamos en la cama. Y tras varias horas de caricias y besos me pegue a Natsu y me abandone al sueño.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Después de algo de tranquilidad, aparece un nuevo misterio. Llaves azules ¿Que serán?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** Como he tardado mas de una semana en subir el capitulo, el lunes tendreis el siguiente :)

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	26. Capitulo 24: Llaves Azules

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-Maestro espero que sea importante la razón por la que me has sacado de casa a estas horas.- dije entre bostezos.

-Natsu, hay una cosa que tenemos que preguntarte sobre Lucy.- me desperté de golpe.

-¿Que ocurre con Luce?

-¿Te acuerdas la misión que hizo con Cana y Levy?- asentí con rapidez.

Esa misión había sido un mes atrás y por culpa de ella me había comportado como un auténtico idiota, (ya que mi vena sobreprotectora), salió a flote con Lucy con demasiada fuerza. Por suerte todo había acabado bien y al regresar le pedí perdón y todo volvió a la normalidad. Negué con la cabeza varias veces para centrarme en las palabras del maestro y en donde estaba en esos momentos. Ya que esa misma tarde Erza me había dicho que cuando Lucy se durmiera tenía que ir al despacho de Makarov, que teníamos que hablar _(y como para decirle que no a Erza)_. Al llegar ella estaba dentro junto al maestro, Mavis, Gildarts y Jellal.

-Si me acuerdo de esa misión.- sonreí de nuevo.-... Perfectamente. ¿Pero qué pasa con ella?- y me contó lo que Cana le había dicho a Erza un mes atrás. Y la sonrisa se borró de golpe.

 _Llaves azules._

Yo ya las había visto antes, pero me había olvidado de ellas. Al parecer se habían pasado todo este mes investigando esas llaves (todos los del despacho y Levy) pero no habían encontrado absolutamente nada al respecto. Y por eso me estaban preguntando, porque no sabían que más hacer.

-Maestro.- suspire.- Yo vi antes esas llaves una única vez, hace varios meses.- confesé.- Y al igual que con ellas se hizo la loca, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿No las viste más?- pregunto Mavis.

-No las he vuelto a ver.- dije.- Supongo que ahora las esconde mejor.

-¿Pero que son esas llaves?- insistió Mavis.- Nunca había escuchado nada parecido a llaves celestiales... azules.- dijo frustrada.

-Cuando parece que lo sabemos todo, esa niña se saca algún secreto más de la manga.- hablo Gildarts.

-Yo creo...- comenzó Jellal.-... que todavía hay algunas cosas que Lucy oculta y que no sabemos de ella.

-Puede ser, pero no podemos hacer nada.- dije con simpleza encogiendo los hombros.- Si ella quiere nos dirá, y si no nos dice nada... pues a esperar.- me miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué?

-¿Es que no quieres saber qué ocurre?- me preguntó Erza. Fruncí el ceño.

-Pues claro que si.- dije ofendido.- Yo más que nadie quiere saberlo, y más si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ella esté en peligro. Pero está en su derecho de contarnos las cosas cuando quiera, ella espero por nosotros por cinco largos años.- di un paso hacia la puerta.- Ahora es nuestro turno para esperar. ¿No sería eso lo justo?

Salí del despacho sin esperar ninguna respuesta de nadie y corrí hacia la casa, necesitaba tenerla conmigo. Al llegar me acosté de nuevo junto a ella y me deje llevar por el sueño.

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

Estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de Natsu. Y al parecer todos estaban igual, porque nadie hizo ningún intento por decir nada.

-Mis niños... Han crecido.- dije con pesar y alegría. Todos soltaron risitas.

-Y tiene razón.- escuche decir a Erza.- Lucy lo está haciendo madurar.- asentí estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Pues a esperar... Otra vez.- dijo Jellal.

-Yo seguiré buscando cualquier cosa.- hablo la primera antes de desaparecer.

-Maestro nosotros nos vamos.- me dijo Jellal, que agarró la mano de Erza haciéndola sonrojar y salieron del despacho. A lo lejos podía escuchar la risa de Erza.

-Nos están haciendo viejos, maestro.- dijo Gildarts sonriendo y yo correspondí su sonrisa.

-Si.- suspire.- Definitivamente todos han crecido.- dije con tristeza. Gildarts me sonrió y salió del despacho dejándome solo a mí en él.

 _Mis niños,_ pensé.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

Sentí a Natsu acostarse tras de mí y haciéndome la dormida me pegue a él todo lo posible. Minutos después la respiración de Natsu se había normalizado dándome a entender que se había dormido. Había sentido el momento junto en el que había salido por la ventana de madrugada. Y le espere despierta, para saber cuándo volvía.

 _-¿A dónde había ido? ¿Qué había hecho?-_ me pregunté curiosa. _\- Mañana le preguntaría.-_ fue lo último que me dije antes de dormirme.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana. Estábamos cara a cara, y él continuaba dormido, pegado totalmente a mí. Nuestras caras casi se rozaban y podía sentir su respiración en mis labios. Me acerque poco a poco y rocé sus labios con los mis, del roce pasó al beso tímido... y antes de darme cuenta, mi espalda estaba pegada a la cama y Natsu sobre mí, atacando mis labios sin descanso.

Mis brazos se movieron antes de poder procesar nada. Empezaron en su pelo, bajando por sus hombros y uniéndose en su pecho. Segundos después comenzaron a bajar lentamente, deteniéndose en el dobladillo de su pantalón. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

-¿Pensabas aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía?- dijo mientras repartía besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí.- Nunca espere eso de ti Luce.- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Eso es una queja?- pregunte con voz entrecortada. Escuché un "nunca" como respuesta, antes de perdernos por completo.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Salí de la ducha suspirando y Natsu salió detrás de mí pasándose una toalla por el pelo, secándoselo. Reí recordando las últimas horas y al escucharme me miró y sonrió.

-¿En qué piensas Luce?- su sonrisa se ensancho cuando me vio sonrojarme.- No sabía que te habías vuelto tan atrevida.- dijo riendo.

-¡Cállate!- dije tirándole una cabecera _(que para mí mala suerte esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo)._ Le eche una mirada y vi que reía sin parar, parecía relajado y sin preocupaciones. Y me encantaba verlo de ese modo, pero en ese momento las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron mi cabeza. Pare de sonreír, pero él no pareció notarlo.- Natsu.- llamé. Me miro sonriendo, pero al ver mi cara su sonrisa vaciló un poco.- Anoche, ¿Dónde fuiste?- todo rastro de risa y broma desapareció. Se tensó.

-¿De qué hablas Luce?- pregunté.

-Anoche sentí cuando te fuiste.- dije sentándome al borde de la cama. Baje la cabeza y mire mis manos. - Y espere a que regresaras.- lo escuche suspirar. Alce la cabeza y vi que había tirado la toalla al suelo, y ahora se pasaba ambas manos por la cabeza, nervioso.

-Erza ayer por la tarde me dijo que cuando te durmieras, fuese al gremio. Que tenían que preguntarme algo sobre...- lo vi dudar.-... sobre ti.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte tensa.

-Al parecer Cana y Levy fueron a Makarov y le dijeron que habían visto unas llaves celestiales... azules, llaves que yo había visto antes.- intente cortarle, pero no me dejo.- Y no intentes negarlo porque ambos sabemos que es verdad.- calle.

 _Me había pillado._

-¿Qué les dijiste?- pregunte en voz baja.

-La verdad Luce.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Que las había visto, pero no sabía lo que eran.- se paró frente a mí y se arrodillo. Ahora yo estaba una cabeza más alta.

-Ya veo.- susurre.

-También les dije que aunque deseaba saber lo que eran, no tenemos derecho a preguntar o exigir.- me miró fijamente.- No después de... todo lo que ha pasado.- me sonrió.- Sé que cuando estés lista, tu misma acabaras contándolo.- después de decir eso me atrajo hacia él agarrándome por la cintura. Pegó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias Natsu.- sonreí apretando mi agarre sobre sus hombros.- Es verdad que tengo esas llaves. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo... decir que o para que son. Pero tú serás el primero que lo sabrá.- separo la cabeza de mí y me miró sonriendo.

Me agache y junte nuestros labios en una promesa silenciosa.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Tenía frente a mí las llaves azules. Lucy había decidido enseñármelas, aun que insistía fervientemente en que no podía decir para que eran, al menos no de momento. Yo respete eso.

 _Eran un total de 3 llaves azules._

-Wow Luce.- me miro confundida.- Si las contamos todas juntas, tienes muchas llaves.- me sonrió en respuesta asintiendo.

-Solo me falta la última morada.- dijo mirando las llaves con cariño.

-Y las azules ¿las tienes todas?- pregunte curioso. Ella negó.

-No. Azules me faltan todavía...- dudo.- Unas cuantas.- me miró fijamente por unos segundos.- Natsu hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Luce.- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Erza me dijo que en lo GJM cuando luchaste contra Infernal Light dejaste aparecer un gran poder. ¿Me estas ocultando algo?- pregunte preocupada.- Sé que no tienes obligación de decírmelo porque yo no te lo digo todo, pero...- la calle con un beso antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

-No sigas hablando.- me paso los brazo por el cuello.- Cuando hablamos de lo que hice el primer año después de Tártaros, no te lo conté todo.

-¿Que no me contaste?

-...Igneel está vivo.- solté de golpe.- Un año después de Tártaros (poco antes del resurgir del gremio) estuve en una pelea de la que salí muy malherido.

-¿Que...?

-Me desmaye y al despertar él estaba a mi lado... más o menos.- me adelante a decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "más o menos"?- pregunto tensa.

-Igneel estaba frente a mí... y a la misma vez no lo estaba.- dije recordando ese día.- Podía verlo, podía escucharlo, pero no era capaz de tocarlo.

-...- Luce estaba centrada en observar el suelo, en absoluto silencio.

-Igneel estaba frente a mí... como si de un fantasma o de un _espíritu_ se tratase.- vi el momento exacto en el que Luce se tensó y aspiro aire de manera nerviosa.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No... Nada.- susurro sin mirarme.- ¿Te... dijo algo?

-Me dijo que no estaba muerto... y que tampoco estaba vivo.- confesé frustrado.- A día de hoy sigo sin entender lo que quiso decir con eso.

-¿Algo más?- insistió Luce de manera tensa.

-No me dijo como había logrado sobrevivir o lo que era en ese momento, solo que más adelante lo sabría.- me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.- Fue él quien me entrenó, y después fue cuando regrese al gremio y lo reabri... ¿Qué ocurre Luce?- pregunte al ver lo tensa que estaba. Ella se separó y me dio la espalda.

-Nada... solo...me alegro de que Igneel esté vivo.- dijo frotándose las manos nerviosa. Pegue el pecho a su espalda y ella se pegó a mí por completo.

-Vamos al gremio Luce.- le dije cambiando de tema al ver que le ponía nerviosa. Ella sonrió agradecida, me dio un beso y entro a la cocina. Sabía que tenía que decirme varias cosas pero no quería presionarla.

-Vamos.- me sonrió de manera cálida.

- _Luce me lo diría cuando estuviese lista._ \- me dije convencido.- _Ella había esperado años por mí, ahora me tocaba a mi esperar._

Después de acabar de desayunar comenzamos a caminar hacia el gremio cogidos de las manos y hablando de cualquier tontería que se nos pasase por la cabeza.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Igneel sobrevivió a Tártaros (aunque todavía no se sabe cómo) y Natsu entreno con su padre ¿Genial no? Pero... la reacción de Lucy, ¿A qué se debe?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	27. Capitulo 25: Comienza la tormenta

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _ReySwan:_** _Estas muy cerca de la verdad jajaja, pero me temo que la tranquilidad se ha acabado para todos. Y me alegra saber que te está gustando :)_

* * *

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Mavis_**

-¿No has encontrado nada primera?- me pregunto Makarov.

-Nada.- negué con la cabeza.- No hay ninguna evidencia de llaves azules, y ya no se me ocurre que más hacer.

-¿Sera verdad que solo podemos esperar sentados?- dijo suspirando. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Natsu nos dijo que no pensaba ayudarnos porque esperaría a que Lucy nos contase el misterio que rodeaba a las extrañas llaves azules. Nosotros sí que habíamos continuado con la búsqueda, pero no habíamos encontrado nada nuevo. Incluso Makarov había enviado a Gildarts y a Jellal a preguntar a Yukino ( _que había regresado al gremio días atrás_ ) ya que era (sin contar a Lucy) la única maga celestial que nosotros conocíamos en todo Fiore.

-Eso parece.- me lamente al mismo tiempo que llamaban a la puerta. Tras un "adelante" de parte de Makarov la puerta se abrió y entraron Gildarts y Jellal.

-Decidme que vosotros habéis tenido más suerte que nosotros.- dijo esperanzado el maestro. Los dos negaron.

-Nada.- hablo Jellal.

-Acabamos de hablar con Yukino, lejos de todos para que nadie se enterase. Pero ella no sabe nada y que es la primera vez que escucha hablar de esas llaves.- hablo Gildarts. Makarov se apoyó en la silla, pareciendo más pequeño de lo que en realidad era.

-Pero dice que se pondrá a buscar de inmediato y que en cuanto sepa algo nos lo dirá de inme...- golpes en la puerta se escucharon interrumpiendo a Jellal.

-Pase.- inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Yukino apareció frente a nosotros.

-Maestro necesito enseñarle algo... es sobre las llaves.- todos la miramos sorprendida. El maestro la invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué pasó Yukino?- pregunté.

-Pues que tengo esto.- saco una llave plateada.- Es una de las llaves que llegaron a mi después de...- se paró.- Era de Lucy. Esta llave...- Gildarts la interrumpió.

-Es Crux. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?- habló riendo.- Es Crux, el buscador de información. Si le preguntamos a él posiblemente sepa algo.

-Llámalo.- hablo impaciente Makarov. Yukino asintió.

-Yo te abro portal plateado ¡Crux!- segundos después apareció una cruz extraña.

 _-¿Se suponía que eso nos ayudaría?-_ me pegunte desconfiada.

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-Crux tenemos algo que hablar contigo.- hablo Yukino con la mirada de todos sobre ella y Crux.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó él.

-Necesitamos saber si tú conoces algo sobre unas llaves estelares...- hizo una pausa.- Azules.- en el momento en el que dijo eso, los ojos que Crux siempre tenía entrecerrados se abrieron como platos, llenos de impresión y sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?- pregunto atemorizado.- ¿Acaso las habéis visto?- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por su reacción.

-Las hemos visto un par de veces.- admití confundida.- Una persona las tiene y queremos saber que son.- Crux se giró hacia mí.

-¿Una persona? ¿Quién?- pregunto demandante.

-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, vuestra antigua contratista.- hablo fuerte y claro Gildarts.

-¿Lucy? ¿Ella tiene esas llaves?- hablo para sí mismo.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Por tu reacción deducimos que sabes lo que son.- afirmo Mavis.- Así que dínoslo.- Crux se volvió hacia ella serio.

-Lo siento, pero no me está permitido decir nada sobre ellas.- fui a interrumpirle y me lo impidió.- Esas llaves ni siquiera tendrían que haber aparecido... no de nuevo.- hablo con pesar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Jellal. Crux negó de nuevo.

-Solo puedo decir, que si las llaves azules han aparecido de nuevo, es que algo realmente malo esta por pasar.- se lamentó con pesar.- Y nosotros solo podremos observar como todo se desarrolla.

-¿Y Lucy? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunte alarmado. Crux bajo la cabeza y observo el suelo con expresión abatida.

-Lo siento.- susurro.- Si ella tiene en su poder esas llaves, es que _ya ha comenzado_ y no hay marcha atrás.- Crux comenzó a desaparecer, pero antes de que desapareciera pudimos escuchar una última frase. Fue a penas un murmullo, y estaba claro que no pretendía que lo escucháramos, pero lo hicimos.- _"Parece que la historia se repite de nuevo. ¿No es así Layla?"-_ después de eso desapareció.

-Layla.- dije confuso.- ¿Ese no era el nombre de la madre de Lucy?- nadie contesto, y es que ahora estábamos peor que antes y con más preguntas.

-Maestro, sobre Lucy...- hablo indecisa.- Querría preguntarle algo. - asentí esperando a que hablase.- Desde hace unas semanas, el aura de Lucy empezó a cambiar y quería saber si vosotros notasteis eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Su poder es el mismo, pero su aura se está volviendo gris y opaca según pasan los días.- comenzó a decir.- Antes Lucy siempre la mantenía oculta y solo a veces salía a flote. Blanca cuando estaba feliz, y negra cuando estaba cabreada y fuera de control.- asentí estando de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué pasa?- dije confundido.

-Que ahora siempre esta visible, pero no está descontrolada.- afirmo.- Simplemente esta... gris y opaca.- termino diciendo. Mire a todos, que tenían la confusión plantada en sus caras, igual que yo. Nadie había notado nada... o casi nadie.

-Yo si lo noté.- hablo seria Mavis.- Y por las palabras de Crux no es nada bueno.- fui a responder, pero chillidos y golpes se escucharon abajo. Salimos del despacho corriendo y al bajar las escaleras vi a Lucy en el suelo, totalmente desmallada y con muecas de dolor dibujadas en su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté alarmado. Mirajane, que tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Lucy me miró angustiada.

-No lo sabemos.- admitió.- Estaba hablando con nosotros cuando dijo que iría a descansar porque estaba agotada.- explico.- Segundos despues estaba agarrándose la cabeza quejándose de que le dolía y al final se desmallo.- dijo llorando.- Y no reacciona.

-Llevadla a la enfermería.- ordene preocupado.- Wendy revísala y yo llamare a Porlyusica.- fruncí el ceño mirando a mi alrededor.- ¿Y Natsu?

-Se fue con Erza y Gray de misión y regresan mañana.- explico Mirajane.- Lucy no se fue con ellos porque decía que no se encontraba bien.- asentí mientras veía como Lucy era llevada a la enfermería en brazos de Gildarts.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Todo estaba oscuro y se parecía demasiado al lugar donde ellos me enviaron. Dos figuras aparecieron frente a mí y las reconocí al instante._

 _Ares y Hades._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté confundida.- ¿Qué hago de nuevo aquí?_

 _-Tenemos que hablar contigo Lucy.- dijo Ares con expresión triste._

 _-Aquella vez, cuando te dimos una segunda oportunidad, no te dijimos toda la verdad.- confeso Hades._

 _-Hay cosas que desconoces.- lo secundó Ares.- Y que esto te pasase a ti... no es una coincidencia._

 _-Alguien quiere verte Lucy.- dijo Hades con simpatía y lastima.- Ella quiere verte._

 ** _PVO Makarov_**

-Algo bloquea la curación.- suspiro Porlyusica.- Me es imposible acceder a ella y saber que ocurre.- habló seria. Fui a contestar, pero un jadeo llamó mi atención.

-Ella esta...- nos interrumpió Wendy.- Lucy... está llorando.- miré hacia la cama. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban sin control por las mejillas de Lucy, y su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- pregunte frustrado.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _-¿De verdad no hay más opción?- hablé derrotada.- ¿No hay otra salida?- ahora sabía todo y había sido mucho para asimilar._

 _Todo esto era... demasiado._

 _-Lo siento, pero es la única opción.- me dijo ella.- Si de verdad quieres salvarlos, es la única salida.- me miro con lastima.- Pero es tu elección y solo tú sabes que es lo mejor._

 _-Pero...yo no...- lagrimas comenzaron a salir y fui incapaz de continuar hablando._

 _-Lo sé, no es fácil.- dijo con una cálida voz. Muchos buenos recuerdos atacaron mi cabeza.- Pero sé que ya sabes tú respuesta.- asentí, llorando con más fuerza.- Y sé que harás lo correcto...- me besó la mejilla.-... Mi niña hermosa._

 _Y desapareció._

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Desperté sobresaltada y al notar las lágrimas caer por mi rostro supe que no había sido un sueño, y que todo había sido real, y saber eso solo logro que los sollozos aumentaron. Observe mi alrededor entre lamentos vi que estaba en la enfermería, y sin pensarlo demasiado salí de ella dirigiéndome a la planta baja. Al verme todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces levantada Lucy?- habló Mira.- Tienes que descansar, te llevare a...- la corté.

-Necesito ir a mi casa.- hablé con voz calmada, demasiado.- Estoy bien. Solo necesito... pensar.- no sé qué vieron en mi cara, pero todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y me dejaron salir. No mire hacia atrás, solo continúe caminando sin rumbo. Todo el camino miré hacia abajo, no permitiéndome mirar a ningún lado.

Desde aquel día cinco años atrás supe que todo tenía un final, sabía que todo esto no duraría para siempre y por eso al principio huía de Fairy Tail. Pero al final... fui incapaz de estar alejada de todos por más tiempo porque necesita despedirme, y acabe regresando. Me dije a mi misma que solo quería verlos una vez más, y me mostré fría y lejana al principio, intentando no apegarme a nadie de nuevo.

 _Pero no funcionó._

Por qué poco a poco Fairy Tail fue demostrando por que, años atrás, se había convertido en mi familia. Y _él... él_ me hizo olvidarme de que esto no sería para siempre... Me hizo olvidar cual era la realidad.

 _Pero está me había golpeado con fuerza... sin aviso previo._

Sería demasiado doloroso decir adiós una segunda vez, y más sabiendo que esta vez seria para siempre, pero no podía escapar por más tiempo.

 _Porque..._

 _...Ellos venían ya de camino._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas se ponen interesantes y difíciles para los protagonistas. ¿Alguna idea de quién es la persona que habló con Lucy? Natsu se va a preocupar cuando regrese. ¿Y quién se supone que esta de camino?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me gusta saber que os está gustando. Y os aviso de que estamos a cuatro capítulos (mas el Epilogo) para el final._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	28. Capitulo 26: Te necesito

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡HEMOS REGRESADO!- grite emocionado entrando al gremio de una patada.

-¿Es que no puedes entrar como una persona normal horno con patas?- me dijo Gray.

-¿Qué dijiste cubito de hielo?- le grite.- _Definitivamente hoy le daría la paliza del siglo.-_ me dije.

-Parad de pelear.- al escuchar a Erza nos asustamos los dos, abrazándonos.

-¡AYE!- dijimos los dos a la vez. Fue en ese momento cuando nos dimos cuenta de que algo pasaba. El gremio estaba al completo, pero al contrario que siempre, ahora estaba todo silencioso. No había nadie gritando ni borracho por los suelos.

 _Todo estaba tan... calmado._

-¿Qué ocurre aquí maestro?- preguntó Erza. Él no le contestó, solo me miro a mí. Deje caer mi mirada por todo el gremio, buscándola. Pero no había rastro de ella. De inmediato di un paso hacia él, nervioso.

-Maestro ¿Dónde esta Lucy?- pregunte asustado. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no, en mi despacho.- dijo en susurros.- Erza, Gray vosotros también.- sin objetar ni decir nada lo seguimos hasta el despacho.

 ** _PVO Erza_**

El maestro nos había llevado al despacho, y ahí nos había contado todo lo que había pasado. Durante varios segundos permanecimos en absoluto silencio, todos estábamos confusos, y sobretodo asustados.

 _¿En que podría estar metida Lucy?_

Me sentía impotente. Además de la sensación de desasosiego que se había instalado en mi pecho en el mismo momento en el que Makarov había acabado de hablar. Ahora mas que nunca estaba perdida, y asustada.

-Maestro, acaso Lucy va a...- no pude decir nada mas, un gruñido se escucho en la habitación seguido de un golpe en el suelo. Todos miramos hacia el mismo punto a la vez.

 _Natsu._

Estaba envuelto en llamas, y su cara demostraba lo furioso que estaba. Miré el suelo y vi una pequeña raja ahí donde Natsu había golpeado con su pie.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- habló en susurros. Mi piel se estremeció.- Todo eso son estupideces. Voy a ver a Luce.- intente detenerlo, pero Makarov me detuvo negando con la cabeza. Vi salir a Natsu del despacho, aun furioso. Podía sentir como la presión mágica desaparecía y suspire aliviada.

 _¿Desde cuando Natsu tenia ese poder?_

-No podemos hacer nada con Natsu, y si intentamos hablar con él ahora no nos escuchara.- hablo con pesar el maestro.- Es mejor dejarlo por ahora.- asentí.

-Maestro ¿Qué haremos?- pregunte mirándole a los ojos.- Si todo lo que Crux dijo es verdad... ¿Qué podemos hacer?- lo miré a los ojos y por primera vez vi en ellos un atisbo de miedo. Pero desapareció igual de rápido como vino, siendo sustituido por una inmensa tristeza.

-... No lo se.- me dijo sin apartar la mirada.- Realmente no lo se, y si de verdad ella esta en peligro, no podemos hacer nada mas sin saber lo que ocurre.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Al salir del gremio corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la casa. Desesperado por ver a Lucy, y poder comprobar con mis propios ojos que se encontraba bien.

Entré golpeando con fuerza la ventana pero no me importó romperla. Y al entrar la vi. Estaba acostada en la cama, dormida. Por sus ojos rojos e hinchados supe que había estado llorando, y no poco rato. Me acerque a ella y le pase la mano por el pelo, preocupado.

-¿Qué esta pasando Lucy?- murmuré. Durante unos minutos me quede observándola dormir mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando me fije en la ventana de nuevo, ya había oscurecido, por lo que me duche y cene. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, y tampoco dio señales de estar despertando. Ya a media noche, viendo que no despertaría, deje su cena en la cocina por si despertaba de madrugada con hambre y me acosté a su lado.

La pegué a mí y me quede durmiendo.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

No se que hora era cuando unos sollozos me despertaron en medio de la oscuridad. Miré hacia Lucy y vi que lloraba desesperada. Lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas y se me encogió el corazón verla de esa manera.

-Lucy despierta ¡Luce!- con un sobresalto se despertó. Respiraba con dificultad y continuaba llorando.- ¿Lucy que ocurre? ¿Pesadillas?- pregunte asustado. Ella me miro con ojos desenfocados.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto confundida. Sus ojos fueron enfocándose poco a poco.- ¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto.

-Esta tarde. ¿Tienes hambre? En la cocina te deje la comida.- ella negó.- ¿Necesitas algo?- asintió.- Dime que es lo que quie...- pero antes de terminar de hablar me besó. Era un beso desesperado, y sentía como lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas. La aparté un poco de mi, juntando nuestras frentes.- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- pregunte angustiado.- Makarov me dijo unas cosas que...- me besó de nuevo sin dejarme acabar. Llevó sus manos a mi pelo, arrastrándome hacia ella. Pero la aparté de nuevo.- Lucy espera...- las lágrimas no cesaban.- ¿Qué ocurre? Necesito saberlo Lucy. Si no, no podre protegerte. Por favor Luce.- dije suplicando. Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, y sus ojos me desarmaron.

 _Chocolate..._ _un chocolate como el de antaño... pero ahogados en tristeza._

-Natsu...- susurro mirandome fijamente con ojos llorosos.

-Lucy tus ojos son chocolate de nuevo.- ella sonrió sutilmente.- Lucy necesito saber que esta ocurriendo.

-Por favor Natsu, no más preguntas... No esta noche.- me suplico acercándose a mí poco a poco.- Esta noche solo demuéstrame que me quieres... Por favor... _Te necesito Natsu.-_ no pude negarme mas. Selle nuestros labios y la pegue a mi sin dejar ni un solo espacio entre nosotros.

Esa noche, le demostré lo mucho que la amaba. Y solo cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana nos quedamos dormidos agotados por el sueño.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _-Lucy.- escuche como me llamaban.- Lucy._

 _Abrí los ojos. Ares y Hades estaban ahí. Y ella también._

 _-Lo siento mi niña, pero es la hora.- dijo ella con voz cálida._

 _-¿No hay marcha atrás verdad?- ella negó._

 _-Tienes que darte prisa.- hablo Hades.- Ellos ya están de camino._

 _-Y no vienen solos.- termino Ares. Asentí._

 _-Se fuerte mi niña._

 _Y desapareció de nuevo._

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Desperté sobresaltada y miré hacia los lados sin ver a Natsu, pero le oía tararear en la cocina. Sonreí escuchándolo. Me levante y me puse una camiseta suya que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Entré a la cocina y lo vi de espaldas a mi haciendo el desayuno. Me acerque a él y le pase los brazos por la cintura, pegando mi cabeza a su espalda.

 _Aprovecharía cada segundo que me quedase con él al máximo._

-Buen día Luce.- me dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo bese en los labios poniéndome de puntillas. Él rió en respuesta. Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo, hechándonos miradas de vez en cuando.

-Natsu, tenemos que ir al gremio, tengo que deciros algo importante.- el me miro extrañado, pero asintió. El camino hacia el gremio fue silencioso.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo Natsu al entrar. Todos, incluida yo, nos sorprendimos por la entrada poco entusiasta de Natsu. Nos dirigimos al maestro, que se encontraba en la barra.

-Maestro, tengo que decir una cosa importante al gremio.- él asintió serio.

-¡ESCUCHAD MOCOSOS!- todos le miraron.- ¡Lucy tiene algo que decir!- me puse frente a todos, respire hondo y hable.

-Se que todos os habéis preguntado por todo lo que he hecho todos estos años.- muchos asintieron.- Me gustaría contároslo todo, pero no hay tiempo suficiente.- me miraron confundidos.- _Ahora mismo Infernal Light se dirige hacia Fairy Tail para atacarnos, y no vienen solos._ \- explique con pesar.- _Una enorme cantidad de demonios los acompaña.-_ todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntaron entre la multitud.

-Como dije antes, no hay tiempo para ninguna explicación.- insisti.- Pero cuando todo esto acabe yo...- pare la frase, por que no sabia si podría cumplirlo.- Yo os contare todo.- acabe diciendo.

 _Pasase lo que pasase... si Fairy Tail se salvaba, yo estaría satisfecha._

-¿Que es lo qu enecesitas?- pregunto Makarov a mi derecha.

-Os doy a elegir.- continue diciendo.- Aquel que no quiera luchar, es libre de irse.-todos se miraron entre sí, sonriendo.

-¡No vamos a huir!- dijeron todos a la vez.- ¡Somos Fairy Tail!- con eso todos gritaron estando de acuerdo. En ese momento me enamore de Fairy Tail aun más.

-Pues no hay mas que hablar.- dije sonriendo. Alce una mano y en mi palma aparecieron las tres llaves azules. Todos miraban sorprendidos.- Igneel, Grandeeney y Metalicana.- susurre. Segundos después tres figuras aparecieron en el gremio.

Los tres aparentaban tener unos 30 años y sus miradas eran serias. El primero tenía el pelo corto y pelirrojo. El segundo tenía el pelo negro azabache por debajo de los hombros. Y la ultima tenia el pelo azul largo y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Nadie hablaba, y solo los Dragon Slayer habían sido capaces de escuchar los nombres, y se habían quedado mudos.

-¿Papa/Mama?- dijeron los tres Dragon Slayer.

-Hola mocoso.- saludo a Gajeel. Al principio este se mostró duro, pero segundos después se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Mi niña.- dijo Grandeeney abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo llorando feliz.

-Natsu, has crecido.- dijo Igneel sonriendo con orgullo y dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Chicos, todo es precioso, pero tenemos prisa.- dije con diversión. Todos volvieron a mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es posible...?- preguntaron los tres DS. Yo negué con la cabeza y mire a Natsu a los ojos, pidiéndole perdón por no haberle dicho que su padre estaba a mi lado. Él solo me devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad.

-No hay tiempo.- los interrumpi.- Luego explicaré todo, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa por que en cualquier momento...- pero no pude acabar de hablar.

Varias explosiones se escucharon.

Salimos del gremio y nos detuvimos en las puertas. Demonios estaban por todas partes, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Y magos del gremio oscuro les iban siguiendo, acabando con cualquier persona que se encontrasen.

 _Habían llegado._

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido?_ _Ya se descubrió lo que son las llaves azules, los dragones. Lucy tiene que explicar varias cosas jajaja. ¡Infernal Light ha atacado Magnolia! ¿Que pasara ahora?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me gusta saber que os está gustando. Y os aviso de que estamos a tres capítulos (mas el Epilogo) para el final._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	29. Capitulo 27: Caos

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-Esto es... horrible.- susurre. Nadie contesto, pero estaba segura de que todos pensaban igual.

-Wendy, Romeo, os quedareis con Asuka y algunos más aquí dentro para curar a los heridos que vengan.- ellos asintieron y entraron llevándose a Asuka con ellos.- Los demás, nos dividiremos y atacaremos por grupos.- dije sacando la espada. Fui a caminar, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

 _Jellal._

-Tu no iras a pelear Erza.- me dijo serio.- Te quedaras aquí.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.- él negó.

-Erza no puedes... recuerda al médico.- me sonroje. _¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso delante de todos?_

-¿Estas enferma?- me preguntó Lucy.

-No.- se adelantó Jellal.- Esta embarazada de dos meses.- vi como todos se quedaron mudos y sus barbillas prácticamente rozaban el suelo. Yo reí.

-Erza, te quedaras aquí.- dijo Lucy sin dejarme replicar.- Aquí protegerás a quien venga a por los heridos. Wendy y los demás necesitaran ayuda.- asentí derrotada.- Además, no me perdonaría si te pasase algo.- vi cómo me miraba intensamente, suplicándome con la mirada que aceptase lo que me decía. Tras varios segundos retándola con la mirada, suspire y asentí con la cabeza. Después de eso, todos se dispersaron en pequeños grupos.

 _Iba a ser una batalla muy dura._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Ataqué a demonios y a magos oscuros por igual, no hice ninguna distinción entre ellos. Para mí, eran iguales. Además de que estaba cabreado... y mucho. Por qué me habían separado de Lucy, y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba o como estaba. Y eso me ponía nervioso y me asustaba. Ayude a varios heridos a llegar al gremio, y después fui de nuevo a pelear, buscando a la misma vez a Lucy. Pero no había rastro de ella. Me distraje, y eso lo aprovechó un demonio para lanzarme por los aires.

-Así que tú eres el famoso DS de fuego.- un demonio se colocó frente a mi.- Según nos dijo el maestro hay que atraparte vivo, y no matarte.- se burló.- Una pena.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte para distraerlo.

-Porque eres importante para _ella_.- admitió.- Si la amenazamos con tu seguridad, seguro que ella vendrá con nosotros.- dijo riéndose.

- _Pretendían usarme para que Lucy accediera a lo que sea que ellos quisieran._ \- pensé furioso.- Vas a morir.- dije en voz baja. Antes de que el demonio pudiese contestarme, ya había atravesado su pecho de un golpe, y con un chillido estridente desapareció. Después de eso me dedique exclusivamente a buscar a Lucy.

 _Necesitaba encontrarla, ya._

Después de correr por varios minutos la encontré, estaba parada frente a un hombre. Era el maestro, el mismo que si no llega a ser por Lucy, habría acabado con nosotros meses atrás **_(Se refiere a los capítulos 8 y 9)_**. Parecían estar hablando, por lo que centre toda mi audición en ellos.

 _-No hay escapatoria Lucy._ \- le decía él tendiéndole la mano.- _Ven con nosotros, y les perdonaremos la vida a todos._

 _-Nunca.-_ grito enfadada _.- Prefiero morir antes que ir con vosotros._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Serás capaz de cargar con la culpa de sus muertes?_ \- la voluntad de Lucy flaqueó, lo vi en su cara. Dudaba.- _Ellos te odiaran. Cada vez que te miren, te echaran la culpa. ¿Podrás vivir con eso?_

 _-Eso es mentira.-_ dijo ella titubeante.

 _-¿Seguro? Todos morirán.-_ continuo.- _Y sabrán que tú pudiste salvarlos, y no quisiste.-_ en ese momento vi algo que se movía por detrás de Lucy. Era un demonio. Se dirigía por detrás, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

 _Era todo una distracción ¡Solo querían matarla!_

-¡Luce cuidado!- grite. Lucy se giró hacia mí, sorprendida. Ella vio al demonio, pero fue demasiado tarde.- ¡Nooooo!

 ** _PVO Gray_**

-¡Gray-sama somos geniales!- escuche gritar a Juvia gritar después de que matásemos a varios demonios juntos.

-Sí, si.- dije desinteresado. Pero la mantuve junto a mí, alerta a cualquier ataque para protegerla. Por más que no lo mostrase, Juvia era todo para mí. Y no dejaría que nadie me la arrebatase.

Durante la hora siguiente derrotamos a todos los demonios que se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Y llevábamos al gremio a todos los heridos, para que Wendy y Porlyusica pudiesen tratarlos. Ahora llevábamos varios minutos caminando, pero no nos encontramos con nadie, y eso me estaba preocupando. Los demonios habían cesado y no veía a nadie de Fairy Tail.

 _¿Dónde están todos?_

-¿Grey-sama que ocu...?- un chillido cortó la frase de Lluvia. Los dos nos congelamos, al notar familiar esa voz. Era Natsu.

Y ese grito había sido... _desgarrador._

 _-Como un rugido.-_ susurre asustado.

Inmediatamente comenzamos a correr, por donde el grito de Natsu había sonado.

 ** _PVO Laxus_**

-¡Mira lleva más cuidado!- dije mientras mataba a un demonio que se acercaba por detrás suyo. Ella me miro sonriendo.

-Se cuidarme sola.- me sonrió cabreada.- ¿O acaso me ves con problemas?- la sonrisa nunca se le borro de la cara. Me estremecí.

-No. Pero sabes que tienes que llevar cuidado.- suspire.- Tendrías que haberte quedado con Erza.- me queje.- Tendría que haberlo dicho como Jellal, así no habrías podido negarte.- dije en susurros. Pero ella lo escuchó.

-Hiciste bien en no decir nada.- me dijo.- Si no ahora tendrías problemas, y muchos.

 _¿Cómo podía amenazar así y no dejar de sonreír?_

-Vale, vale. Tu ganas.- me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en los labios.- Pero lleva cuidado y no te separes de mí.- ella asintió.

Después de eso estuvimos destruyendo monstruos durante bastante tiempo. Pero de golpe dejaron de aparecer. _¿Qué ocurría?_ Tampoco veía ninguno por ningún lado, y tampoco a nadie de Fairy Tail.

 _¿Dónde habían ido todos?_

-Laxus, no siento ninguna fuerza demoníaca. Es como si se hubiesen ido todos.- me dijo Mira con el ceño fruncido.- Vamos al gremio a ver qué pasa. Asentí dispuesto a contestarle, pero callé de golpe.

Un chillido se escuchó por todo Magnolia, y como un acto reflejo pegué a Mira todo lo posible a mí.

 _-No. No era un chillido. Se acercaba más a ser... un rugido.-_ pensé agarrando a Mira con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que había sido Natsu. Él estaba cabreado, y por increíble que parezca, yo estaba temblando. Solo había una razón por la que Natsu hubiese podido _gritar_ de esa manera. Mire a Mira de reojo y apreté mi agarre alrededor suyo, temblando.

-¿Que ocurre Laxus?- pregunto confundida al notar que temblaba.

-Lucy...- susurré. Mira me miró asustada.- Vamos. Tenemos que ir hacia Natsu. Algo pasó.

Sin soltar su mano, fuimos a su encuentro.

 ** _PVO Gajeel_**

-Enana yo sigo diciendo que tendrías que estar en el gremio.- dije para cabrearla.- Los enanos no pueden luchar.- ella mató a un demonio que se le acercaba y me miro. Tenía los mofletes inflados y los brazos cruzados.- _Que mona_.

-¡Cállate!- me tiro una piedra a la cabeza, que por desgracia, alcanzo su objetivo.

-¡Ay enana!- dije sobándome la cabeza. _Pues para ser enana tiene un buen brazo._

-Así aprenderás a no reírte de mí.- le sonreí.

-Sabes que es broma.- ella asintió sonriendo.- Vamos al gremio, ya no se ve ningún demonio por los alrededores.- ella asintió.

-¿Cómo crees que estarán los...?- un grito resonó por todo Magnolia. Me paralice y comencé a temblar.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te ocurre Gajeel?- preguntó al verme temblar, pero no conteste. Eso había sido un rugido, y estaba seguro de que había sido de Natsu. Aun temblando cogí la mano de Levy y comencé a andar arrastrándola conmigo.- ¡Gajeel! ¿Qué ocurre, que pasa?- camine más rápido.

-Ese fue Natsu. Tenemos que ir rápido a ver qué pasó.- le dije mientras intentaba controlar los temblores.

 _Ese rugido... solo puede haber sido por..._

 _Lucy._

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-Enserio, no entiendo por qué estáis aquí y no ayudando a Lucy.- me dirigí hacia los tres dragones, que todavía continuaban en su forma humana.

-No podemos intervenir. Lucy nos dijo que pasase lo que pasase, no podíamos movernos de aquí.- aclaro Igneel.- Que teníamos que proteger el gremio.- suspire. Eso era tan de ella.

 _Apostar su seguridad para asegurar la de los demás._

Hacía más de una hora que nos habíamos separado en pequeños grupos para acabar con los demonios y los magos enemigos. En el gremio a parte de mí, estaban los dragones, Wendy, Romeo, Porlyusica, Asuka, El maestro, Mavis y todos los heridos que habían traído poco a poco entre todos. Incluso Natsu había traído a unos cuantos, y solo Lucy no había aparecido ni una sola vez. Había preguntado a todos los que venían si la habían visto, pero todos negaban. Y de eso hacía ya bastante.

-Sigo diciendo que tendríais que ir con ella.- suspire nerviosa.- Es peligroso que este sola.

-Erza tiene razón.- hablo Makarov.- Seguro que necesita vuestra ayuda.

-No podemos. Aunque queramos.- ellos negaron con pesar.- Todavía no es hora de que usemos nuestro poder.- dijeron con tristeza.- Nuestro momento no ha llegado.

 _De acuerdo... Eso sonó raro._

-¿Qué queréis decir?- pregunto Mavis con los ojos entrecerrados.- Nos estáis ocultando algo... Igual que Lucy.- ellos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Mavis había dado en el clavo.

Antes de poder decir nada más. Un chillido lastimero resonó pro todo el gremio _¿O había sido un rugido?_

 _¿Natsu?_

Mire a todos lados. Al parecer todos habían escuchado y tenían la misma cara que yo. Confusa y preocupada. Pero 5 personas tenían expresiones diferentes.

Wendy, Porlyusica y los tres dragones.

Ellos temblaban. Y a Wendy incluso se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Natsu. Ese rugido... solo puede significar...- habló el pelirrojo, Igneel.-... Lucy.- el nombre lo dijo en susurros, pero todos escuchamos.

-Algo ha tenido que pasar.- hablo la dragona peli-azul soltando lagrimas igual que Wendy.

-Iremos a ver.- hablo Makarov. Todos salimos fuera del gremio.

Solo los dragones y Porlyusica se quedaron dentro, cuidando de los enfermos por si aparecían más enemigos. Todos los demás fuimos siguiendo los lamentos de Natsu.

No nos tomó más de 5 minutos llegar a donde él estaba. Mirando hacia los lados, pude observar que todos estábamos ahí, sin excepción. Al parecer todos le habíamos escuchado. Mire las caras de todos, y estaba segura de que la mía reflejaba lo mismo.

 _Terror. Asombro._

Natsu se encontraba en el centro. Estaba sentado, con Lucy en sus rodillas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y Natsu lloraba desgarradoramente.

 _¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Qué había pasado? Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma._

Me lleve las manos a la boca y lloré.

A pesar de la risa desquiciada del enemigo que se escuchaba por todas partes, todos éramos capaces de escuchar los lamentos de Natsu, que con la frente pegada a la de Lucy, continuo llorando sin descanso.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido?_** ** _Valla con Jellal soltando eso delante de todos jajaja. Laxus prefirió no decir nada (y menos mal porque Mira lo mata jaja) Y ¿Que habrá pasado con Lucy? ¿Que quisieron decir los dragones?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me gusta saber que os está gustando. Y os aviso de que estamos a tres capítulos (mas el Epilogo) para el final._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	30. Capitulo 28: Hasta pronto Fairy tail

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Podía notar como todos se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor al escucharme, pero no me importo. Podía escuchar al maestro enemigo riéndose a poco pasos de mí, pero no me importo.

 _Solo podía mirar a Lucy._

Yo...

. _..No había podido protegerla._

Cuando le había advertido ya era demasiado tarde, el demonio impactó un golpe en ella tirándola al suelo y dejándola inconsciente y desde entonces no podía hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Lucy!- grite llorando amargamente.- ¡Lucyyy!- Erza, Wendy, el maestro, Mavis, se acercaron a nosotros. Erza estaba llorando, igual que Wendy. Pero no les hice caso, solo quería que ella despertara. Pegue mi frente a la suya, sin moverla demasiado, temiendo dañarla y hablé.- Luce despierta... por favor.- lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos mojándole la cara por completo. Un segundo después, sentí una mano rozar mi mejilla. Aparté la cara unos centímetros y vi sus ojos. Color chocolate. Mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Natsu...no te... preocupes.- hablo en susurros. Le costaba hablar.- Solo... necesito... descansar...- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Te quiero Natsu.- y cerró los ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo miré como los que no se habían acercado a nosotros, estaban luchando contra el maestro, y como él reía. En ese momento sentí como el poder comenzaba a desbordarse. Me estaba dominando y me deje llevar. En ese momento no me importo que me dominase, porque en mi mente solo estaba el desgraciado que había dañado a Lucy.

-Erza, cuida de Luce por favor.- dije sin mirarla. Me levante con cuidado de no dañar más a Lucy y le cedí mi puesto a ella. Inmediatamente Erza la acomodo y le paso la mano por el cabello con cariño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Makarov. No conteste, solo los mire de reojo unos segundos y de inmediato me lance a por el enemigo.

Después de eso todo fue de color rojo. En mi mente solo podía ver como Lucy era atacada una y otra vez, y yo no podía impedirlo.

 _No pude protegerla._

 ** _PVO Erza_**

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ le preguntó Makarov. Él no contesto. Solo nos miró.

Fue una sonrisa escalofriante, que estaba segura que hasta Mavis se había estremecido. Natsu se giró hacia el enemigo de nuevo, disparando una cantidad inhumana de poder. Se lanzó hacia el maestro de Infernal Light esquivando a aquellos que luchaban contra él. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Natsu, pero todos se apartaron y se acercaron a nosotros.

Durante los 20 minutos siguientes, todos pudimos ver como Natsu cambiaba ante nuestros ojos. No estaba teniendo piedad. Golpe tras golpe, sin descanso llegaba hacia el enemigo. Y él no tenía intención de detenerse.

-Ha perdido el control.- habló Gajeel. Laxus asintió.

-O lo paramos, o llegara demasiado lejos.- habló Wendy.

-Va a ser complicado.- dijo con pesar Laxus.- Los DS solo tiene una pareja en toda su vida destinada a ellos. Como podéis imaginar, Lucy es la suya.

-Si la pareja de un DS es herida en frente de nosotros, nos volvemos locos y perdemos el control.- añadió Gajeel.- Natsu ha elegido sucumbir al descontrol, y va a ser casi imposible pararlo.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que son pareja?- pregunté. Laxus me miro con guasa.

-¿A parte de la parte obvia?- asentí sonrojada.- Porque está mañana pude ver las marcas cuando llegaron al gremio.

-¿Qué marcas?- preguntó Makarov. Laxus señalo a Lucy.

-En la parte del corazón, cuando queda demostrado que es su pareja, aparece una pequeña marca que lo demuestra.- aclaro.- Así los demás sabemos que no podemos acercarnos a ella.- cogí la camiseta de Lucy y la baje a malas penas para poder ver si el llevaba razón.

-Es cierto.- susurre sorprendida al ver un pequeño dragón de color rojo que parecía soltar llamas estaba tatuado en su piel.

-El tatuaje nos permite estar conectados y así sabemos si nuestra pareja está en peligro.- explico.- Va apareciendo poco a poco y antes de darte cuenta lo tienes tatuado en la piel de por vida.- dijo con Laxus serio.- Y aunque nuestra pareja muera, nunca se borrara.

-Y lo mismo sucede en caso contrario.- se adelantó a decir Gajeel.- Natsu lo tiene en el mismo lugar, pero dorado.

-Tenemos que pararlo.- habló Gildarts, y sin esperar contestación camino hasta Natsu.

Nuestra atención se centró en Natsu, y vimos que el enemigo estaba tirado en el suelo. Lleno de sangre y prácticamente muerto por la golpiza que Natsu le había dado sin piedad. Gildarts se paró a su espalda y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- _Déjame... tengo que acabar con él._ \- escuchamos decir a Natsu con voz salvaje nada propia de él.

-Se lo que quieres hacer.- hablo Gildarts apretando el agarre en el hombro de Natsu.- Pero Lucy te necesita.- eso le hizo reaccionar.- Tenemos que llevarla a que Porlyusica la atienda. Los del consejo se encargaran de él.- tras meditarlo por varios segundos Natsu aceptó y se acercó a nosotros.

Sin mirar ni hablar con nadie levantó a Lucy en sus brazos con extrema delicadeza, y comenzó a andar hacia el gremio con todos nosotros caminando a su espalda.

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

Despues de llegar al gremio Porlyusica se encerró en la enfermería para tratar a Lucy de inmediato, y nos prohibió la entrada a todos hasta que ella saliera. Desde ese momento había pasado media hora, y todavía no sabíamos nada de nada. Todos nos encontrábamos en la parte baja del gremio, en absoluto silencio, esperando por saber cómo estaba Lucy.

- _Estarás bien... ¿Verdad Luce?_ \- me pregunte angustiado mientras miraba la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. En ese momento sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y con desgana mire de reojo.- Igneel.- susurre al verle.

-Se fuerte Natsu.- me miraba con tristeza, y yo no pude evitar mirarlo con un poco de desconfianza.

 _-¿Acaso sabía algo que los demás no?-_ me pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Fui a preguntar, pero en ese momento los pasos de Porlyusica me interrumpieron.

-¿Cómo está?- se adelantó Erza a hablar.

-Agotada, no le queda casi magia.- suspiro.- Además de eso un par de heridas y moratones.- explico.- Necesitara reposo... y mucho descanso.- dijo con tristeza.

-Pero se pondrá bien si descansa... ¿Verdad?- pregunte ansioso.

-...- Porlyusica se quedó callada, y mi nueva pregunta quedo olvidada al escuchar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre Mavis y los dragones.

-Nos estáis ocultando algo.- les reprochaba Mavis a los tres.- Decidnos que es.

-¿Es eso verdad?- pregunte interviniendo en la conversación.

-...- Igneel me aparto la mirada.

-No podemos decir nada.- habló Metalicana.- Lucy nos lo prohibió.

-Esto no se ha acabado ¿Verdad?- afirmo Mavis con pesar.

-...- ellos no negaron nada, pero sus caras lo dijeron todo.

-Decidme que está pasando.- los interrumpí de nuevo furioso.- ¿¡Que está ocultando Lucy!?

-No podemos.- susurro Igneel.- Lucy nos dijo que no podíais saber nada por vuestro bien.- explico apenado.- Para que no intentaseis interferir.

-¡Si eso pone en peligro su vida, tengo que saberlo!- grite cabreado.

-Lo siento hijo.- me dijo Igneel con lastima.- Pero el que lo supieseis, solo lo haría mas difícil.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _-Lucy.- abrí los ojos al escuchar cómo me llamaban. Estaba de nuevo donde todo comenzó y frente a mi estaban Ares y Hades._

 _Y entre ellos estaba ella... mi madre._

 _-Mama ¿Ya es hora?- ella asintió con pena. Suspire._

 _-Lo siento mi niña... ahora te toca lo más difícil.- baje la cabeza llorando.- Si pudiera, me pondría en tu lugar... pero esta no es mi misión.- se lamentó.- Ya no._

 _-Lo se.- dije._

 _-Antes que tu yo tuve las llaves azules, pero se interpusieron en mi camino e impidieron que pudiese cumplir mi meta.- suspiro.- Y yo no tuve una segunda oportunidad._

 _-Lo se.- repetí._

 _-Ahora es tu turno. Intentaron acabar contigo, y no pudieron.- me dijo acariciándome el pelo mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo, igual que cuando era niña.- Tienes que hacerlo Lucy... si quieres salvarlos... por el bien de todos... por el bien de él._

 _-También lo se.- lloré con más fuerza.- Pero aunque sepa que es por su bien. ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _-Mi niña.- me dijo con ternura.- Todas las despedidas causan dolor. Pero eso demuestra, que merecen la pena. Eso significa, que has tenido una buena vida, y una buena familia. Y que los sacrificios que haces son merecidos.- asentí sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no fui capaz de hablar._

 _-...- dolía tanto. Cinco años atrás cuando todos se fueron fue demasiado doloroso, y ahora tenía que volver a pasar por todo. Lloré sin consuelo._

 _-Lucy.- mi madre me llamo con tristeza.-... Es hora.- me levante y asentí, sin poder parar de llorar.- Despierta y llámalos.- yo asentí.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

 _-Lo se.- susurre entre lágrimas. Ella solo sonrió con lastima y se acercó a mí agarrándome en un fuerte abrazo._

 _-Te quiero mi niña.- susurro besando mui frente.- Estoy muy orgullosa de quien eres._

 _Y desapareció._

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en la enfermería del gremio. Me lleve las manos a la cara, notando de inmediato que las lágrimas caían una detrás de otra sin fin aparente. Al mirar a mi alrededor vi que estaba sola por lo que aprovechando mi oportunidad me puse en pie y salí por la ventana de la enfermería. Una vez fuera aspire aire con fuerza en un pobre intento de reunir valor, e inmediatamente susurre la última orden.

-Chicos.- los llame en susurros.- Es la hora.- dije con tristeza.

Continúe corriendo sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo con certeza que ellos me habían escuchado y que de inmediato me seguirían.

 _Hasta pronto Fairy Tail._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

-¡Decidme que pasa!- grite de nuevo. Llevábamos cerca de una hora intentando que nos dijesen algo pero no habíamos conseguido nada. Yo estaba, literalmente, echando humo por las orejas. Pero quería saber que pasaba.

-No podemos decirte nada.- repitió mi padre.

-¡Me lo diréis queráis o no!- fui a atacarles, pero ellos se concentraron y cerraron los ojos, como si estuviesen escuchando algo. Segundos después abrieron los ojos y nos miraron directamente. Mostraban determinación y tristeza.

-Es hora.- habló Igneel.- Espero que comprendáis, el sacrificio que _ella_ está haciendo por todos vosotros.- dijo con pena.

-Y que no le guardéis ningún rencor.- habló ahora Grandeeney.- Esto es solo por vosotros.

-Recordadlo.- dijo Metalicana.

 _Y desaparecieron._

-¿Qué demonios...?- susurre confundido y furioso a partes iguales.

 _¿Qué quisieron decir?_

Vi como Wendy subía a la enfermería, pero solo le prestamos atención cuando bajo llorando.

-¡Lucy no está!- grito.

 _¿No será...?_

A lo lejos una explosión se escuchó y todo el gremio salió corriendo, buscándola.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Guiados por las explosiones no tardamos mucho en llegar. Lucy se encontraba peleando con un...

 _-¿Qué era eso?- me pregunte._

El maestro continuaba en el suelo, desmayado en el mismo lugar de antes.

 _¿Lucy que está pasando?_

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Los dragones sabían lo que ocurría, pero Lucy les prohibió hablar. La madre de Lucy aparece en escena, ¿Que tendrá que ver? ¿Tendrá un plan o dejara a su hija enfrentarse a la muerte por segunda vez?_**

 ** _¿Queréis más? ¡Convencedme de que suba rápido! jajajaja_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jaja_**

 ** _PD:_** _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me gusta saber que os está gustando. Y os aviso de que estamos a un capítulo (mas el Epilogo) del final._

 ** _¡Nos Vemos! ;)_**


	31. Capitulo 29: Juntos

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

-Veo que has venido.- dijo riéndose delante mía.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas Edgar?- le dije con voz sombría.

-Sabía que vendrías.- habló con una sonrisa desconfiada.- Eres demasiado predecible.- se burló.

-¿Enserio?- me reí con fuerza.- Pues nadie lo diría cuando tardaste más de tres años en encontrarme.- me reí de él, provocando que me mirase con furia.

-Dices eso, pero aun así has caído en mi trampa.- dijo cabreado.- En cuanto escuchaste que atacaría Fairy Tail regresaste al gremio. Solo necesité unos meses para ponerlo todo en marcha.

-¿De verdad piensas que no sabía que era una trampa?- bufe y rodé los ojos.- ¿Tan idiota piensas que soy?- insistí con burla.- Ya lo sabía.- admití.- Pero dejándome _"atrapar"_ en tu trampa era la única manera de hacerte salir, y utilice mi oportunidad.- le sonreí.

-¿Y qué?... Estas aquí.- dijo de manera indiferente.- Ahora podré absorber todo tu poder y acabar contigo. Después de eso, mi señor podrá resurgir.- me reí.

-Si piensas que me tienes atrapada, es que eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-No sería demasiado complicado.- dijo Edgar.- Hace cuatro años mande a matarte, pero por desgracia esos idiotas no cumplieron su trabajo.- se quejó.- Como se suele decir, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo.

-No te será tan fácil.- y ataque.

-Eso lo veremos.- él se lanzó a por mí. Intento golpearme en el estómago, pero logre esquivarlo en el último segundo. Le lance una patada que le dio en el pecho y lo mando a volar hacia un edificio medio destruido provocando una explosión.

-¿Eso es todo Edgar?- me burle.- Después de las molestias para matarme hace cuatro años y ahora, pensé que darías más guerra.- dije cabreándolo. Eso me distrajo, por lo que no vi venir el puñetazo que me dio lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Decías?- se burló de vuelta.

 _-Vale.-_ me dije frunciendo el ceño _.- Eso me lo merecía por distraerme.-_ pensé.

-Es hora de ir en serio Lucy.- lo había cabreado.

-Me has leído la mente.- dije provocándole.

 ** _PVO Erza_**

-¿No se supone que estaba agotada e inconsciente?- pregunte asombrada.

-S-s-si... eso era... creo.- dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.- dijo Natsu.

-Espera Natsu.- lo detuve.- Nosotros también queremos ayudarla, pero recuerda las palabras de los dragones.- insistí al ver que intentaba librarse de mi agarre.- Esperaremos y si se complica, la ayudaremos.- suspiro y asintió.

Bien.- gruño. Vimos como Lucy, y el que se hacía llamar Edgar, se lanzaban golpes el uno al otro, y poco a poco vi como la velocidad de Lucy iba disminuyendo. Estaba agotada.

 _-La pelea de antes sí que la había agotado_.- me dije preocupada.- _No pintaba bien la cosa._

-Vamos a poner punto y final a esto.- escuchamos decir a Lucy.

Se quedó quieta y separo los pies un poco. Un aura negra y blanca empezó a desbordarse por su alrededor, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un rojo oscuro. Los tres dragones aparecieron (en su forma humana) detrás de ella. Comenzaron a brillar, y poco a poco su forma humana desapareció dejando en su lugar a tres dragones enormes rodeando a Lucy. Segundos después delante de ellos vimos aparecer a Shasa, Aaron, Hades y Ares. Lucy sonrió.

-¡Que estás haciendo maldita!- grito Edgar.- ¡Si haces eso acabaras igual que yo!- insistió con voz tensa.- ¿¡Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte!?

-¿Sacrificarse? ¿Que...?- me escuche preguntar confusa.

-Si con eso acabo contigo, y salvo a mi familia…- admitió Lucy con seguridad.- No tendré arrepentimiento de nada.

 _-¿Acaso pensaba...?-_ pensé horrorizada.

-Detenedla.- nos giramos hacia Mavis, que nos miraba seria.- Ese ataque es demasiado poderoso. En su estado junto a 3 dragones y los guardianes fuera... – negó con la cabeza tristemente.- Sera prácticamente un sacrificio.

-…-la mire confundida.- _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_ -no podía moverme, y solo una persona fue capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Luce!- escuché gritar a Natsu que corría hacia Lucy.- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡No tienes que luchar sola!- Lucy nos miró sorprendida.- ¡Una vez dijiste que las penas no se enfrentan solas, que para eso está la familia! ¿¡A caso mentías!?

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

Escuché a Natsu gritarme, y al mirar de reojo me sorprendí al verles a todos ahí, ya que en ningún momento pensé que me seguirían.

 _-Fui ingenua pensando que se quedarían en el gremio sin intervenir.-_ pensé suspirando.- ¡No os acerquéis! ¡Esto es por vuestro bien!- grite con fuerza.

-¿Por nuestro bien?- replico ofendido.- ¿Crees que nosotros queremos vivir sabiendo que te sacrificaste por nosotros? ¿Qué solo nos quedamos mirando mientras morías?- me grito Natsu enfadado.- aparté la mirada de él y observe a Edgar. Intentaba atacarme, pero Shasa, Aaron, Hades y Ares se encargaban de entretenerle mientras yo preparaba el ataque junto a los dragones.- ¡No lo hagas Lucy!- grito de nuevo Natsu. Intente no escucharle.

 _-Esto era lo correcto_.- me repetí. Pero todos continuaban gritando, diciéndome que no lo hiciera. En ese momento, recordé todas las batallas que había luchado junto a él y todos los demás. Siempre juntos defendiendo a toda la familia.- _Me hubiese encantado que esta vez también fuese igual… pero no era posible._ \- pensé con tristeza.

-¡LUCE!

-Lo siento.- susurré. Y lance el ataque.

-¡Nooooo Lucee!- escuche gritar a Natsu.

 _Luego todo fue oscuro._

 ** _PVO Natsu_**

A cámara lenta vi como Lucy lanzaba el ataque directo a Edgar, que al recibir el golpe calló al suelo medio muerto. Vimos como comenzaba a brillar y a desaparecer poco a poco, desintegrándose.

- _Esto no ha acabado_.- lo escuchamos susurrar mientras desaparecía.- _Pienso regresar… y su poder será mío._ \- señalo a Lucy.- _No podréis salvarla una segunda vez._ \- y desapareció.

Ignorando a ese idiota, corrí hacia Lucy desesperado por llegar a ella antes de que cayera, y segundos antes de que tocara el suelo la agarre pero tenía los ojos cerrados. No movía ni un solo musculo, pero… Sonreía.

-Su respiración es débil.- susurro Wendy al tomarle el pulso.- Vamos al gremio, deprisa.

 _ **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

-¡Sabíais lo que pretendía, y no la detuvisteis!- les grite enfurecido a los tres dragones. Porlyusica y Wendy se encontraban arriba ayudando a Lucy.

-No podíamos hacer nada.- admitió Igneel.- Era lo que tenía que hacer.- eso me enfureció.

-¿¡A costa de su vida!?- grité.- ¡Como algo le pase yo...!- unas voces me callaron.

-Cálmate Natsu Dragneel.- habían aparecido dos mujeres. Una era el dragón dorado (en forma humana), su aura la delataba. Y la otra... era igual a Lucy. La mire boquiabierto.

-Soy Layla Heartfilia.- y sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que la de ella. _¿La madre de Lucy?_

-Pero...- susurre confundido.- Tú...- ella me sonrió.

-Lo se.- dijo riendo.- Después de morir, le pedí al rey de los espíritus estelares que me convirtiera en un espíritu, y más concretamente, en una llave morada. Un guardián.- explico con calma.- Y aunque mi llave no la tenía Lucy, he estado velando por ella en todo momento.

-¿Y que hace aquí?- pregunto Makarov.

-Hace poco me puse en contacto con ella a través de los sueños.- pensé en las veces que Lucy no dormía por los sueños.- Y le mandé esta misión.- se puso seria.- Solo ella era capaz de esto.

-¿Cómo...? ¡Podría haber muerto!- grite cabreado.

-No, nunca lo habría permitido.- confeso confiada.- Y era necesario que ella acabase con lo que yo empecé hace tantos años atrás.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Erza. Layla suspiro y comenzó la historia.

- _Antes de que naciera Lucy encontré las llaves azules y a Celestia.-_ explico.- _Ella me dijo que al encontrar esas llaves tendría la responsabilidad de acabar con un demonio que aparecería pocos años después y que podría acabar con todo._

 _"Comencé a entrenar y años después ya estaba preparada, pero nació Lucy._ \- sonrió con ternura.- _No era capaz de dejarla sola, por lo que atrasé el ataque y me encargue de ella. Celestia me advirtió de que eso nos pondría a las dos en peligro, pero no le hice caso."_

 _"Un día me distraje, y Edgar capturo a Lucy._ \- se lamentó.- _Por suerte Celestia me ayudo y pudimos rescatarla.- suspiro.- Al final no me quedaba el poder suficiente para acabar con el definitivamente, por lo que decidí sacrificarme para sellarlo."_

 _"El sello aguantaría solo hasta que apareciera la siguiente maga estelar con el suficiente poder como para hacer aparecer las llaves azules de nuevo.-_ explicó.- _Me sacrifique, y en el último minuto, le hice jurar a Celestia que protegería a Lucy."_ Celestia sonrió.

-Años después yo morí.- dijo la dragona.- Y decidí convertirme en un espíritu, para continuar con la promesa que le hice a Layla.

-Proteger a Luce desde las sombras.- dije recordando la charla en el claro meses atrás. Las dos asintieron.

-Conforme crecía Lucy, Celestia me iba informando.- continuo Layla.- Un día me dijo que Lucy había heredado mi poder, y ese día supe que Lucy tendría que cargar con lo mismo que yo.

-Por eso desde las sombras me encargué de tenerla vigilada y que nada la llevase por el mal camino, ya que este era demasiado brillante e importante como para perderse.- hablo Celestia.- Pero un descuido... y pasó lo de Tártaros.- bajamos la cabeza apenados.- Y luego no pudimos hacer nada cuando Edgar mando a ese gremio oscuro. Por suerte pudimos hablar con Ares y Hades. Ellos aceptaron nuestro plan, ya que querían enviar a Edgar de regreso a las tinieblas. _-_ término de explicar.

-¿Y cómo es que ella regreso a Fairy Tail?- Layla sonrió y dirigió su mirada a todo el gremio antes de mirarme a mí.

-Por vosotros.- admitió.- Se suponía que no aparecería en Fairy Tail hasta que no acabase su misión, pero fue incapaz de cumplir eso.- dijo riendo.- Aprovechó la excusa de que Edgar quería "atacar Fairy Tail" para veros por última vez.- todo el gremio la observaba en silencio.- Vino a la trampa de cabeza, solo para poder despedirse de vosotros.- sonrió.- Ella estaba convencida de que tenía que morir hoy. Yo le hice creer eso, para saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.- nos sonrió igual que Lucy.- Pero nunca sacrificaría a mi hija.- admitió con seriedad.

-¿Por qué el poder de Lucy tiene menor efecto en Natsu?- me sorprendí al escuchar a Gildarts preguntar eso.

-Eso es fácil.- dijo Layla riendo.- Antes de que Hades la devolviera de la muerte, Igneel le dio parte de su fuego de la vida.- la mire sorprendido.- Eso, en cierta manera, os unió aún más.- me sonrió de manera burlona.- Por eso su magia no te afectaba tan fuerte como a los demás.- asentí comprendiéndolo... más o menos.- Después de regresar del inframundo Igneel y los demás aparecieron frente a ella y les ofrecieron sus llaves.

-Eso aclara algunas cosas.- dijo Gildarts.

-Nuestra misión ha acabado.- Layla y Celestia comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¿No os volveremos a ver?- pregunte apenado.

-Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.- Layla nos miró apenada.- Ser un espíritu estelar solo era algo temporal para cuidar de Lucy, y ahora solo me queda descansar.

-En su lugar yo continuare protegiendo a Lucy.- nos dijo Celestia.- Y si en algún momento la hija de Layla necesita mi ayuda, solo tendrá que pedirla.- nos sonrió.- Mientras tanto, estaré con Yukino.

-Solo os pido que cuidéis de ella, cuidad bien de mi niña.- nos pidió.- Ellas es… el mayor tesoro que encontrareis nunca...- sonrió.- Ella despertará pronto, decirle que estoy orgullosa de ella.- me miro.- Y felicidades Natsu.- esto último lo dijo riendo.

 _Y desaparecieron._

Sin pensar demasiado en lo último que habían dicho subí las escaleras corriendo. Quería estar ahí cuando despertase.

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 _Adiós mi niña. Se feliz._

Abrí los ojos lentamente y al mirar a los lados vi que estaba en la enfermería de nuevo, y solo Natsu estaba aquí, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Durmiendo, con la cabeza al lado de nuestras manos, que estaban entrelazadas.

-Natsu.- dije suavemente. Pase la mano que tenía libre por su cabello, acariciándoselo. Él sonrió y despertó segundos después. Al verme despierta se lanzó hacia mí abrazándome.- ¡Ay! No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Perdona.- dijo separándose de inmediato. Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.- Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo Luce.- me dijo serio.

-Lo prometo.- conteste.

Después se acostó a mi lado y me contó todo lo que había dicho mi madre. No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se me escaparan.

-Natsu.- hable entre sollozos.- Prométeme que no te iras, y que estarás conmigo.- él me sonrió y me dio un beso lento y tierno en los labios.

- _Juntos, Luce._ – susurro.- _Siempre.-_ y rodeada de promesas y entre sus brazos, me quede dormida de nuevo.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí llego el final de la historia! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? VOTAD Y COMENTAD! _**

**_Solo queda el Epílogo, que lo subiré a lo largo de mañana domingo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	32. Capitulo 30: EPÍLOGO

_**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ¡Espero que os guste! Pero antes, os recuerdo:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ Historia Propia ! ¡ Personajes de Hiro Mashima ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**_

 _ **¡Este FanFic contiene el espoiler de la Saga de "Los grandes juegos** **Mágicos** **", y "** **Tártaros** **"!**_ _ **¡Si esos nombres no te suenan** **sal de** **aquí** **o te aras Spoilers!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y ahora sí... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Lucy_**

 ** _…Tres años despues…_**

 _Querida mama. ¿Qué tal estas?_

 _Nosotros estamos perfectamente._

 _Puede que para algunos resulte una estupidez el que después de tantos años continúe escribiendo, aun sabiendo que no abra respuesta. Pero supongo que me da igual, solo me gusta pensar que de algún modo, eres capaz de vigilarme y leer lo que escribo._

 _Años atrás cuando desperté y Natsu me contó que siempre estuviese a mi lado, no pude evitar entristecerme y alegrarme. Saber que estabas tan cerca, y yo no tenía ni idea me dolió. Pero también me reconforto saber que nunca me dejaste sola mama, y que siempre estuviste conmigo._

 _Dos semanas después, habíamos reconstruido la ciudad y el gremio, y Magnolia regreso a la vida con fuerza y sin ningún temor. Todos sonreíamos y éramos felices, sabiendo que ahora podríamos seguir sin temores._ _Y pasada otra semana más lo supe._

 _¡Estaba embarazada! Por eso felicitaste a Natsu ¿Verdad mama?_

 _Todavía recuerdo su cara de felicidad cuando lo supo. Omitiendo el hecho de que Erza y Gray casi lo matan por poner sus "garras sobre su hermanita." Después de eso fueron unos meses maravillosos, aunque no sé si decir lo mismo para Natsu, por los antojos._

 _Primero llegó Takeshi (o Kei, como nosotros lo llamábamos). Hijo de Erza y Jellal. Había heredado el mismo pelo que su madre y la misma marca en el ojo de su padre._ _Después llegó Raito. Hijo de Mira y Laxus. Tenía los ojos de su madre. Y un cabello tan rubio como el de su padre._

 _Y fue entonces cuando ella llegó._

 _Kaori. Mi niña._

 _Kaori heredo mis ojos chocolates, esos que tanto amaba Natsu. Y el cabello, era prácticamente el de su padre, además de su afición por destrozarlo todo. Cosa que afectaba a nuestros bolsillos todos los meses._

 _Pero era mi niña. Y era perfecta._

 _Lo que si nos sorprendió fue cuando dos años después Gray y Juvia se casaron. ¿Quién lo diría? Y lo mejor fue ver el signo de victoria de Juvia al salir de la iglesia y su grito de "Grey-sama es mío". Todavía no tenían hijos, pero es que Juvia era demasiado egoísta como para compartir a Grey... al menos de momento._

 _Y ya han pasado tres años desde esa pelea con Edgar. ¿Increíble no?_

 _Y a pesar de esos años, (y por mucho que Natsu intento ocultármelo), había algo que había estado atormentado el pensamiento de Natsu. Y al final después de insistir logre que me lo dijese, y al parecer su preocupación eran las palabras que le dijo Edgar antes de desaparecer._

 _Pero mama, Natsu no tiene de que preocuparse de nada, porque él no regresara… ¿Verdad mama?_

 _En fin... mama, no se lo querías..._

 ** _._**

-¡Lucy!- aparté la vista del papel.- ¡Tenemos hambre!

-¡Mami, comida!- reí al notar una vez más lo idéntica que era la personalidad de padre e hija. Segundos despues los vi aparecer por la puerta, venían sonriendo y Kaori estaba subida al hombro de su padre.

 _-Definitivamente la sonrisa la había sacado de su padre_.- me dije devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

-Ya término.- les dije riendo.- Unos minutos más y enseguida voy a preparar la comida.- centre mi atención en el papel de nuevo, pero no tarde mucho en sentir como los dos se colocaban a mis espaldas, y como una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-¿Si?- los mire de reojo. Los dos tenían el ceño fruncido y eso me hizo reír.

-¿De qué te ríes Luce?- me pregunto Natsu, pero no conteste y solo negué con la cabeza. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me levanté de la silla cogiendo a Kaori en mis brazos.

-Es hora del baño mi niña.- le dije pegándola a mí. Kaori intentó rodearme el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.- Luego iremos al gremio.

-Si mami.- la sentí sonreír contra mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello mientras miraba a Natsu.

-Haz tú la comida.- le pedí.- Yo bañare y cambiare a Kaori.- intento discutir, pero antes de abrir la boca yo había cerrado la puerta del baño riendo.

-¡No corras Kaori!- le grité.- ¡Podrías caerte!

-Déjala Luce, no le pasara nada.- Natsu pasó un brazo por mi cintura y beso mi mejilla. Caminamos despacio al gremio, disfrutando de las vistas.

-¡Estamos aquí!- grito Kaori imitando la entrada de Natsu al gremio. Los dos reímos y todo el gremio la saludo con una sonrisa.- ¡Mami, mami!- me agache para estar a su altura.- ¿Puedo ir con Takeshi y Raito? ¡Porfaaaa!- asentí sonriendo.- ¡Gracias mami!- y salió corriendo.

Después de eso Natsu fue a la barra y yo me acerque a Levy. Esta estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, pasando una mano por su enorme barriga de ocho meses.

-¿Qué tal Levy?- me sonrió.

-Bien, aunque últimamente no para de dar patadas.- estuvimos hablando por varias horas, hasta que unos ruidos llamaron mi atención.

-Dile a tu hijo que se aparte de mi princesita.- le decía Natsu a Laxus.

-Tú dile al demonio de tu hija que se aleje de mi angelito.- respondió Laxus. Y como todos los días comenzaron a pelearse, hasta que Erza les detuvo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Raito tienes pelo de niña.- escuche decir a Kaori con burla.

-¿Qué...?- Kaori comenzó a reírse de él.- ¿De qué te ríes afeminada de pelo rosa?- Kaori le miro enfadado.

-Yo soy una chica.- bufo.- ¿Tú que excusa tienes Raito?- dijo riendo mi hija.

-Serás...- y al igual que los padres comenzaron a pelearse. Pero no duro mucho, porque Takeshi apareció tras ellos y de un golpe los dejo inconscientes.

-No se pelea en el gremio.- dijo serio. Eso me metió en un Déjà vu y no pude evitar reírme como una loca. Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio mientras me miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa tía Lucy? ¿Por qué te ríes?- me pregunto Takeshi. Me tomo varios minutos poder tranquilizarme y contestarle.

-Solo es que... todo es... igual.- dije entre risas.- Es como vernos a nosotros mismos.- los niños se quedaron confusos. Pero todos los demás al entender lo que quería decir comenzaron a reírse.

Menos Natsu y Laxus que, estaban igual de confusos que los niños.

-¡Date prisa Natsu! Todos están ya en el hospital.- Unas horas atrás nos habían avisado de que Levy estaba teniendo al bebe.

-¡Ya voy!- me grito en respuesta.- ¡Happy, te quedas cuidando a Kaori!- después de escuchar un "AYE" salimos por la puerta de casa.- Ya llegamos.- fue lo que dijo Natsu al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Levy acostada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Levy?- pregunte ignorando como Natsu y Gajeel comenzaban a pelearse.

-Bien Lu-chan.- la abracé y mire la pequeña cuna que estaba al lado de la cama.- Os presento a Kakeru.- dijo. Sonreí al ver como bostezaba y abría los ojos fugazmente.

- _Era idéntico a Levy_.- pensé sonriendo. Después de horas hablando nos despedimos y caminamos hacia casa. No queríamos que Kaori se quedase demasiado tiempo sola.- Natsu, tengo algo que contarte.- le dije cuando estábamos en la puerta de casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me lance a sus brazos y le bese. Luego junté nuestras frentes.

-Estoy embarazada.- susurre.- Tres meses.- de manera inmediata una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Me beso con fuerza y me dio un par de vueltas.

-¡Eso es magnífico!- me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Sera un niño, estoy seguro.- reí al escucharle.

-Ya termine la carta.- me dije agotada. Me levante de la silla fui al cuarto y al entrar no pude evitar sonreír. Natsu estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama. Kaori, en algún momento, se había colado en nuestro cuarto, acostándose sobre el pecho de su padre. Natsu le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, de forma protectora.

Sonreí viéndolos.

 ** _._**

 _Mama no sé lo que querías para mí cuando creciese, pero estoy segura de que era algo parecido a esto._

 _Y a pesar de todos los muros contra los que tuve que chocarme, sé que no dudaría en pasar por todo de nuevo, para llegar al mismo lugar en el que me encuentro ahora._

 _Tu hija Lucy._

 ** _._**

Apagué la luz, me acosté junto a ellos y los abracé.

Y junto a todos los recuerdos, buenos y manos, me quede dormida. Sabiendo que era inmensamente feliz.

* * *

 ** _Oooooooo! Y este es el final de la historia! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? VOTAD Y COMENTAD!_**

 ** _Enserio se me saltan las lágrimas jaja. Me da pena que este sea su final, pero no quería alargarla o perdería su gracia jaja_**

 ** _Y eso es todo genteee! Aquí ha terminado "El Renacer", espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo mis próximas historias. Y deciros que gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia con vuestros votos y comentarios ¡Seguid así! y Gracias por vuestro apoyo!_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima! ;)_**


End file.
